(Silvaze lemon) Voyages de noces
by SuperCrazy85
Summary: Une histoire sur l'univers Sonic. Silver et Blaze partent pour leur lune de miel et tout semblait bien se passait pour Silver mais quand Blaze lui dit qu'une loi oblige d'avoir un successeur le plus tôt possible que sera sa réaction quand il apprendra ça ? Silvaze Noté M pour les citrons
1. Chapter 1

Je ne possède aucun des personnages, ils appartiennent à SEGA.

Désolé si il y'a des fautes d'orthographes.

C'est mon premier citron j'espère que vous allez aimer

N'hésitez pas à commenter

Silver 19 ans

Blaze 19 ans

Silver et Blaze se sont marier et de sont diriger vers leurs nuits de noce qu'ils allaient passé dans une île tropicale déserte. Silver a portait Blaze dans ses bras et vola grâce à ses pouvoirs, Blaze ayant le vertige avais enfouie son visage dans la fourrure de Silver qui l'a fait frémir tout le long du voyage. Une fois arrivé là-bas et s'être installer, Silver remarqua que Blaze était quelquefois nerveuse et embarrassée, mais à chaque fois que Silver lui demandait ce qu'il n'allait pas, à chaque fois elle lui répondait qu'il n'y avait rien. Un jour ils sont allés à la plage, Silver et Blaze bronzèrent au soleil, profitant du calme et du bruit des vagues, Blaze était en maillot de bain pourpre qui comprenait 2 pièces et Silver avait un maillot de bain argenté, les 2 n'avaient pas leurs gants et leurs chaussures et étaient allongés sur le sable paisiblement ferment les yeux apprécient le climat. Puis Blaze brisa le silence

Blaze- Silver...

Silver-Oui Blaze.

Blaze- Je suis désolé, à cause de cette stupide loi je suis obligé de me marier à mes 18 ans et je t'ai forcé à te marier.

Silver- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, c'est pareil pour moi, je t'aime alors le reste n'a pas d'importance. Et puis tu as réussi à faire retarder le mariage de 1 an, c'est incroyable ! Je ne regrette pas de mettre marier avec une incroyable personne comme toi.

Blaze alla se poser sur lui et mit ses mains sur ses épaules

Blaze- Merci Silver

Et elle a commenté à l'embrasser passionnément, et il fit pareil avec autant de passion, pendant le baiser Silver mit ses mains au milieu du dos de Blaze et la langue de Blaze a demandé l'accès à la bouche de Silver, elle fut autorisée et il y'a eu un combat de langue entre Silver et Blaze, Silver a passé sa main droite sur sa taille et la gauche dans le dos de Blaze et lui a gratter le dos de haut en bas en faisant en sorte que ses griffes ne sortent pas pour ne pas la griffer, et il appréciait la douce fourrure de Blaze au contact de sa main, elle aussi appréciait ce qu'il faisait, mais il voulait et souhaitait juste enlever la pièce du haut pour ne rencontré rien d'autre que la fourrure de Blaze et était très tentant, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Durant leurs, baiser ils sont tout deux rentrés dans une sorte d'euphorie après quelque minute ils se sont séparés pour l'air et la salive était la seule chose qui relie leur bouche, ils ont repris leurs respiration et se sont ré-embrasser. Quand ils ont terminé leur session de baiser ils sont allez à coter de leur maison proche de la plage, Blaze c'est assis au bord d'une rivière et laissa ces jambes tremper dans l'eau et Silver c'est allongé sur le dos sur les genoux de Blaze et lui caressa son oreille qu'elle avait fait exprès d'abaisser

Silver- Sa me rappelle quand ont étaient petit, ta queue m'adorait elle n'arrêtait de se frotter contre moi pendant que je te caressais l'oreille.

Blaze- Oooouuuuiiiii oui ma queue hé hé...Silver il faut que je te parle.

Silver- Qui y'a t'il ?

Blaze- Rien de grave mais tu sais que dans la royauté il faut un successeur.

Silver- Oui.

Blaze- Eh bien... Il y a une autre loi stupide qui stipule... Que le roi et la reine...

Silver- Oui ?

Blaze- Ils doivent...Faire...Faire un…ENFANT LE PLUS TÔT POSSIBLE! Dit-elle alors quel ferma les yeux et que son visage est devenu aussi rouge que les épines de Knuckles, au bout de quelque secondes elle arrêta de rougir et quand elle ouvris les yeux elle fut surprise de l'indifférence sur le visage de Silver

Blaze- Euh... Silver qu'en pense tu ?

Silver se redressa pour s'asseoir et se retourna pour lui aussi tremper ses jambes dans l'eau, il tourna la tête vers Blaze et dit

Silver- Eh bien je suppose que nous devons le faire.

Blaze commença à rougir

Silver- Tu sais quelle cigogne ont doit appeler ?

Il y'a eu 20 secondes de silence avec Blaze qui avait un air confuse

Blaze-...Quoi ?

Silver- Tu as dit qu'il faut qu'ont est un enfant alors il faut qu'on appelle la cigogne, c'est eux qui les crées non ?

Blaze était entre le rire et la surprise mais elle aurait du s'y attendre venant de Silver puis Blaze éclata de rire

Blaze- Hahaha tu est tellement hahaha naïf et innocent Silver.

Silver- Pourquoi ?

Blaze encore étouffé dans son rire répondit

Blaze- Hahaha car ce n'est pas comme ça que l'ont fait les enfants, ce n'est que pour les enfants que l'on dit sa hahaha tu est tellement amusant Silver

Elle lui donna un autre baiser rapide sur la bouche

Silver- Alors comment on en fait ?

Blaze arrêta tout de suite de rire et recommença à rougir

Blaze- Euuuuh... Je te l'expliquerais ce soir d'accord

Silver- Tu peux pas me le dire maintenant plutôt ?

Blaze- Non.

Silver préféré le savoir tout de suite et est irrité que Blaze refuse, puis son estomac à gargouillé et il se résigna à attendre car la faim a prit le dessus sur la curiosité

Silver- Je suppose que ce sera ce soir alors.

Blaze était soulagée.

Blaze- Aller, allons rassasier ton estomac.

Blaze et Silver retournèrent dans leur maisons et Blaze prépara un véritable banquet pour Silver, comme il faisait bon les deux ont décidaient de porter que leur maillot de bain pour la journée

Blaze- Silver le repas est servit.

Silver arriva dans la cuisine et vu la nourriture sur la table

Silver- Ça sent super bon mais tu est sur que tu ne veux pas d'aide ?

Blaze- Quand nous repartirons d'ici je ne pourrais plus te faire à manger, alors ne t'inquiète pas et en profite, d'accord.

Silver- D'accord.

Sur ces mots, ils commencèrent à manger, Blaze mangea élégamment tandis que Silver mangea avec ses mains sans vraiment d'accoutrement

Blaze- Tu pourrais faire un effort sur ta tenue quand même Silver.

Silver- Tu la dit toi même non ? Quand ont repartira ont ne pourra plus faire ce que l'on veut, alors autant profiter, personne à part nous ne le saura et nous réprimandera alors lâche toi.

Blaze-... Je détestent quand tu as raison.

Elle posa ces couverts et commença à manger comme elle le voulue. Ils ont passé le reste de la journée à s'amuser, à regarder un film, à rire et passer un long moment à s'embrasser passionnément plusieurs fois dans la journée. Puis vint le soir et Silver était excitait de savoir comment faire des enfants, et bon dieu il avait raison en vu de ce qu'il allait lui arrivé, il avait attendue ça toute la journée.

Silver- BLAZE!

Blaze- QUOI !? QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?! Dit-elle affolé à cause du cri de Silver

Silver- C'est le soir.

Blaze- ET !?

Silver- Tu ne te rappelle pas ce que tu as dit ?

Soudain Blaze s'e remémora de sa promesse et son museau commença à rougir

Blaze- Ho ça...

Silver- Alors comment ont fait des enfants ?

Blaze prit une grande respiration puis

Blaze- Bon je vais te le dire viens avec moi.

Blaze ramena Silver à l'étage dans leurs chambre

Blaze- Attend devant la porte.

Blaze rentra et laissa Silver devant la porte et attendit quelque minute puis

Blaze- Tu peux rentrer.

ATTENTION AUX PERSONNE DE -18 ANS VEUILLEZ PARTIR

Quand Silver rentra dans la chambre il vit que les lumières étaient éteinte et qu'aux lieu de ça il y avait des bougies allumés

Blaze- Approche.

Silver avança et réussi à voire Blaze qui étaient à genoux les mains dans ses cheveux, comme elle leva les bras cela a exposé ses seins.

Blaze- Tu aime ce que tu vois ? Dit-elle avec un sourie lubrique et un ton séduisant

Silver- B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BLAZE POURQUOI TU EST NU ?!

Blaze- Tu m'as demandé de t'apprendre alors voilà. Ne reste pas planté là, c'est déjà assez embarrassant comme ça pour moi...

Silver - Je veux bien mais je dois faire quoi ?

Blaze- Enlève ton maillot de bain et allonge toi sur le lit.

Silver fit ce que Blaze lui dit tout en étant nerveux de ce qui va lui arriver. Blaze rampa et se posa sur Silver avec les bras sur son torse et ses jambes sur les 2 cotés de Silver et l'embrassa, en même temps elle laisse ses bras parcourir le corps de Silver, elle sent son torse musclé et ses abdominaux cachés sous ses épines, ce qui l'excita. Le baiser se prolonge et Blaze continua de parcourir le corps de Silver et descend pour atteindre son entrejambe ce qui fit que Silver sursauta et brisa le baiser

Silver- Blaze c'est...!

Blaze -Shhhh détends toi.

Blaze recommença à embrasser Silver pour qu'il se calme et la laisse faire, elle frotta le membre de Silver petit à petit, Blaze fut un peu déçu car son membre en état de repos ne fait même pas la taille de son petit orteil, elle a été obligé de utiliser que son pouce et son index pour le frotter car ses mains étaient trop grande pour le saisir et s'attendait à ce que son membre ne dépasse même pas un demi pouce une fois en érection, mais elle se dit que ce n'était pas le plus important et que c'était son amour pour lui qui était le plus important. Silver ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle faisait mais ça lui faisait du bien et il frémit au contact de sa main

Blaze- Silver, pour faire un enfant il faut faire l'amour c'est à dire que tu met ton pénis dans mon vagin pour me mettre enceinte

Silver- Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu le frotte alors ?

Blaze - Ça ne fait pas du bien ? Dit-elle avec séduction alors qu'elle accéléré le mouvement

Silver se crispa

Silver-SI !

Blaze- Tu vois, tu ne t'es jamais masturber avant n'est-ce pas ?

Silver- Mastu-Quoi ?

Blaze- Oublie.

Blaze sentait que sa main parcourait un long chemin et qu'elle a utilisé sa main, ses 2 raisons l'ont rendu confuse se rappelant de la taille de son membre tout à l'heure, elle a tourné la tête pour posé le regard sur le membre de Silver maintenant en érection complète et elle halète de surprise de sa taille de 8,6 pouces et sa largeur de 1,9 pouces

Blaze- Mon dieu Silver ! Pour quelqu'un d'aussi ignorant en la matière, tu as un monstre bien caché. Dit-elle avec un sourire lubrique tandis qu'elle imagine ce qu'ils feront après

Ses yeux doré étaient obnubilé par sa longueur et sa largeur, sans s'en rendre compte elle avait arrêtée de frotter. Mais elle avait une peur

Blaze- * pense * "Pourra t'il seulement rentrer ?" Pensa t'elle avec inquiétude

Silver- Blaze ?

Blaze sortit de son hypnose

Blaze- Désolé, tu m'as surprise, laisse moi me racheter.

Blaze recommença à le frotter puis enleva sa main et donna un baiser sur ces lèvres, et descendit tout en continuant à donner un baiser à son menton, à son cou, puis elle descendit assez pour être en face de sa fourrure, elle commença à jouer avec faisant passer ses doigts à travers grattant, frottant et caressant sa fourrure, c'était si doux comme une laine, non en faite elle trouvait que sa fourrure de poitrine qui allait jusqu'à sa nuque faisant le tour de son cou, était la chose la plus douce et duveteux du monde, même la sienne n'était pas aussi douce, et puis elle est sûre qu'aucun hérisson n'a une plus grande fourrure au torse que Silver étant comme une fierté pour lui, mais il n'avait jamais fait attention à ça. Elle pensait au pauvre Sonic qui n'en a pas et que même ses épines ne recouvraient pas l'intégralité de son corps comme Silver ou Shadow

Ensuite Blaze posa des multiples baisés et la lécha comme si elle lui faisait une toilette mais sans le nettoyer, elle entendue les multiples halètements et gémissement de Silver sonnant comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, elle ne savait pas si c'était pareil pour les autres, mais la fourrure de Silver est très sensible, il a du mal à ne pas rire de chatouille juste lorsqu'elle pose sa tête dessus, alors avec un tel traitement de Blaze, il sentait une sensation agréable le traversant, c'était tout à fait autre chose que les chatouilles habituels qu'il ressentait ou des douleurs juste dans la vie quotidienne ou lors d'un combat, les ennemis par de multiples façon exploitait ce point faible comme par exemple: l'attrapait par là pour le jeter contre quelque chose ou tirer dessus, et bien d'autres chose. Mais ce que faisait Blaze n'avait rien de douloureux, il avait chaud et sentit comme si toute son énergie et sa conscience le quittait

Après 2 minutes Blaze arrêta laissant sa fourrure un peu en bazar avec de la salive, elle leva la tête pour voire que lorsqu'elle a arrêté Silver a baissé la tête pour la voire, elle voyait qu'il transpirait beaucoup avec des perles de sueur présent majoritairement sur son museau et rendant ses épines humides faisant que la lumière se reflétait un peu sur son visage, son museau avait deux grandes rougeurs de chaque cotés, ses yeux étaient presque fermés et étaient rempli d'excitation et il haletait beaucoup, apparemment il avait aimé. Satisfaite de son travail elle quitta sa fourrure pour descendre en ligne doit donnant un baiser à ses abdominaux presque invisible sous ses épines mais bien présent et finalement arrivant devant son membre dur et mouillé à cause de sa pré-semence causé par toute cette excitation qu'il lui a était donné. Blaze admira ce grand tronc dur bavant un peu par la gauche de sa bouche qui faisait un sourire lubrique, elle en avait l'eau à la bouche. Puis elle commença doucement à frotter pour ré-habituer Silver à la sensation puis elle approcha sa bouche et commença à lécher le bout ce qui envoya un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale de Silver

Silver- BLAZE !

Blaze sentit dés le touché avec sa langue sa pré-semence qui était amer mais bon pour elle, elle lécha complètement le membre de Silver une fois de bas en haut puis retira sa main et lécha le bout, un peu la fente de sa queue et sans prévenir elle engloutit son membre massif dans sa bouche ce qui provoqua un grand gémissement de la part de Silver au contact du nouveau sentiment, elle le suça en balançant la tête de haut en bas à un rythme moyen.

Silver- BLAZE ! Dit-il en levant la tête fermant les yeux et serrant ses dents tandis que son corps se crispait

Blaze-*pense*"Elle est tellement grande et elle est si bonne, j'aimerais pouvoir la sucer toute la journée."

Elle quitta une seconde son membre

Blaze- Essaye de te détendre Silver, ce sera meilleur.

Silver fit ce qu'elle lui dit et baissa la tête pour que son regard soit pointé vers le plafond, il arrêta de serrer ses dents et essaya de retrouver son calme et de ralentir sa respiration, il détendit complètement son corps lui donnant l'impression d'être collé au lit. Blaze vue que Silver a fait ce qu'elle lui a dit de faire et recommença à le sucer avec plus de vigueur, il reçu tellement de plaisir qu'il avait du mal à penser rationnellement alors que son corps l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit à part rester immobile et apprécier le plaisir. Plus le temps passé et plus il sentait une sorte de pression à son entrejambe ce qui n'échappa à la vigilance de Blaze, quand la sensation était importante Blaze s'arrêta de le sucer et recommença à le frotter avec sa main.

Blaze- Il y'a quelque chose qui arrive ?

Silver- Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Blaze- Ça s'appelle jouir, pour les hommes tu tires du sperme créé et accumulé ici.

A la fin de sa phrase elle attrapa et joua avec ses testicules, une action qui surprit Silver.

Blaze- Préviens moi quand tu jouis.

Elle commença à sucer ses testicules et frotta son membre et augmente son rythme au fur et à mesure que le temps passé

Silver- Blaze Je...

A ces mots Blaze arrêta de sucer ses testicules et à la place les frotta et recommença à le sucer, la première chose qu'elle sentait était la pré-semence plus importante qui s'est échappé de son membre, elle prit un plaisir à l'avaler puis pris d'un coup les 8,6 pouces dans sa bouche

Silver- BLAZE C'EST TROP BON !

C'était trop pour Silver le contact de ses douces lèvres, le fond de sa gorge et sa langue tournant autour de son membre lui faisant dangereusement s'approcher de l'orgasme. Elle accéléra son rythme et suça plus fort, elle sentie son pénis grossir et palpiter dans sa bouche et quelque seconde plus tard les yeux de Blaze s'élargissent alors que Silver a jouis en tirant des corps de sperme dans la bouche de Blaze qui eu ses joues gonflées pleine de sperme et a était obligé de se retirer, mais l'orgasme de Silver n'était pas terminer. Il a continuer à jouir des cordes sur ses seins et son visage ce qui excita Blaze. Après son orgasme Silver haleta du plaisir fou qu'il à ressenti du tout premier orgasme de sa vie et Blaze avala la charge de Silver en plusieurs fois et regarda la quantité de sperme sur elle

Blaze- Il y en à tellement, pire qu'une fontaine. Dit-elle d'un ton séduisant

Elle lécha ses seins et prit le sperme sur son visage et l'avala puis elle remit son visage au niveau du membre de Silver

Blaze- Tu en à mis partout, je vais te nettoyer.

Elle commença à lécher le sperme autour de sa bite et suça son membre pour avaler le sperme faisant gémir Silver qui n'avait toujours pas récupéré ses esprits de son orgasme, une fois ça fait elle se retira

Blaze- Voilà tout propre.

Blaze remonta et se posa sur Silver avec les bras pliés sur son torse et ses jambes pliés sur les 2 cotés de Silver et lui lécha le cou quelque seconde léchant aussi sa fourrure qui est tout près de son cou en attendant qu'il retrouve la raison ce qu'il apprécia.

Blaze- C'était bon ?

Silver-*haletant* Oui *haletant*...

Blaze- Ton pénis et ton sperme sont délicieux. Après avoir jouis ton pénis redeviens mou et il faut attendre un peu pour que tu puisse recommencer.

Silver-*haletant* Alors *haletant*pourquoi il est toujours *haletant* dur ?

Blaze était confuse de ce qu'il vient de dire et sentit quelque chose qui n'arrêtait pas de poussé contre son entrejambe depuis tout ta l'heure, elle regarda son membre et fut surprise qu'il était encore dur, mais c'était plutôt une bonne chose pour elle

Blaze- Tu dois pouvoir jouir plusieurs fois de suite apparemment, c'est très rare, non, je dirais même unique.

Silver- C'est mauvais ?

Blaze- Non bien au contraire, en tout cas c'est à ton tour de me faire du bien.

Blaze se leva et aida Silver à se redressait et c'est au tour de Blaze d'être allongée avec Silver sur elle

Blaze- Les femmes aimes quand tu joue avec leurs seins alors vas-y.

Silver- D'accord.

Silver s'approcha des seins de Blaze 90C, il commença a attraper ses seins et les tripota pour le plus grand plaisir de Blaze

Blaze- Lèches les.

Il à lécher le sein droit et continua à frotta le gauche trouvant ses seins extrêmement doux, il n'a plus réussi à penser et a laissé faire ses instincts

Blaze- Oh oui Silver ! Juste comme ça ! Dit-elle en appuyant la tête de Silver sur sa poitrine avec son bras gauche et serra les draps avec sa main droite

Il continua, puis sans réfléchir, il a mordiller le téton maintenant érigé de Blaze ce qui provoqua un petit cri de sa part l'inquiétant

Silver- Je t'ai fais mal ?!

Blaze- Non, c'est juste que tu ma surprise mais ça fait du bien. Ensuite Silver tu dois me lécher en bas. Dit-elle en ouvrant un peu ses jambes et avec ses 2 doigts ouvra sa chatte

Silver descendit jusqu'à son entrejambe et commença à lécher son vagin faisant frémir Blaze qui a retirer ses doigts pour laisser faire Silver

Silver- Comme ça ?

Blaze- Oui et joue aussi avec mon clitoris.

Silver- Clito-quoi ?

Blaze- La petite boule sur mon vagin

Silver chercha et remarqua la petite boule, alors il la frotta et la pince avec 2 de ses doigts et recommença à lécher sa chatte, il sentie le jus de Blaze coulait et entendit ses gémissement ce qui a fait surmultiplié ses hormones, tellement qu'il savait instinctivement comment faire du bien à Blaze. Il enfonça sa langue dans le vagin de Blaze qui resserra ses jambes sur la tête de Silver

Blaze- OH OUI CONTINUE !

Silver- Si tu me bloque avec tes jambes, ça sera difficile.

A ces mots Blaze enleva l'emprise de ses jambes autour de la tête de Silver

Blaze- Désolé, mais c'est toi qui ma fait trop de bien.

Silver- Désolé.

Blaze eu un petit rire

Blaze- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Tu es juste tellement doué pour me faire perdre mon sang-froid c'est tout, maintenant continue.

Silver- Très bien.

Silver reprit son travail et Blaze gémit quand elle sentie sa langue chaude léché sa chatte et qu'il frotta son clitoris, il mit sa langue dans sa chatte et la fait bouger de haut en bas dans son ouverture

Blaze- Plus vite ! Utilise tes doigts à l'intérieur.

Silver s'exécute et mit 1 doigt à l'intérieur et le fit bouger rapidement. Profitant du fait que sa langue était libre il lécha son clitoris. Blaze massait ses seins et apprécier la masse de plaisir qui traversé son corps

Blaze- Continue met un autre a l'intérieur !

Silver mit un second doigt dedans et accéléra son rythme, Blaze tortilla son corps dans tous les sens savourant le traitement de Silver

Blaze- JE JOUIS !

Les jus de Blaze ont recouvert le visage de Silver pendant qu'elle jouissait. Après son orgasme; Blaze haleta de son orgasme

Blaze-*haletant* Silver *haletant* tu es *haletant* incroyable. *haletant* C'est beaucoup mieux *haletant* que quand je me masturbe. *haletant*

Silver- Tu te masturbais avant ?

Blaze- Oui *haletant* honnêtement je ne sais pas comment tu as fais *haletant* pour ne pas t'être masturber de ta vie *haletant*.

Silver- Si c'est aussi bon que ce que tu m'as fais ressentir, je ne sais pas non plus comment j'ai pu passer à coté de ça aussi. Mais en faite c'est quoi ?

Blaze- Faire *haletant* ce qu'ont fait *haletant* seul *haletant* .

Silver- Oh, j'ai raté quelque chose. *Pense* "Et si je me nettoyais comme Blaze."

Blaze- Tu veux savoir *haletant* ce qu'il y'a après *haletant* ?

N'ayant aucune réponse de Silver elle fit de son mieux pour baisser sa tête vers Silver qui était entrain d'avaler les jus sur son visage

Silver- Je n'ai rien goutté de meilleure.

Blaze rougit fortement et essaya d'éviter le contact visuel

Blaze- euh oui s-s-s-serte euuuuhhh pass-s-s-sons à la suite. Dit-elle en balbutiant essayent de couper court à la conversation

Elle remonta sur Silver qui c'est allongé là où elle était plutôt sa tête sur l'oreiller et Blaze se mit au-dessus de lui et plaça son membre juste en dessous de sa féminité

Blaze- Alors ce qu'ont a fait été des préliminaires, et maintenant tu veux que je t'emmène au paradis ?

Silver- J'y suis déjà avec ta simple présence.

Blaze- Alors je vais t'emmener au-delà.

Silver- Je le suis déjà avec ce qu'ont a fait.

Blaze- Alors encore plus loin, ont va faire l'amour. Tu vas adorer mais je vais devoir y'aller doucement.

Silver- Pourquoi ?

Blaze- La première fois pour certaine fille est douloureuse, et malheureusement je sens que j'en fais partis mais tant que ça te fait du bien.

Silver- Tant que ça me fait du bien ?! Je ne veut pas te faire souffrir!

Blaze s'abaissa et embrassa Silver

Blaze- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne l'est qu'un peu et ça me fait du bien aussi, tu veux me faire du bien n'est-ce pas ?

Silver-Oui mais...

Blaze- Tu vois.

Silver- Et pourquoi tu dis que tu vas avoir mal.

Blaze- Eh bien la première fois que je me suis masturbée, j'ai eu mal lorsque j'ai mit mon doigt à l'intérieur de mon vagin au début, alors j'imagine que ton membre, forcément.

Silver- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu devrais avoir mal toi, les autres filles n'ont pas mal ?

Blaze- En faite, quand un homme pénètre une femme il détend une membrane appelé hymen, ce n'est pas forcément douloureux la première fois pour les femmes, il y'en a même qui naissent sans hymen, et elles ont de la chance car sont sûres de ne pas avoir mal. Mais moi, ma membrane est presque comme un hymen clos, dans ce cas faut voir un gynécologue, mais moi mon vagin était assez ouvert pour ne pas y'aller, en revanche ça va donc me causer de la douleur lors de notre rapport sexuelles.

Après son explication Blaze pouvait voire que la fumée sortait presque des oreille de Silver alors que son cerveau enregistrait et traiter toutes les informations qu'elle lui a dit

Silver- Tails, que fais tu dans le corps de ma femme ?

Blaze ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa blague et Silver suivit. Elle lui donna un baiser passionné puis se redressa

Blaze- Allez, fini les enfantillages, je vais te faire devenir un vrai homme, et tu va me faire devenir une vrai femme.

Blaze enfonça grâce à une de ses main une partie du bout de son membre pour qu'il tienne et posa ses mains sur les bras de Silver pour s'appuyer. Lentement elle enfonça son membre dans sa chatte et elle se tordit lorsqu'elle sentie le membre de Silver casser les murs de sa virginité, la douleur était à chaque fois de plus en plus grande, mais elle le cacha pour ne pas inquiétez Silver et continua jusqu'à avoir 5 pouces en elle. Du coté de Silver, il perdit la tête du au plaisir et il ne pouvait plus penser jusqu'à ce qu'il ressenti quelque chose de chaud dégouliner sur membre et sentie une drôle d'odeur. Il regarda et fut horrifié de voir que du sang couler du vagin de Blaze et vu qu'elle semblait souffrir le martyre. Dés qu'il l'a vu, il utilisa ses pouvoirs et retira Blaze de son pénis pour éviter que le reste s'enfonce d'un coup en elle ou ne serait-ce qu'un peu et il l'assit à sa droite ce qui surpris Blaze. Silver s'assit

Silver- STOP ! JE NE VEUT PAS TE VOIRE SOUFFRIR ! NOUS NE LE REFERONS PLUS ! PLUS JAMAIS ! JE PRÉFÈRE ENCORE AVOIR DES PROBLÈMES QUE DE TE FAIRE DU MAL !

Blaze- Mais...

Silver- PAS DE MAIS !

Blaze- Et la loi qui nous demande de faire un enfant ?

Silver- J'en merde la loi.

Silver alla se coucher montrant son dos à Blaze. Blaze était joyeuse que Silver pense plus à ne pas qu'elle souffre que de recevoir du plaisir. Mais elle voulait continuer

Blaze-... Silver... Il faut que je te parle...

Silver- Si c'est pour recommencer ça ne sert à rien.

Blaze- La loi que j'ai dit ce matin... N'existe pas...

Silver se redressa et se retourna instantanément au son des paroles de Blaze

Silver- Alors pourquoi tu m'a menti ?! tu voulais SOUFFRIR ?!

Blaze- Non Silver, je veux le faire avec toi car tu est le hérisson que j'aime, je veux faire ça avec toi uniquement. Je veux avoir tes enfants.

Silver resta sans voix tandis que Blaze se rapprocha et l'embrassa. Blaze se remit sur lui et essaya de reconduire le membre de Silver jusqu'à sa féminité, mais Silver l'arrêta en brisant son baiser, elle regarda Silver et vit la peur sur son visage

Silver- Tu es sûre...?

Blaze- Oui Silver, ne m'arrête plus s'il te plaît.

Silver-*soupir* D'accord mais vas-y doucement, vraiment doucement, vraiment vraiment doucement, vraiment vraiment vraiment doucement. Si c'est à cause de moi, je veux que tu prennes ton temps, ne te forces pas et fait autant de pause que tu veux.

Blaze- Comme tu veux.

Blaze mit le membre de Silver une nouvelle fois en elle, comme elle a déjà mis en elle 5 pouces avant elle ne ressenti la douleur qu'après, elle alla doucement pour s'habituer à la douleur et ne pas inquiéter plus Silver. 10 minute plus tard les 8,6 pouces furent en elle et elle s'immobilisa laissant le temps à la dernière douleur de partir, grâce à la lenteur de sa descente et les pause régulières, la douleur a était de loin moins douloureuse de ce qu'elle aurait du être. A cause du plaisir et de la douleur qui traversait son corps en même temps, elle ne pouvait plus penser et elle ne pu se tenir et c'est s'effondré sur Silver, la tête sur sa fourrure. Silver était au paradis, la sensation des murs chaud et humides de Blaze se resserrant sur son membre, mais ignora le plaisir car Silver s'inquiétait plus pour Blaze qui vivait un enfer que d'avoir du plaisir, pour lui aussi c'était un enfer de voir Blaze souffrir autant, par lui surtout, il se sentait égoïste d'accaparer pour lui tout le plaisir, il versa presque une larme. Il la serra fort dans ses bras et caressa doucement son dos s'excusant. Une fois la douleur final partit elle se redressa mettant son visage en face du sien

Blaze- Ca y'est Silver, tu es un vrai homme. Et je suis une vrai femme, ta femme.

Silver- Hum... C'est cool non ? Non désolé je veux dire...!

Blaze- Oui, c'est cool. Dit-elle le stoppant pour éviter un autre discours contradictoire, gênant pour lui et sans aucun sens car il devenait nerveux

Silver abaissa son stress et réfléchit calmement à quoi dire après sa bêtise car il a compris que ce que Blaze lui a dit est vraiment important et que ce sont des choses à ne pas prendre à la légère, et que plus important que tout, c'est à lui qu'elle l'a dit. Et le fait de ne pas s'être rendu compte tout de suite a du la blesser, même si elle le cachait, il voyait bien sur son visage qu'elle est blessé. Il réfléchit aux mots à dire pour ne pas s'enfoncer d'avantage et ne pas la blesser plus, même si il sait qu'elle comprends qu'il ne sait pas trop comment agir, mais pour lui ce n'était pas une excuse valable. Il a enfin trouvé quelque chose à dire qui lui paraissait censé

Silver- Je suis ton homme.

Blaze sourit

Blaze- C'est cool non ?

Ils ont chacun fait un ricanement et se sont embrassé

Blaze- Maintenant que la douleur est partit, prêt pour la partie amusante ?

Silver- Tu n'a plus mal ? Dit-il avec crainte

Blaze- Non c'est seulement quand je perd ma virginité.

Silver fit une tête confuse

Blaze- La première fois.

Silver- Ah d'accord.

Blaze- Tu te sens bien en moi ?

Silver- Oui c'est tellement serré... Blaze, je suis profondément désolé...

Blaze- *soupir* Ah la la Silver. C'est mon choix, si je n'aurais pas voulue, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Mais aussi j'ai envie de te rendre heureux autant que tu veux me rendre heureuse.

Silver- Je sais... Mais quand même.

Blaze tourna pour mettre Silver sur elle à quatre pattes

Blaze- Tu penses trop ! Maintenant tu dois bouger tes hanches de haut en bas.

Silver- Mais...

Blaze- Bouge !

Silver ne l'a pas fait car il a était prit de court, Blaze roula des yeux et c'est elle qui bougea ses hanches et il fut hypnotisé par le plaisir ressentit déjà au premier frottement et est devenu de plus en plus excité.

Blaze- Arrête de penser et abandonne toi au plaisir.

Blaze arrêta après 3 minutes, mais l'excitation de Silver l'a poussé à en vouloir plus. Il commença à bouger ses hanches de haut en bas comme Blaze lui avait dit, intensifiant son excitation ce qui a pour conséquence de le faire accélérer petit à petit tandis que Blaze gémissait à cause du plaisir qu'elle ressent

Blaze- Comment c'est ?

Silver- C'est incroyable Blaze ! C'est si serré ! Humide ! Doux ! C'est chaud ! Et c'est si bon !

Blaze- Bien alors bouge PLUS FORT, PLUS VITE !

Silver pompa aussi fort et balança ses hanche aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Blaze halète alors que le membre de Silver donne des vague de plaisir à travers son corps. Silver était hypnotisé par les seins de Blaze qui rebondissent frénétiquement de haut en bas à chaque poussé

Blaze- Silver, tu n'imagine même pas depuis quand j'attendais de faire ça avec toi, je suis si heureuse !

Silver voulu tenter quelque chose il se souvenu que ça lui faisait du bien quand elle lui a lécher le cou, donc il c'est rapproché de son cou et commença à le lécher et en profita pour masser ses seins

Blaze- OH OUI OUI CONTINUE !

Silver arrêta de lécher son cou et se dirigea vers ses seins, il lécha le droit et continua de masser le gauche, puis il commença à mordiller son téton droit et pinça le gauche ce qui fait crier Blaze de plaisir et elle utilisa ses bras pour appuyer la tête de Silver dans sa poitrine.

Blaze- JE T'AIME SILVER !

Silver- MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME !

Après quelque minute Blaze sentit que son pénis devenait de plus en plus gros et Silver fit son annonce

Silver- Blaze...Je...

Blaze- JOUIS A L'INTÉRIEUR...

Silver accéléra son rythme jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leurs apogée il s'enfonça au maximum pour pouvoir jouir ils ont crié leurs nom

Silver- BLAZE !

Blaze- SILVER ! Dit-ils alors qu'ils jouissent ensemble.

Silver lâchait des masses de sperme dans le vagin de Blaze et elle sentit sa semence chaude coulé en elle il y en eu tellement qu'il y'en a eu plein qui à débordé. A la fin de son orgasme il s'écroula sur les seins de Blaze tout en haletant et tenta de respiré convenablement,

Blaze- Alors *haletant* ça fait *haletant* quoi de *haletant* prendre la *haletant* virginité royale ?

Silver-*haletant*c'était *haletant*si bon *haletant* ça serait génial de le refaire *haletant* un jour.

Blaze le retourna sur le dos, se redressa et s'appuie en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Silver, elle a accidentellement retiré son membre en roulant.

Blaze-*haletant* Ce n'est pas fini.

Blaze profita de la vue du corps de Silver. Avec le peu de ses pectoraux que sa fourrure laissé entre voir sur les cotés, ses bras et ses abdominaux tout musclé et sexy, sa fourrure blanche soyeuse et douce en désordre, et son pénis en érection avec un peu de leur jus dessus, ajoutant la transpiration sur tout son corps dont les perles brillaient un peu mettant en valeur ses muscles ont donné le tournis à Blaze qui mouillait, car bon sang Silver a le corps le plus chaud et excitant du monde ! Mais elle sentie aussi une sensation étrange à son nez

Silver- Blaze tu saigne du nez, tu as mal ?!

Blaze frotta le sang qui coulait de son nez avec son avant bras droit

Blaze Ne t'inquiète pas, cela se produit quand on aime le corps du sexe opposé

Silver rougit

Silver- Tu aime... mon corps... Dit-il timidement

Blaze- Oui, depuis nos 15 ans j'ai trouvé que tu commençais à devenir virile et sexy, j'ai beaucoup apprécié la vue de ton corps parfait, j'avais beaucoup de mal a ne pas sauter sur toi.

Silver- Merci... Dit-il alors que son visage était aussi rouge que le magma a cause de cette confession

Blaze- Et toi tu aime mon corps ? Dit-elle avec une voie lubrique et séduisante s'attendant à avoir une réponse direct, c'était Silver, mais elle savait que c'était aussi un homme

Silver- Euh... Je sais pas.

Blaze fut confuse une seconde songeant au faite qu'il n'aime pas, mais elle pensa à une possibilité

Blaze- Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es jamais rincer l'œil sur moi ?

Silver- Rincer l'œil ? Ça doit faire mal non ?

Blaze- Pffff hahaha non je veux dire tu na jamais regardé autre part sur moi que mon visage, comme mes seins ou mes cuisses ?

Silver- Je ne me l'aurais jamais permis !... J'aurais du c'est sa ?

Blaze- Non, disons que tu es plus pure que je ne le pensais, mais je dois te remercier de ne jamais m'avoir salie même dans tes rêves et d'avoir laissé mon honneur intacte, merci ça compte beaucoup pour moi et sa me prouve ton amour.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément

Silver- Tu sais, je n'ai rien vraiment fais pour ça

Blaze-C'est comme ça que ont remarque les personnes les plus pures, ça ne se contrôle pas car rien de négatif est en eux ou dans leurs actions, comme toi .

Silver- Merci... Dit-il embarrassait

Silver- EH!

Blaze- Quoi ?

Silver- Sa veut dire que tu m'a sali ?

Blaze- Euh...

Silver-Blaze. Dit-il fermement

Blaze- Oui... désolé Silver je n'ai pas pu résister...

Silver- ...*soupir* Je suppose que ce n'est pas grave, au final tu ne m'a pas donner de douleur quelconque, et ont est marié donc ce n'est pas important

Blaze- Merci Silver, tu es trop gentil.

Silver- De rien.

Blaze- Et comme tu l'a dis, maintenant ont est mariés, alors tu peux regarder mon corps sans gène, tu pourras rattraper tous le temps que tu as perdue et tu peux me dire comment tu trouve mon corps.

Blaze se redressa se tenant sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il regarda son corps Silver ne pu détourner son regard quelque part d'autre que sur le corps séduisant de Blaze. Elle avait des formes parfaites, ses seins violets était juste assez grand pour qu'ils se marient très bien avec la silhouette de Blaze, ses cheveux étaient relâchés, ses hanches lisses, ses courbes sexy, son fin ventre violet et sa chatte qui dégouline de leurs jus, tous cela faisait mal à la tête de Silver. Blaze savait que Silver apprécier car de 1 il saignait du nez et de 2 que son membre pousse contre elle pour son plus grand plaisir

Blaze- Tu aime vraiment mon corps hein ? Dit-elle pendant qu'elle essuyé le sang qui dégoulinait avec sa main droite

Silver- Oui, tu es magnifique.

Blaze rougit à son commentaire et se sentie gêner voulant stopper la conservation, Blaze s'abaissa sur son membre et commença à chevauchez Silver

Blaze- Laisse-moi bouger.

Elle commença à balancer ses hanches de haut en bas sur son membre ce qui lui permit de laisser son membre pénétrer plus profondément en elle et la nouvelle position fit frémir Blaze, elle prit ses seins dans ses mains et les lécha pour augmenter son plaisir. Elle descendit sur lui pressant sa poitrine contre celle de Silver et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, à cause de ses déplacements ces tétons se frottes contre ceux de Silver et elle commença à lécher son cou avec un peu de fourrure pendant un moment

Silver- BLAZE! N'arrêta t'il pas de dire

Elle descend et taquina les tétons érigés de Silver à travers des cotés de sa fourrure et les a mordillé chacun leur tour, ce qui excita Silver sans compter le sperme que Silver à décharger tous t'a l'heure qui coulait sur le membre de Silver améliorant l'accès à sa chatte. Ensuite elle prit les mains de Silver et les posa sur ses fesses

Blaze- Serre les doucement. Dit-elle qu'elle recommença à faire la toilette de la fourrure de Silver

Silver pressa les fesses de Blaze ce qui augmenta le plaisir de Blaze faisant accélérer son rythme. Après un moment Silver récupéra un peu donc il se redressa emmenant Blaze avec lui et en laissant ces mains sur ses fesses, Silver suça ses seins et leva ses hanches quand celle de Blaze descende les mettant en synchronisations, cela à permis à son membre de pénétrer encore plus loin dans l'ouverture de Blaze, à cause du plaisir atteint, elle enroba ses bras autour du cou de Silver et à posé sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de Silver, ce dernier a arrêter de sucer ses seins et recommença à lécher son cou en faisant de faible morsure.

Blaze- AH! AH! AH! AH! OUI SILVER CONTINUE PLUS VITE!

Silver accéléra ses actions ce qui fit que Blaze s'approche dangereusement de son apogée

Blaze- JE JOUIS!

Quand Blaze eu son orgasme Silver arrêta de bouger, sa chatte c'est beaucoup resserrer sur le membre de Silver et il senti les jus de Blaze qui ont coulé sur son membre, il a aussi pris Blaze dans ses bras et caressa son dos le temps qu'elle se calme. Et il entraîna Blaze pendant qu'il s'allongeait sur son dos

Blaze-*haletant* Tu *haletant* apprends vite *haletant* tu sais ou me touché.

Silver rougit de son commentaire et il répondit nerveusement

Silver- R-ravie que ça t'es plu.

Blaze- Mais, tu n'a pas encore jouis.

Silver- Non, mais ce n'est pas grave tant que ça ta fait du bien, je me sentirai mal de te redemander de me faire jouir alors que tu ne veux pas. C'est comme si tu serais un objet me servant uniquement à me faire du bien.

Blaze- Tu est tellement naïf. Silver ! Je suis ta femme et en tant que t'elle je veux te faire te sentir bien dans tous les sens du terme, c'est mon rôle, alors si tu veux qu'on est des relations sexuelles, tu peux me demander quand tu veux et où tu veux, tant que nous sommes seul, alors que je ne t'entendes plus dire ça. C'est naturel, donc tu peux me demander ce que tu veux pour avoir du plaisirs et ça marche dans les 2 sens. D'accord ?

Silver- D'accord ?

Blaze- Bien.

Blaze eu un sourire pervers

Blaze- Et qui t'as dis que je ne voulais pas ? Je suis toujours pas satisfaite, et je te veux. A combien de ton apogée tu es ?

Silver- Je dirais la moitié

Blaze- Bien ont va essayaient autre chose

Elle retira le membre de Silver et commença à sucer le membre de Silver en y laissant beaucoup de salive puis elle arrêta et s'allongea son cul en l'air et elle posa le haut de son corps contre le lit avec ses seins devant elle et mit sa main droite dans sa chatte pour prendre du sperme de Silver qui restai en elle, c'est sûre qu'il n'en manquait pas. Ensuite elle en mit un peu sur son anus pour faciliter l'accès a Silver et elle à écarter son anus

Blaze- Maintenant tu vas ici, rentre doucement.

Silver se mit à genou derrière Blaze et posa ses mains sur son étroit derrière écartant son entrée à la place de Blaze ce qui lui a permis de mettre ses bras croisé devant elle, Silver commença à rentrer doucement le bout, grâce à la salive qu'a déposé Blaze sur son membre et le sperme sur son cul, Silver peut facilement y rentrer et sentit que son cul était tellement serré que ça l'emmena dans une petite transe à cause du plaisir. Juste que le bout, et Blaze sentait que tous son intestin était rempli et luttais contre la douleur en agrippant les draps.

Blaze- Tu es si grand !

Silver- Et toi tu es si serré.

Silver continua de rentrer tout doucement à chaque fois que Blaze lui fit signe de continuer. 15 minute plus tard, les 8,6 pouces sont à l'intérieur et Silver s'arrêta car il savait qu'a l'intérieur, Blaze luttait contre la douleur, même si elle était pas énorme grâce à la lenteur et à la lubrification et elle lui a dit, mais il voulu quand même attendre jusqu'à ce que la douleur disparaisse. Il abaissa sa tête au niveau de Blaze et grignota doucement son oreille essayant de faire diminuer la douleur, après que Blaze s'habitua à la sensation, elle tourna sa tête vers Silver et l'embrassa signe qu'il pouvait bouger, il se redressa et commença lentement à bouger ses hanches et n'entra que 5 pouces pour laisser Blaze s'habituer tandis qu'il profitait du doux plaisir qu'il obtient ce qui le dérangea si c'est aux prix de la douleur de Blaze, mais se résigna au faite qu'elle le voulait et qu'elle trouverait toutes les raisons du monde pour l'obliger à continuer. 2 minutes plus tard Blaze commença à ne plus sentir la douleur et en informa Silver qui se redressa et commença à bouger plus vite

Blaze- Silver va plus vite et plus profondément.

Silver accéléra ses mouvements et mit 7 pouces, ce qui donna beaucoup de plaisir à Blaze

Blaze- TU ES SI GRAND !

Silver se rabaissa jusqu'à la tête de Blaze et alterna entre lécher et mordiller sa nuque, et avec sa main droite il enfonça 2 doigts dans sa chatte et sa main gauche massa son sein gauche, et de temps en temps pinça son téton. La combinaison fit fortement gémir Blaze qui cria de plaisir et elle lécha son sein droit pour augmenter le plaisir parfois atteignant son téton

Blaze- VAS-Y PLUS FORT !

Silver Accéléra toutes ses actions et il mis les 8,6 Pouces en elle et continua de pomper et cette fois agressivement du à sa surexcitation causé par les gémissement de Blaze, son cul serré et l'odeur de ses phéromones. Puis Silver à déplacer sa tête pour atteindre l'oreille de Blaze et recommença à la mordiller la pointe faisant frémir et crier Blaze et lui murmura

Silver- Blaze je vais jouir !

Blaze- AH ! AH ! MOI AUSSI ! FAIS LE A L'INTÉRIEUR!

Silver accéléra ses poussés avec son sexe battant contre le fessier de Blaze, ils ont tout les 2 respirer plus fort et Blaze est venu en retendant ses bras et elle trempa les draps avec ses jus qui n'arrêtait pas de sortir de sa chatte. Elle cria le nom de Silver en levant les yeux au plafond dans l'extase et la bouche ouverte, la langue pendante tandis que leurs orgasmes les déchires

Blaze- SILVER!

Avec une dernière poussé Silver c'est enfoncé en Blaze et il est aussi venu

Silver- BLAZE!

Silver déchargea sa semence chaud dans le cul serré de Blaze. Sa graine à rempli son cul, et il a tellement jouis que beaucoup de sperme est tombé sur leur lit. Quand leur orgasme se sont terminé, Silver se retira de Blaze avec son pénis encore en érection suivi des fluides qui qu'il a expulsé à l'instant, il était à genoux pliant ses jambes du faîtes que il se retrouva assis sur ses talons. Le couple tenta de reprendre leurs respirations alors qu'ils récupéraient leurs raisons de touts les extase qu'ils ont enchaîné depuis le début. Après 10 minutes à retrouver leurs esprits, Blaze se retourna vers Silver et lui donna encore un long et passionner baiser, en faisant un combat de langue où chacune lutté pour dominer l'autre pendant que Blaze recommença à masser le membre de Silver gagnant des gémissement de Silver durant le baiser. Ils s'allongèrent lentement sur le lit sans briser le baiser avec Silver sur le lit et Blaze au-dessus.

Blaze- Tu es incroyable, après tous tes orgasme tu es encore dur. En plus tu sais comment faire plaisirs à une femme.

Silver devenue aussi rouge que les épines de Knuckles

Silver- Merci... Je crois. Dit-il embarrassé

Puis sans prévenir elle se retourna de façon à avoir son membre en face d'elle et son ouverture au-dessus de la tête de Silver

Blaze- Faisons nous plaisir mutuellement.

A ces mots Blaze commença à sucer la queue de Silver et Silver enfonça sa tête dans sa chatte et mit sa langue dans la chatte de Blaze et commença à l'explorer. Les 2 gémissaient du plaisir que leurs procuraient l'autre, mais leurs gémissent étaient étouffés par le sexe de l'autre. Silver commença à faire tourner sa langue en cercle à l'intérieur faisant enlever l'emprise de Blaze sur son membre et la fit crier

Blaze- AAAAAH ! OUI SILVER COMME CA !

Puis elle suça son doigt et fit un sourire lubrique, elle reprit le membre de Silver dans sa bouche, utilisa sa main droite pour jouer avec ses testicules et enfonça son doigt dans l'anus de Silver ce qui provoqua un cri de Silver étouffé par le vagin de Blaze du à la sensation étrange du doigt de Blaze qui pénétrait et bouger dans tous les sens dans son anus, alors il à instinctivement fait comme Blaze qui à son tour a eu un gémissement étouffé par le membre de Silver. Au fur et à mesure où le temps passe ils rajoutèrent un doigt dans le cul de l'autre mais n'allaient pas au dessus de 3 doigts. Après quelque minute Silver stoppa ses action

Silver- Blaze j'arrive.

Blaze- Moi aussi venons ensemble.

Blaze accéléra ses actions idem pour Silver qui les avaient repris avec plus d'intensité, il lécha sa chatte de bas en haut puis la rentra et la sortie et recommença en boucle, il fit en sorte qu'il atteigne son clitoris à chaque fois qu'il lèche sa chatte, Blaze aspira aussi fort qu'elle pouvait son membre tout en tournant sa langue autour de son membre et elle suça de la base jusqu'à la pointe de son membre, il ne fallut que quelque seconde pour que les 2 atteignent leurs orgasme une nouvelle fois, d'abord Blaze mais Silver continua de lécher pour recevoir ses jus directement dans sa bouche, ce qui a aussi augmentait le plaisir de Blaze, puis l'orgasme de Silver arriva et Blaze décida de tout avaler et continua de sucer son membre même pendant son orgasme ce qui fait que Silver gémit des cris de plaisir. Après 1 minute d'orgasme Blaze avala la dernière charge de sperme de Silver, elle en avait pas laisser une seule goutte sortir de sa bouche elle c'est retourné vers lui et s'allongea sur Silver .

Blaze- C'était *haletant* vraiment *haletant* incroyable *haletant* alors tu *haletant* aimes *haletant* le traitement royal ?

Silver- Je l'adore *haletant* c'est vraiment *haletant* incroyable *haletant* comment j'ai pu *haletant* passer à coté de tous ça.

Blaze- Tant mieux *haletant* car *haletant* j'en veux plus *haletant* aller encore 1 fois.

Elle se redressa et se retourna ayant son dos en face de Silver et mit son membre à l'intérieure tout doucement, elle se délecta du plaisir de sentir son membre écarté les murs de sa chatte. Une fois complètement de retour en elle elle recommença à le chevaucher de haut en bas en position de cow-girl inversé. Elle eu l'idée de sortir tous le membre de Silver à l'exception de la pointe du bout de son membre et remis tout d'un coup en elle ce qui fait mir Silver de plaisir elle le fit à chaque mouvement et 1 chevauchement sur 3 elle enfonça tout jusqu'à ce que son derrière touche les épine de Silver, signifiant que même pas 1 millimétrée de son appendices n'était pas en elle, puis elle s'arrêta un instant pour tourner ses hanches, recommença à le chevaucher et ainsi de suite

Ensuite Blaze se tourna légèrement et regarda par son épaule le visage de Silver qui était noyé dans l'extase obnubilé par les fesses de Blaze et ses mouvements, avec cela un rougissement sur le visage et n'arrêtant pas de haleter. Remarquant cela, Blaze décida de donner un petit spectacle à son choupisson chérie et commença à bouger ses fesses, ses hanches et son torse, faisant une petite danse et fit de son mieux pour que Silver puisse voir sa poitrine ce qui a involontairement augmenté le plaisir de Silver vu que Blaze bouger ses hanches différemment, par conséquent il fut curieux de voir ce que Blaze avait changée. Il réunie ses dernière bribes de raisons pour réussir à lever les yeux voyant Blaze lui donner son spectacle avec un sourire lubrique et séduisant rempli de luxure, et même si sur le visage de Silver il n'y eu que son rougissement qui est devenu encore plus rouge, à l'intérieure, il fut vraiment excité et si il était déjà obnubilé par le corps de Blaze, alors avec la danse envoûtante que Blaze lui donne combinée aux nouveaux chevauchement de Blaze, il eu l'impression d'être dans un autre monde

Il ne savait pas que Blaze pourrait être comme ça, elle non plus ne le savait pas mais tant que cela faisait plaisir à son hérisson adorer, c'était sur qu'elle ne ferait ça à personne d'autre qu'à lui, ça lui était exclusif et elle savait que ça lui plaisait car sa queue grandissait en elle. Elle décida de lui en donner encore plus en tournant ses hanches en rond constamment tout en se déplaçant de haut en bas. A cause de tout ça Silver à perdue la tête et à instinctivement utilisé ses pouvoirs, sans bouger un membre de son corps, il les utilisa pour juste augmenter le rythme des hanches de Blaze sans changé ses mouvements, juste accélérer, et il fit bougé ses seins dans tous les sens. Blaze gémit et retourna les yeux du plaisir céleste que sa région inférieur et ses seins lui procuraient.

Blaze- SILVER ! PLUS ! PLUS ! ENCORE ! ENCORE PLUS VITE !

Silver fit bouger les hanches et seins de Blaze avec plus de vitesse et de férocité, ce qui étonna Blaze car elle n'avait jamais vu cette partie de Silver, mais ne s'en préoccupa trop car elle était plus concentrer sur le plaisir que Silver lui donna

Silver-*haletant* Blaze *haletant* je *haletant* JE JOUIS! BLAZE !

Blaze ne pouvait pas le dire mais était à la limite de son orgasme et est encore venu avant Silver, ne l'ayant pas remarqué, Silver avait non seulement continuer de bouger les hanches de Blaze mais a carrément accélérer le rythme de ses mouvements, les rendant aussi plus brutaux , elle allait s'écrouler mais en fut incapable car Silver avait utiliser ses pouvoirs sur tous son corps, lorsque l'orgasme de Blaze finit, c'était au tour de Silver d'avoir le sien et a pourtant continuer de faire bouger les hanches de Blaze encore plus vite, Blaze croyait perdre la tête et elle enchaînez orgasme sur orgasme, elle sentie et appréciait la semence, chaude s'écoulant à l'intérieur d'elle après que Silver termine de décharger son chargement, ses instincts avaient cessé leur emprise et il désactiva ses pouvoirs. Blaze eu juste la force de se retourner vers Silver et s'écroula sur son torse ce qui enleva sa bite de elle, elle était épuisé et haletante alors que sa salive s'échappait de sa bouche pour tomber sur sa fourrure. Pendant qu'elle se remet du dernier tour, Silver avait retrouver sa raison et était entrain de lui caressé doucement le dos et mordilla faiblement le bout de son oreille faisant faire de petit gémissent de la part de Blaze pendant qu'elle récupérai

Blaze-*haletant* Tu *haletant* ma épuisé *haletant* et tu est sûr *haletant* de n'avoir jamais fait ça avant ou *haletant* quelque chose dans *haletant* le genre?

Silver- Non, ce matin encore je ne savais rien.

Blaze- Tu *haletant* est à la fois une bête *haletant* et tellement doux avec moi*haletant*. Tu ma donné un *haletant*orgasme multiple quand même, ce n'est pas rien *haletant* c'était le meilleur *haletant* plaisir que j'ai ressentit *haletant*

Silver- hein ?

Blaze- C'est quand une fille *haletant* jouis plusieurs fois *haletant* à la chaîne avec de très petits écarts de temps entre deux *haletant* en ce qui te concerne *haletant* tu ma fait jouir 4 fois.

Silver- Whoa ! J'aimerais bien pouvoir jouir plusieurs fois d'affiler aussi.

Blaze- Je ne crois pas que tu peux le faire, mais si tu veux jouir comme ça c'est moi qui doit faire en sorte que ça arrive, et si c'est possible je pense que tu pourras car tu m'as déjà montré que tu pouvais jouir plusieurs fois et rester dur entre temps tout t'en ayant la force de me faire l'amour depuis tout t'a l'heure.

Silver était rouge

Silver- Euh…M-M-M-Merci Blaze

Blaze- Tu as tellement de qualités et presque aucun défaut: tu es gentil, fort, innocent, naïf, drôle, doux, tu as une moelleuse fourrure, tu es une bête au lit, la taille de ton ami en bas son goût et celui de tes graines quand tu jouis et la quantité que tu jouis.

Silver rougie au fur et a mesure des compliment et encore plus aux derniers commentaires

Silver- Merci hé hé... Tu est fantastique aussi, gentille, forte, intelligente, rassurante, gracieuse, élégante, sur de soi, courageuse tu as de doux et moelleux seins, une bonne odeur, j'aime caresser ton doux pelage, ta chatte chaude, humide, serré et agréable, ton anus encore plus serré et le goût de tes jus quand tu jouis. Dit-il avec un sourire doux

C'était au tour de Blaze de rougir et plus aux derniers commentaires

Silver- Mais surtout, tu es magnifique. Rajouta t'il avec un sourire encore plus doux et sincère

Elle eu son visage aussi rouge que ces flammes, elle enfouie son visage dans la fourrure de Silver

Blaze- C'est injuste que tu me fasse autant rougir !

Silver l'enlaça, puis Blaze leva sa tête vers Silver encore rouge et avec ses yeux ambre s'illuminant, Silver était hypnotisé par son regarde la trouvant extrêmement mignon. Les 2 amant aux yeux d'or se regardèrent droit dans les yeux de l'autre

Blaze- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

Silver- Moi aussi.

Leurs visages se rapprochent doucement

Silver- Blaze…

Blaze- Silver...

Ils commencèrent à partager un long baiser où leurs langue se battaient pour dominer, leurs passion et leurs amour pour l'autre s'exprimèrent à travers ce pure baiser d'amour, puis l'ont brisé pour l'air

Blaze- Je t'aime mon beau prince.

Soudain Silver se sentie gênée ce qui intrigua Blaze

Silver- hé hé...euh... Ma magnifique princesse est d'accord pour recommencer ? Dit-il avec espoir alors que son membre poussait contre la chatte de Blaze à nouveau complètement dur, quoique il ne c'est jamais ramolli au départ.

Blaze fut étonné mais répondit calmement

Blaze- Je peux encore le supporter, mais c'est toi qui devra bouger. Dit-elle avec un doux sourire

Silver- D'accord ! Dit-il avec une joie sur son visage

Silver bougea de façon à laisser Blaze sur le ventre, il se plaça derrière elle et Blaze écarta ses jambes et mit sa queue en l'air pour montrer tout son derrière à Silver. Au début Silver s'approcha de son derrière et quand il lèche, il fait en sorte de pouvoir atteindre à la fois sa chatte et son cul ce qui fait soupiré Blaze de plaisir avec un sourire sentant que ces 2 trous étaient stimulés

Blaze- Prends moi.

Silver enleva sa tête, il posa ses mains sur ses fesses les serrant légèrement, s'agenouilla juste devant sa chatte et il frotta sa chatte et son cul avec sa bite ne savant pas dans lequel rentré ce qui fit perdre patience à Blaze.

Blaze- Ne me taquine pas.

Silver- Je ne sais pas dans lequel rentré ? Hummm... Ça y est je sais.

Silver commença a rentrer sa queue dans le cul très serré de Blaze et a commencé à pousser et sortir de Blaze à une vitesse assez rapide

Blaze- N'arrête pas.

Sans prévenir, il sortit complètement son membre de son cul ce qui fit que Blaze était surprise et confuse, puis elle arrêta de se poser des questions lorsqu'elle senti l'énorme appendice de Silver explorer sa chatte et commença à gémir fortement car Silver n'arrêtait pas de sortir et rentré en alternant l'entrée où il mettait sa queue entre son cul vraiment très serré et sa chatte un peu moins serré mais humide et chaude du félin de lavande qui serré les draps et avait retourner ses yeux du plaisir double ressenti dans sa région inférieur

Silver- Blaze les 2 trous sont génial je ne peux pas choisir.

Blaze- SILVER PLUS ! ENCORE !

Silver attrapa le ventre de Blaze et la leva sur sa bite ayant son dos collé sur le ventre de Silver et ses jambes écartés, il commença à jouer avec ses seins et lécha son cou en faisant des petites morsure, Blaze bougea sa tête de l'autre côté pour que Silver est plus de place pour effectuer ses actions, la chose qu'il empêchait de s'écrouler de plaisir, était que Silver la retenait en la tenant par ses seins. Elle respira lourdement avant de faire de plus en plus de gémissement et n'arrêtait pas de crier le nom de Silver, Silver poussa plus vite et plus fort en n'arrêtant pas d'alterner entre ses 2 trous, il descendit une de ses mains pour pouvoir jouer avec son clitoris, et il mit sa tête en dessous du bras de Blaze pour pouvoir sucer le téton de Blaze car ce sein là n'était plus stimulé

Blaze- CONTINUE !

Ayant tout son corps stimulé par tout les plaisirs que Silver lui donnait, elle sentait son apogée arrivé, même si son corps n'avait pas assez récupéré et du coup son corps était engourdit rendant l'expérience un peu bizarre et fatigante pour elle, mais elle l'aimait

Blaze- SILVER JE JOUIS !

SILVER- MOI AUSSI BLAZE !

Blaze est venu en mouillant les draps, Silver avait jouis dans sa chatte et n'ayant toujours pas fini de jouir il se retira et se remis dans son cul pour pouvoir remplir ses 2 trous. Blaze a adoré la sensation du sperme de Silver se déchargent dans sa chatte et son cul. Une fois l'orgasme de Silver terminer il posa Blaze sur le dos haletante et trempé de sueur, il se mit à genoux à coté de la tête de Blaze avec son pénis encore en érection et couvert de sperme. Blaze avait compris ce qu'il voulait et suça son membre pour nettoyer le sperme autour de son membre et une fois fait elle arrêta, et dit en haletant lourdement

Blaze- *haletant*Tu as *haletant* appréciait ?

Silver- Oui et toi ?

Blaze- *haletant* Je ne *haletant* me suis *haletant* jamais senti *haletant* aussi bien *haletant* tu connais tout mes points *haletant* sensibles maintenant *haletant* il faudrait qu'ont recommencent *haletant* un jour *haletant*.

elle se sentait soulagé, satisfaite et sentant la semence chaude qui c'est logé dans son utérus et son intestin, elle aimait tous les extases que Silver lui a donné

Silver- Quoi !? c'est déjà finie ?! Dit-il avec peur

Blaze-...Quoi ?

Silver- S'il te plaît nous pouvons... Le refaire. Dit-il comme si il était entrain de supplier

Blaze fut extrêmement surprise et vit son membre dur qui n'avait non seulement pas ramolli, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il avait même grossit, intérieurement elle aurait voulu avoir la force de pouvoir le refaire, mais son corps ne lui permettait pas de pouvoir continuer

Blaze- Je suis désolé Silver mais *haletant* je n'ai plus de force. Dit-elle désoler

Silver- Ah d'accord...Ce n'est pas grave c'était génial en tout cas Blaze. Dit-il en essayant de cacher son air déçu pour que Blaze ne se sente pas mal

Il s'approcha de Blaze et commença un long baiser, 1 minute plus tard ils brisèrent le baiser et Silver s'allongea à coté de Blaze pour se coucher tout en combattant ses instinct qui voulaient faire l'amour toute la nuit

Silver- Bonne nuit Blaze.

Du coté de Blaze elle se sentait mal de le laissait dormir sans l'avoir satisfait, et ça avait aussi blessé sa fierté de ne pas pouvoir le satisfaire. Alors quand Silver allait dormir

Blaze- Silver...

Silver- Oui ?

Blaze- Vient sur ma poitrine

Silver-...Quoi ?

Silver le fit même si il ne comprenait pas l'utilité, et s'agenouilla juste derrière ses seins

Blaze- Je n'ai plus d'énergie mais je peux encore te faire jouir 1 fois après je ne pourrais plus, alors met ta queue entre mes seins et presse les dessus et commence à bouger tes hanches.

Silver se retourna et mit sa queue dans ses seins et bougea ses hanches

Silver- Ca ne me fais presque rien Blaze.

Blaze- Pfff ahahahah pas celle la Silver hahaha.

Silver- J'en ai une autre ?

Blaze- Oui ton membre.

Silver- Oh s'en est une. Dit il en riant nerveusement

Blaze- Pas vraiment mais on le nomme comme ça.

Silver mit son engin entre les seins doux de Blaze et commença à bouger, dés le premier mouvements un flux de plaisir traversait son corps le faisant devenir plus agressif et a accélérer ses mouvements. Malgré que c'était à Silver de recevoir du plaisir, du fait de faire l'amour depuis un moment a fait que le corps de Blaze est devenue plus sensible, Blaze appréciait le faite de sentir ses seins être frotter par son membre et ses seins étaient mis autour de son pénis de façon que ses tétons se frottent entre eux à chaque mouvement de Silver. Ayant les mains libre elle décida de jouer avec ses testicules et de mettre un doigt dans l'anus de Silver et plia son doigt pour taquiner sa prostate le faisant frémir et gémir plus fort, et elle suça son membre en même temps que Silver utiliser ses seins pour une branlette espagnole faisaient crier Silver

Silver- BLAZE ! C'EST PRESQUE AUSSI BON QUE TA CHATTE !

Blaze- Alors profites en. Dit-elle avec un sourire lubrique

Silver fut tellement exciter qu'il enleva l'emprise de ses seins et ne les fit bouger que par les tétons se qui fit ressentir plus de plaisir et un peu de douleur pour Blaze, mais elle le supporterait pour lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable de lui faire mal surtout que la douleur disparaissait. Silver se rapprocha de son apogée

Silver- BLAZE JE JOUIS !

Silver a jouis dans la bouche de Blaze déchargeant des litres de sperme qu'elle réussit à tout avaler, elle avait aussi jouis à cause du traitement de Silver sur ses seins, ce qu'il l'épuisa plus. Après son orgasme terminer il se leva pour se coucher sur le dos et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour mettre Blaze sur lui juste car il en avait envie, il sentit sa douce poitrine contre lui et lui caressa doucement sa tête tout en léchant son cou tandis que la tête de Blaze reposait sur sa fourrure

Silver- Je suis désoler Blaze.

Blaze- *haletant* Pourquoi *haletant* tu t'excuses.

Silver- Tu veux me satisfaire depuis le début et pourtant je n'arrête pas d'en vouloir plus, à cause de moi tu est épuisée.

Blaze- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser de ne pas pouvoir te satisfaire.

Silver- Ne dis pas ça... Je suis satisfait, comment ne pas être satisfait avec quelqu'un comme toi… je suis euh… épuisé et euh…

Blaze- Merci de me remonter le moral, mais tu est un très mauvais menteur.

Silver- Blaze... Je... Pour moi c'était divin pour une première fois.

Blaze- Juste dis moi, comparer au début, tu ressent quoi au niveau de ton membre et de ton énergie ?

Silver- … Je ne me sens pas si différent du début et je pense pouvoir le faire des bonnes dizaines de fois.

Blaze- Je vois…

Silver c'est rendu compte qu'il vient de faire une erreur

Silver- Euh je voulais dire ...que je suis complètement vide et que je n'ai plus d'énergie.

Blaze- Merci, mais comment tu explique que tu est encore dur ? Dit-elle en caressant sa bite avec sa queue

Silver- Et bien... le temps que ça descende... Euh... Ah !

Silver gémit sentant la chatte chaude et humide de Blaze se refermer sur son membre, elle a fait ça pour que même si il n'est pas satisfait, qu'il est une bonne sensation avant de dormir

Blaze- Je suis sur que demain tu seras satisfait, pour le moment, contente toi de ça s'il te plaît.

Silver- Je suis sérieux Blaze, ça ne me dérange pas tant que tu est satisfaite.

Blaze- Je sais et j'ai de la chance, mais moi aussi j'ai l'envie de te rendre satisfait sexuellement. Enfin, tu verras, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux demain avec ce corps. Dit-elle avec un ton séduisant

Silver- Tout ce que je veux... Dit-il avant de rentrer dans un état de transe

Blaze sentit son membre grossir en elle

Blaze- Pervers. Dit-elle avec un petit rire

Silver sortie de sa transe

Silver- Hé !

Blaze- Bonne nuit ma bête.

Silver- Bonne nuit ma belle.

Silver regarda les bougies dans la pièce, il les a éteint avec ses pouvoirs et il a gratté le dos de Blaze content que son souhait a était exaucé, qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que la fourrure de Blaze, et elle apprécia ce que Silver faisait. Puis les deux s'endormirent comme ça sur le lit, entrain de respirer leurs phéromones libérés pendant leur rituel d'accouplement. Demain est sur d'être une longue journée pour nos 2 amants préférés

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

C'était le matin sur une belle île déserte, au beau milieu de cette île Silver est allongé sur son lit avec son amant dans ses bras, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait qu'il trouverait à son réveil. Silver commença à se réveiller et sentit du plaisir qui provenait de sa région inférieur il n'arrêta pas de frémir et gémir pendant quelque minute puis se posa une question

Silver- Une seconde.

Il se redressa et souleva les draps et vit Blaze qui lui donné une fellation, elle retira son membre de sa bouche

Blaze- Bonjour Silver. Dit-elle avec un sourire tout à fait ordinaire

Silver- Oh. Bonjour Blaze...*se rend compte* Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUE FAIS TU ?!

Blaze- Je te réveille comme tu l'aime. Tu a le droit, vu que tu as vraiment été sensationnel hier soir.

Silver commença à rougir à être plus rouge qu'une tomate en se souvenant de ce que lui et Blaze ont fait la nuit dernière

Silver- Alors ce n'était pas un rêve...

Blaze- Et non, ça c'est bien passé et c'était merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?

Silver- Oui j'ai aimais mais…

Blaze- Mais je ne t'ai pas satisfait c'est ça ? Dit-elle avec honte et colère envers elle même se sentant comme une incapable

Silver- Non, je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en fichais, mais ce que je voulais savoir c'était pourquoi tu suce mon… tu sais.

Blaze- Oh... Eh bien c'est toi qui me la demandé.

Silver-...Quoi ?

10 Minutes plus tôt

Blaze se réveilla, elle était un peu dans les vapes et il lui fallut quelque secondes pour se réveiller complètement, elle sentie quelque chose d'étrange dans sa région inférieur, elle regarda devant elle et vit qu'elle était dans les bras de Silver, complètement nue, elle savait maintenant que ce qu'elle sentait était son membre dans sa chatte. Elle fut confuse au début mais elle se rappela de ce qu'ils ont fait la nuit dernière et elle en est devenu toute rouge

Blaze- Mon dieu ont la fait, ont la vraiment fait.

Blaze avait une joie immense en elle et souriait n'y croyant toujours pas

Silver- Blaze…

Blaze sursauta légèrement

Blaze- Silver tu es réveiller ?

Silver- Blaze…

Blaze- ?

Silver- Blaze... Juste là continue... J'aime ça... Ho oui.

Le museau de Blaze est encore devenu plus rouge Silver faisait un rêve humide, avec elle à l'intérieure ! Si ça aurait était quelqu'un d'autre, elle l'aurait déjà brûler avec ses pouvoirs, mais elle laissa son hérisson chéri à en avoir, et même aimait qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, surtout après se qu'elle pensait de sa piètre performance de la nuit dernière, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable de le satisfaire et en avait honte. Alors, que son amour qui a du dormir dans l'inconfort, rêve de choses comme ça avec elle, pour elle, c'était presque un honneur

Silver- Blaze... Je jouis

Blaze- Hein !?

Silver à jouis dans la chatte de Blaze déchargeant pour la première fois de la journée sa semence à l'intérieur de Blaze, elle frémissait a cause de l'écoulement de la semence chaude de Silver qui se déversait en elle

Blaze- Eh bien tu jouis toujours autant, tu en as mis partout. Dit-elle avec un petit rire

Silver- Blaze... Nettoie moi

Blaze- Bon, je suppose que tu aimeras, je n'ai pas envie non plus que tu te sentes sale et tu dois te réveiller mon mari chéri.

Blaze retira son pénis de sa chatte, se plaça devant lui et commença à le nettoyer en le suçant

Présent

Blaze- Et voilà ce qu'il c'est passé. Dit-elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas arrêter de lui frotter son membre pendant qu'elle racontait son histoire

Silver- D'accord... Mais, Blaze...

Blaze- Oui ?

Silver- Je vais jouir.

Blaze- Eh bien laisse tout sortir.

Blaze se remit à sucer son membre, seulement quelque secondes suffise pour que Silver libère son chargement et Blaze a essayer de tout avaler, elle a presque réussit, un peu de sperme se glissait hors de sa bouche, mais elle appréciait chaque gorgé de son sperme chaud et gluant qui coulait dans sa gorge. Une fois que son orgasme fut terminé elle se retira et lécha le sperme qui c'est échappé de sa bouche et qui a coulé sur son membre. Une fois fait, elle détourna le regard de son membre pour voir Silver haleter lourdement du plaisir ressentit

Blaze- Tu as bien dormis ?

Silver- Oui *haletant* mais je *haletant* préfère *haletant* le réveil. Dit-il avec un petit sourire

Blaze fit un sourire joyeux et ferma les yeux

Blaze- Contente que ça t'ais plus.

Ensuite elle ré-ouvrit les yeux et transforma son sourire en un autre lubrique et dis d'une voix sensuelle

Blaze- Alors tu rêvais de quoi ?

Silver rougit se rappelant de son rêve, il avait commencé à se sentir vraiment gênée et n'arrivait plus à regarder Blaze dans les yeux mais aucun des endroits ou il regardait sur Blaze ne le gêner pas donc au final il a été obliger de regarder dans les yeux de Blaze.

Silver- Ri-rien du tout.

Blaze- Allez, ça devait être bien pour que tu jouis en moi, on ne se cache rien dans un couple tu sais.

Silver rougit encore plus de devoir raconter son rêve

Silver- Eh bien… J'ai... J'ai rêvée… Qu'ont faisaient...

Blaze- Ouuuuuiii.

Silver- Qu'ont faisaient l'amour pendant plusieurs jours sans arrêt, même pendant que je jouis et tu… Tu… TU ME FAISAIS PLAISIR DE TOUTES LES FAÇONS QU'IL SOIT AVEC TON CORPS !

A la fin de sa phrase, tout son museau était encore plus rouge que les épines de Knuckles se rendant compte de ce qu'il a dit

Blaze- Oh ! Avec ce corps la ? Dit-elle d'une voix séduisante et un sourire lubrique en se levant et mettant ses mains sur ses hanches avec ses bras plié laissant son corps exposée à la vue de Silver

Même si son visage était choqué, Silver admira complètement son corps nue, il a focalisé son regard sur ses seins et sa chatte quelques secondes bavant légèrement. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et il l'a caché à cause de la honte son visage dans ses mains vers le bas et a encore plus rougie, ce qui était techniquement impossible.

Silver- Désolé d'être un pervers !

Blaze s'agenouilla entre ses jambes puis retira doucement les mains de Silver de son visage et il releva la tête pour la regarder avec son museau rouge

Blaze- Tous va bien Silver, c'est complètement normal, je ne te reproche rien. Et puis tu es tous sauf un pervers, je te le garantie.

Silver- Tu crois ?

Blaze- Oui, si tu l'étais tu ne me demanderais pas pardon.

Silver- Merci Blaze. Tu me rassure.

Blaze c'est penché vers Silver et les 2 ont commencés à s'embrasser, faisant que leurs langue se battaient l'une contre l'autre pour la domination. Ils brisèrent le baiser pour l'air et il n'y a que une fine ligne de salive qui relié leurs langues. Silver a essayé de recommencer à l'embrasser mais il rencontra un obstacle, quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit que Blaze a posé un doigt sur sa bouche. Il fut confus

Blaze- Moi aussi j'aimerais bien continuer, mais ont dois aller manger, ont a dormis jusqu'à midi quand même.

Silver- D'accord.

Blaze se leva sur ses jambes et failli tomber parterre, heureusement que Silver utilisa ses pouvoirs pour éviter qu'elle atterrisse parterre et la remis debout vers lui

Silver- CA VA BLAZE ?!

Blaze- Oui, ça va.

Silver- Pourquoi tu es tombé ?

Blaze- C'est à cause d'hier, tu as tellement étais performant que je n'ai pas ressenti tout de suite mes jambes.

Silver rougit jusqu'à être écarlate et fut totalement embarrassait, il baissa les yeux alors qu'il y'eu une explosion d'embarras et que de la vapeur sortait de ses oreilles. Blaze ricana à son comportement mignon, elle se retourna et commença à se diriger vers la porte pour quittait la pièce quand

Silver- Blaze.

Blaze- Oui ?

Silver- Ton maillot.

Blaze avait oublié qu'elle était nue et vit son maillot de bain qu'elle avait retiré la veille à coté du lit. Elle réfléchit et eu un sourire lubrique

Blaze- Pourquoi faire ? Ont est seuls non ? Et il fait beau. Pas besoin de vêtements, j'en mettrai avant de partir d'ici. En attendant tu peux te rincer l'œil sur mon corps que tu apprécie tant. Et puis s'il te plaît, ne remet pas non plus ton maillot, ça m'excite de savoir que nous sommes tout deux nus l'un près de l'autre dans la même maison.

Elle finit de parcourir la reste de la distance qui l'a séparé de la sortie tout en balançant ses hanches. Juste avant de quitter la pièce elle se retourna vers Silver qui admirait son corps de rêve.

Blaze- Profite de la vue.

Elle quitta la pièce laissant Silver sans voix.

Silver-*pense* (Whoa ! Je ne savais pas que Blaze était comme ça, tellement sexy, sensuelle, érotique,… Comment je connais ces mots en faite ? Je les ai peut être déjà entendu ? En tout cas j'aime vraiment sa bouche quand elle me suce, c'est seins sont si doux et moelleux comme un flan et sa chatte si chaude et accueillante...)

Il commença à avoir un sourire pervers

Silver- *pense* (J'aimerais pouvoir lui faire l'amour toute la journée même dehors ou en public, ont a que à se cacher et…)

Il reprit son visage sérieux

Silver- *pense*('MAIS COMMENT JE PENSE MOI !? Blaze n'est pas un jouet ou un esclave, c'est ma femme, je dois la traiter en tant que telle, et plutôt éviter de lui faire ce que j'ai pensé et qu'elle est la probabilité qu'elle accepte d'ailleurs ?)

Nouveau sourire pervers

Silver-*pense* (Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais quelle me suce toute la journée ou quelle utilise sa queue en la frottant contre... AH JE RECOMMENCE !)

Il commença à se débattre dans le lit en alternant en pensant plus à ne pas mal la traiter et être un pervers. Blaze regardais la chambre qui dégagé des bruits.

Blaze- Il doit avoir ces premiers fantasmes.

Elle n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention et continua de faire le repas. Puis elle se dirigea vers une armoire et sortit un objet qu'elle enfila.

Blaze- Silver tu peux venir à table ! *pense* (J'espère qu'il va aimer.)

Silver entendit Blaze l'appeler, il décida de la rejoindre et comme elle lui a demandé il ne c'est pas rhabiller, mais il vérifia bien que son érection était bien partit, il ne voulait pas se balader avec un membre dressé, il était encore gêné à propos de ça, même si il serait seul il ne pense pas pouvoir le faire. En ouvrant la porte de la cuisine Silver fut surpris de voir Blaze qui était dans un tablier de cuisine qui permettait de voire son arrière et que pour n'importe quelle raison qui peut exister, il y avait 2 trous a travers la partie supérieur pour faire passer les seins de Blaze les laissant à l'aire libre et à l'exposition de tous, il y avait aussi écrit en noir ''kiss the cook'' et il comprenait bien ce que ça veut dire grâce aux voyages temporelle dans diverse lieux, il était devenu multi-lingues. L'érection de Silver est revenu dés l'instant ou il a vu, Blaze le remarqua et fut contente qu'il aime, et contente aussi car il l'a écouté et n'a rien mit comme elle lui a dit et est excité par la simple vue de Silver nu devant elle, elle avait tellement souhaitait pour être au première loge de ce spectacle

Blaze- Désolé Silver, mais j'ai encore des choses à cuire, alors assis toi pendant que je termine d'accord ?

Silver- O-O-O-Ok

Silver s'assit à la table et regarde Blaze cuisiner. Au début il regardait comment elle cuisinait, mais très vite il posa son regarde sur son corps sexy et fut obnubilé par sa beauté, Blaze fit exprès de montrer le maximum de son corps à chaque mouvement, ces déplacement avait des onces de sensualités, quand elle bougeait, le tablier bougeait à son tour et laissa en exposition son arrière au meilleur plan possible, quand cela se produit elle resta quelque seconde supplémentaire pour que Silver est le temps d'apprécier, elle faisait exprès de parfois faire tomber un objet l'obligent à baissait le haut de son corps mais laissant son cul en l'aire permettant à Silver d'avoir une vue de sa chatte . Parfois elle jeta des petits coup d'œil à Silver, elle vit qui ne détachait pas son regarde de son corps sauf quand il remarqua que Blaze le regarde il détourna les yeux rapidement et rougissait mais les remettait quand il était sur que Blaze ne le regardait pas

Blaze- Voilà. Le repas est prêt Silver.

A ces mots il détourna le regard et regarda vers le bas la table et vit que Blaze glissait son assiette devant lui. Il y avait de la viande de bœuf, des frites et de la salade.

Silver- Merci Blaze.

Il regarda Blaze en ayant oublier comment elle était habillé

Silver- Ça a l'air… !

Il détourna instantanément ses yeux et a rougit se rappelant qu'elle était quasiment nu

Silver- Ça a l'air... Très bon

Blaze- Merci Silver. Dit-elle avec un sourire

Blaze- *pense* (Il est tellement mignon quand il est gêné, pas qu'il ne l'est pas dans d'autre moment, mais la, il bat tous les records.)

Elle se dirigea vers sa chaise et au lieu de s'asseoir, elle la rapprocha à coté de celle de Silver; Elle est partit chercher son assiette composé de thon, de purée et de tomate, et elle s'assit. Elle avait balancer ses hanches de droite à gauche pendant quelle effectuait chaque actions. Nous avons donc le couple assis l'un a coté de l'autre avec Blaze à droite et Silver à gauche. Silver regarda timidement Blaze, elle lui donna un doux sourire en fermant les yeux, Silver lui donna un petit sourire nerveux.

Silver et Blaze- Bonne appétit !

Ils commencèrent à mangé, Silver vu du coin de l'œil qu'il était 2 h 35 et a décidé de manger avec ses couverts à cause de sa nervosité, Blaze a manger avec ses couverts aussi à cause de son habitude et elle a aussi des plans pour plus tard. Silver était mal à l'aise non seulement à cause de l'embarras, mais car son membre touché la table, rendant le repas inconfortable. Quand leurs assiettes contenait à peu prés la moitié de ce quelle contenait au début, Blaze pris un peu de thon avec sa fourchette, mais ce n'était pas pour elle, elle dirigea la fourchette vers Silver

Blaze- Tiens Silver fais AAAAAAAH.

Silver- Euh...AAAAAAAH. Dit-il en ouvrant grand la bouche

Blaze mit la fourchette dans la bouche de Silver et il avala

Blaze- Alors ?

Silver- C'est très bon.

Blaze- A ton tour Silver, AAAAAAAH. Dit-elle en ouvrant la bouche

Silver prit de la viande et en mit dans la bouche de Blaze elle l'avala, puis elle recommença a donné de la purée à Silver et Silver donna des frites à Blaze et ont continuer à se nourrir l'un l'autre pendant un moment. Silver aimait bien le moment et Blaze aussi, ils s'amusèrent, ça leurs faisaient un jeu enfantin, puis Blaze décida de passer à l'étape suivante de son plan, une étape rendant ce qu'il font moins innocent. Elle prit de la purée et en a ''accidentellement'' renverser sur la fourrure de Silver

Blaze- Oups désolé.

Silver- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais nettoyer.

Silver prit une serviette et alla nettoyer la purée tombé sur lui mais Blaze l'arrêta et il la regarda confuse

Silver-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?

Blaze- J'aimerais que tu me montre comment tu fais ta toilette, s'il te plaît.

Silver rougit très fort, il faisait rarement des toilettes, il se douchait à la place car il trouvait ça gênant. Et les rares moment où il le faisait il faisait bien attention qu'il soit seul et que personne ne regard. Alors le faire devant Blaze était impensable

Silver- NON !

Blaze- Oh allez, s'il te plaît.

Silver- Non. Blaze, c'est trop gênant.

Blaze- Ho allez, ce n'est que ta fourrure.

Silver- Même...

Blaze- Allez je ne le dirais à personne.

Blaze aimait taquiné Silver comme ça, ça l'amusait, surtout en voyant à quel point il est rouge. Silver craqua et soupira. Il l'a regarda avec un air sérieux et menaçant et il leva sa main gauche jusqu'au niveau de son torse ouverte avec son aura à l'intérieur bougeant comme une flamme

Silver- Bien, je vais le faire. Mais si j'entend dire que tu l'as raconté.

Il ferma d'un coup sa main sur son aura qui éclata en plusieurs particules cyan qui disparurent

Silver- Je te réduis en poussière, est-ce clair ?

Blaze fut effrayé et avala sa salive. Silver faisait rarement des menaces, mais quand il les faits, il les appliques. Elle se rappelle de la première menace qu'il lui a donné, ils avaient 14 ans, il l'avait défendu de toucher sa pierre du temps sous peine de la tordre et casser tout ses os. Pour le tester, elle l'avait fait et devant lui en plus, lui disant qu'elle l'a touché et qu'il allait faire quoi. En voyant sa réaction elle comprit que c'était la pire chose qu'elle avait fait de sa vie. Durant les 4 prochains mois la nouvelle adresse de Blaze était l'hôpital car tout ses os ont étaient brisé et tordu dans tout les sens, Silver lui tenait compagnie tout les jours avec elle et lui répétait que c'était de sa faute et qu'il l'avait prévenu

Blaze- Très claire. Dit-elle apeurait

Silver- Profite s'en car c'est la seule et unique fois que je fais ça.

Silver prit une grande respiration et commença à toiletter sa fourrure en essayant de ne pas être trop gêner. Il avala la purée sur la fourrure et il en profita pour remettre sa fourrure en ordre car elle partait dans tout les sens. Il sentit le goût de la salive séché de Blaze encore présent dessus depuis la veil le rendant plus excité. Il prit avec ses mains sa fourrure et la tira autant qu'il pouvait vers sa bouche. Il commença à se prendre au jeu et voulu toujours plus lécher sa fourrure accro au goût, même quand il n'y avait pas de purée, et puis sa fourrure lui donnait un sentiment agréable et de plaisir intense. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter et a complètement perdu la notion du temps

Blaze- Je crois que c'est propre.

Silver stoppa net ses actions et rougit se rendant compte de ses actions, il avait mit plus en désordre sa fourrure qu'elle ne l'était au par avant. Il dégagea sa tête de sa fourrure mais elle était toujours orienter vers le bas. Blaze trouvait mignonne sa réaction, le fait qui se laisse allez comme ça l'excitait

Silver- Tu n'as pas oublier, un mot de ça, et tu seras inexistante.

En revanche elle trouvait ça un peu moins mignon

Blaze- Oui c'est bon, fais moi confiance.

Silver ne dit rien, puis Blaze vit que ses oreilles se baissaient

Silver- Je suis désolé Blaze... Je pense que je suis un peu trop dans l'excès...

Blaze- Nan, tu crois ? *ricane* Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Silver-... Mais sache que ce n'est pas des paroles en l'aire, et que je le ferais vraiment.

Blaze ré-avala sa salive

Blaze- O-oui je s-sais que tu le feras. A-allez tient reprend de la purée. Fais AAAAAAAH.

Silver se reprit et ouvra sa bouche en fermant les yeux pour savourer le goût, mais la purée n'est jamais arriver dans sa bouche. Il ouvra ses yeux et vue que Blaze l'a aussi fait tomber "accidentellement" sur ses seins.

Blaze- Oups va falloir que je me fasse une toilette aussi, c'est un donné pour un rendu je suppose.

Elle commença a lécher son sein gauche pour nettoyer la purée tomber, elle passait sa langue partout sur son sein allant aussi à son téton et le mordant un peu. Silver était figé, la scène l'excitait vraiment, elle le remarqua et s'y attendait

Blaze- Tu en veux aussi ?

Elle tendis son sein droit à Silver

Blaze- Tu peux me le nettoyer s'il te plaît.

Silver avala sa salive et se dirigea lentement vers son sein, son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure, il atteignit son sein et a lentement commencer à lécher la purée dessus mélanger avec le goût de Blaze, lui donnant l'impression de goûter le paradis. Petit à petit ses actions sont devenus plus sexuel et sauvage et il commencé à sucer son sein droit et a joué avec le gauche ce qui fit haletait Blaze de plaisir. Et quand toute la purée disparut Blaze pensait qu'il allait arrêter, mais il les a encore plus léchés et malaxés

Blaze- *haletant* Silver *haletant* stop.

Elle a était obligée de l'arrêter, sinon ils auraient puent continuer jusqu'au bout, ça ne l'aurai pas dérangé mais elle avait d'autres plans pour eux. Silver se rendit compte de ses actions et rougit furieusement

Silver- Dé-Désoler si je t'ai blessé.

Blaze reprends son souffle

Blaze- Ce n'est pas ça.

Silver- Hein ?

Blaze reprit le maximum de purée dans sa main et l'étale complètement sur ses seins et les tendis à Silver

Blaze- Meilleur comme ça non ? Veut tu continuer ma toilette ? Dit-elle avec un sourire lubrique.

Silver rougit encore et devient exciter, il s'avança et recommença à lécher ses seins. Il lécha doucement le doux sein droit de Blaze puis petit à petit il recommença à devenir sauvage, une fois qu'il a terminé avec le sein droit il se jeta sur le sein gauche et avala la purée comme une bête et même le ''nettoyage'' terminé, il continu à sucer les seins de Blaze et à mordiller les tétons, une fois de plus Blaze du l'arrêter car il était trop prit dans le jeu mais ce n'était pas pour la déplaire, au contraire elle adorait mais ce n'était que le début de la journée. Au final à chaque fois que Silver terminait de manger sur ses seins, Blaze remettais de la nourriture dessus et le cycle recommencer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus de nourriture dans les assiettes. Mais Silver n'était pas satisfait

Blaze- WOW ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu as finis tous le repas seul, tu avais vraiment faim, j'espère que ça t'as plus

Silver- *haletant* Blaze *haletant* Dit-il en essayant de se contrôler

Blaze- Oui Silver. Dit-elle avec le sourire

Silver- *haletant* Plus *haletant* s'il te plaît *haletant*...

Blaze- Ne t'inquiète pas, il reste le dessert, mais cette fois c'est moi qui le prend en PREMIÈRE !

Blaze se précipita sous la table juste devant son entrejambe, elle commença à caresser son membre.

Blaze- Ton grand ami ici à l'air un peu triste tous seul non ? Je vais lui donner toute l'attention qu'il a besoin.

Elle commença à sucer de haut en bas la bite de Silver en ne suçant que les 5 pouces à chaque fois faisant frémir Silver de la sensation de sa langue et de ses lèvres autour de son membre, elle prit d'un coup le membre entier dans sa bouche et mordilla légèrement avec ses dents sa bite faisant que Silver jeta sa tête en arrière de plaisir alors qu'il attrapait les bords gauches et droits de la chaise en les serrant avec ses mains. Satisfaite de son action elle continua à le refaire encore et encore pendant quelque minute, elle arrêta et recommença à sucer son membre normalement et avala la pré-semence qui s'échappait du bout de son gland, sa avait un bon goût pour Blaze, amer mais c'est ça qu'elle aimait. Elle commença à jouer avec les testicules de Silver augmentant le plaisir de Silver qui ne se souvenait plus de son propre nom tellement le plaisir était grand, il haletait très lourdement et arrivait à prononcer que le nom de Blaze alors qu'ont entendaient des ''crac'' venant de la chaise en bois . Elle décida de ne lécher que le gland de Silver

Silver- Tu *haletant* ne lèche que *haletant* le bout.

Blaze- Tu aime pas ? Dit-elle en prenant que son gland et le suçant fort

Silver- SI !

Blaze commença à lécher la fente ce qui fait gémir Silver. A chaque fois qu'elle donnait des coups de langues plus de pré-semence sortait. Elle suça une fois et recommença à frotter avec sa main gauche, elle regarda Silver qui était perdu dans le plaisirs intense, des perles de sueur était sur son front, il haletais lourdement et la pression de ses mains sur la chaises augmentaient avec les ''crac'' et les griffes de Silver sont sortis et il griffait la chaise. Elle arrêta de le frotter et les yeux de Silver se sont illuminé lorsque Blaze amena ses modeste seins doux et moelleux autour de son membre et commença à bouger de haut en bas, faisant sortir un gémissement de la part de Silver à cause de ses seins mous

Silver- BLAZE ! C'EST INCROYABLE !

Blaze- Profite mon amour, profite.

Elle accéléra le mouvement et fit en sorte que le membre de Silver soit entièrement frotter par ses seins, elle vit le bout qui dépassa, elle eu un sourire lubrique et suça le bout. Pendant qu'elle suce son membre, elle mordillait à peine avec ses dents faisant retourné les yeux de Silver, elle apprécia toutes la pré-semence libéré par Silver. Silver haleta lourdement alors que le plaisirs s'infiltrait en lui.

Blaze- Ta bite n'arrête pas de palpiter, c'est mignon, tu va jouir ? Dit-elle avec un sourire lubrique

Silver- OUI ! JE JOUIS !

Blaze- Laisse tous sortir, recouvre moi avec ton sperme chaud et gluant.

Blaze accéléra le rythme de sa poitrine, les morceaux de la chaise que Silver tenaient se sont cassaient alors qu'un puissant ''crac'' retentit et qu'il propulsa du sperme sur le visage de Blaze et ses seins et elle sourit en ouvrant la bouche et ferma son œil gauche. Son orgasme terminée, le haut de Blaze avait était complètement recouvert de sperme gluant et collant.

Blaze- Comment tu peux contenir autant de sperme ? Dit-elle d'une voix lubrique

Elle n'eut rien en réponse, elle regarda vers Silver et vit qu'il était à moitié évanoui, affalé sur la chaise. Elle décida en attendant de nettoyer son membre sans l'enlever de ses seins

Blaze- Tout propre, tu as aimé ?

Silver- *haletant* *haletant* *haletant* O *haletant* *haletant* *haletant* Ou *haletant* *haletant* *haletant* Oui *haletant* *haletant* *haletant*

Blaze bougea de sous la table et se leva étant debout à droite de Silver et vit un peu de sueur sur quelque endroits de son corps. Elle décida de se nettoyer et de se faire une autre toilette, elle recueillie le sperme de son visage dans ses mains et l'avala savourant le goût de son sperme qui contrairement à la pré-semence était sucré, elle nettoya ses seins en les léchant de tous le sperme que Silver à libéré. Une fois terminée elle remit ses yeux vers Silver qui n'avait pas rater une miette du spectacle, et que l'excitation avait largement dépassé l'apogée de Silver, la regardant avec envie, désir et luxure, effrayant un peu Blaze pensant à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire mais sa chatte était aussi excité par cette idée et ses jus dégouliné sur ses jambes, elle fut encore plus apeurés lorsqu'elle vit des morceaux de bois parterre avec des marques de griffe tandis qu'il manquait deux partie sur la chaise de Silver et surprise aussi par la démonstration de force de Silver, elle comprenait maintenant d'où venait les bruits qu'elle avait entendue

Blaze- Bon je vais faire ton dessert repose toi un peu.

Elle n'eut en réponse qu'un halètement. Malgré avoir déjà eu plusieurs orgasmes depuis hier, l'intensité était la même, alors à chaque fois il se perdait dans le plaisir et devait attendre un peu pour retrouver ses esprit et penser rationnellement

Blaze- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Blaze alla vers un tiroir et sorti un feutre rouge et gribouilla quelque chose sur le tablier, ensuite elle rangea le feutre, elle enleva son tablier et le jeta sur la tête de Silver. Silver ne pouvait plus rien voir, mais il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers leur frigo et l'entendit s'ouvrir et se fermer, puis des pas en direction de la chambre, il ne s'en préoccupé pas et il senti à chaque respiration l'odeur de Blaze qui avait pour lui comme l'odeur du miel et de la fraise combiné , il devenait de plus en plus excité. Après avoir récupérer un peu de ses esprit, il retira le tablier de sa tête et le colla à son nez et prit plusieurs longues inhalations du tablier de Blaze, ces yeux se fermèrent, une rougeur apparu sur son museau signalant qu'il appréciait. Après quelque minutes

Blaze- Tu peux venir Silver. Dit-elle d'un ton séduisant

Silver arrêta de renifler le tablier et se leva puis il vit une lettre écrit en rouge ce qu'il l'intrigua ne se rappelant pas d'avoir vu du rouge plus tôt, il prit les 2 bouts du tablier et le pendit dans les airs et regarda ce qu'il y avait dessus et rougit fortement, le mot ''kiss'' avait était barré par un autre mot qui forma la phrase ''Fuck the cook'', il le posa sur la chaise. Il vit sur l'horloge qu'il est 3 h 34 de l'après-midi, il a était surpris du temps qui est passé extrêmement vite pour lui. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et vit que Blaze était allongé sur le lit avec les jambes un peu écartez pour qu'il puisse voir sa chatte et ses bras derrière sa tête le regardant, mais ce qui l'excita plus c'était la chantilly qui recouvrait complètement ses seins avec une pointe sur chaque téton et elle en a aussi mit sur sa chatte. Il commença a transpirer, sa respiration s'accéléra, il deviens extrêmement nerveux et une rougeur apparue sur son visage.

Silver- B-Blaze qu-que f-fais tu? Dit il timidement

Blaze- Pourquoi tu es timide Silver chéri ? Ne t'inquiète pas je ne mord pas. Alors vient et profite de ton dessert.

Silver s'approcha et a rampé sur Blaze se sentant étrangement en confiance par le sourire de Blaze, il se dirigea vers ses seins et commença à lécher le droit savourant le goût combiné de Blaze et la crème fouetté, Blaze caressa la tête de Silver en l'appuyant légèrement sur sa poitrine. Silver commença à devenir plus sauvage et accéléra la vitesse à laquelle il mange son ''dessert'' provoquant des gémissement de la part de Blaze

Blaze- Ma bête est de retour. dit-elle en ayant l'air de s'amuser.

Silver termina la crème chantilly sur ses 2 seins mais il continua a les sucer plus férocement en arrivant plus à pensé laissant ses instinct prendre le contrôle

Blaze- Arrête...

Silver eu du mal, mais arrêta ses actions et fut confus

Blaze- Il n'y a plus rien, va là ou il y'a de la nourriture.

Silver descendit jusqu'à sa chatte en couvrant le chemin de doux bisou et de léchage s'arrêtant à son nombril pour lui donnai plusieurs baiser faisant ricaner Blaze car sa la chatouillait, il continua son ascension vers sa chatte et ouvra ses jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès et décida de faire tendrement plaisir à Blaze en étant doux avec elle, il décida de d'abord lécher la ligne de la chantilly laissant toute sa chatte exposés, il posa des baisers sur sa chatte et son clitoris provoquant de faible gémissement de la part de Blaze

Blaze- *haletant*Silver*haletant*.

Il commença doucement et lentement à lécher la chatte de Blaze, a chaque fois que sa langue était en contact avec son ouverture il sentit que Blaze lâchait de ses jus sucrées.

Blaze-*haletant*gentil et lent*haletant*.

Elle avait la tête qui tourne des actions de Silver elle avait ses bras et ses jambes engourdis et avait l'impression qu'ils pesaient des tonnes. Il continua à lécher sa chatte comme ça sans rien changé pendant un moment

Blaze- Silver je jouis.

Silver n'avait pas du tout changer quoique ce soit à ces actions, Blaze contracta son corps alors que son orgasme se rapproche. Silver s'arrêta car il voulait qu'elle ne fait que profiter sans bouger

Silver- Détends toi Blaze, ne te crispe pas s'il te plaît, pour moi. dit-il avec une douce voix

Blaze fut envoûte et fit ce que Silver lui dit et détendit complètement ses muscles laissant son corps impossible à bouger de ne serait-ce que d'un millimètres et ne pu que profiter du doux traitement de Silver qui garda son rythme jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémit très fort atteignent l'orgasme. Silver a ouvert sa bouche et l'a collé contre le tour de son ouverture réussissant à ce que sa chatte soit entièrement dans sa bouche ne voulant laisser aucun de ses fluides être quelque part d'autre que dans sa bouche, pouvant apprécier le goût des jus de Blaze qui atterrissent dans sa bouche

Après que l'orgasme de Blaze soit terminé elle haleta silencieusement, Silver vit qu'elle avait de très petites perles de sueur sur son front et sur son museau. Il retira sa bouche et décida de nettoyer les jus restants sur sa chatte voulant continuer à apprécier leur goût. Blaze commença a retrouver l'énergie de bouger sa tête et vit Silver remonter sur elle et se lécher les lèvres, intérieurement il était content d'avoir contrôler ses instinct pouvant donner à Blaze un plaisir qui n'est pas sauvage mais doux et plein d'amour. Il s'abaissa et donna un long mais doux baiser à Blaze, le rythme de leurs langues qui se battent était lent, Silver avait gagner le combat puis se redressa brisant le baiser à cause de l'air, une simple fine ligne de salive les reliés encore.

Blaze- *haletant* Mon *haletant* pure, innocent et gentil mari*haletant*est revenu*haletant* hé hé.

Silver- J'adore ton goût Blaze, c'est sucré et doux.

Blaze eu une petite rougeur

Blaze- J'espère que *haletant* tu as apprécier *haletant* car maintenant *haletant* je ne vais *haletant* pas te laisser *haletant* 1 seconde de répit.

Silver- Je l'espère.

Silver commença à faire pénétrer son membre en elle mais fut arrêter par Blaze

Blaze- Avant de commencer donne moi le sac là-bas. Dit-elle en pointant le bout de la pièce.

Silver s'agenouilla et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour l'apporter à Blaze qui c'est redressée et est assise

Blaze- Merci.

Elle ouvra le sac et les émeraudes du soleil était dedans

Silver- Pourquoi tu les a ramené ?

Blaze- Si je les auraient laissé la-bas ont les auraient sûrement volé vu que je ne suis pas la pour les protégées.

Silver- D'accord mais du coup ont va les utiliser pour le faire ?

Blaze- Rectification, JE vais les utiliser pour le faire, et interdiction de devenir Super Silver.

Silver- Pourquoi ?

Blaze- C'est vrai qu'au début j'avais prévu que toi aussi tu les utilise mais vu que tu peux le faire pendant des heures et des heures, tu en a pas besoin, alors que moi je n'ai pas était capable de te satisfaire hier. Dit-elle baissant de honte la tête

Silver fonça pour lui donna un long baisé passionner prenant Blaze de court et le brisa

Silver- Je m'en fiche Blaze si tu me satisfait ou pas. Ce sera une petite compensation pour le mal que je t'ai fait hier, sans raison.

C'était à son tour de baisser la tête et c'est à son tour de recevoir un baiser passionner et puis elle le brisa

Blaze- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'en faire pour ça, c'était mon choix, tu comprends.

Silver-...Oui...

Blaze- Bien alors arrête de t'en faire.

Silver- Ok.

Blaze- Je te préviens ce ne sont pas tes belles paroles qui vont te sauver de ce qui va suivre .

Les émeraudes du soleil ont flottaient autour de Blaze, elle les absorbas et est devenue Burning Blaze, puis elle fonça sur lui et plaqua Silver sur le lit se retrouvant au dessus de lui épinglant les bras de Silver tendus à droite et à gauche. Blaze a les jambes allongé du coté extérieur des jambes à Silver collé à eux.

Blaze- Prêt ? Car ont n'arrêtera que quand ont sera tous les 2 satisfait et pas une seule seconde de repos.

Silver- Prêt.

Blaze retira ses bras de ceux de Silver et se redressa, elle commença à rentrer son membre en elle, appréciant la sensations de ses murs être étirés par le membre de Silver, elle attendit que sa chatte atteigne l'aine de Silver signalant qu'elle avait les 8,6 pouces en elle. Puis commença à bouger très vite, tellement que Silver fut choqué par la vitesse que Blaze pouvait atteindre.

Blaze- BOUGE AUSSI !

Silver fit ce que Blaze lui ordonna et bougea ces hanches essayant d'atteindre la vitesse de Blaze, il réussit de justesse. Blaze le remarqua et voulu le taquiner

Blaze- Alors ont ne tient pas le rythme ? dit-elle avec un sourire arrogant

Silver- Désolé mais c'est trop bon que je ne peux pas me concentrer assez.

Blaze- Fais un effort ! JE VEUX QUE CA SOIT PLUS VITE ! FAIT LE PLUS FORT !

Silver accéléra comme il put même si il sentait une légère douleur, cela n'était rien comparer au plaisir que Blaze lui donnait, ils ont étaient synchro, Silver sortait quand Blaze monté et rentra quand elle descendait puis Blaze prit un de ses seins dans sa main droite

Blaze- Suce le.

Silver se redressa, enroula ses bras autour de Blaze et suça son sein qu'elle lui tendit, et mordilla de temps en temps son téton faisant faire à Blaze des gémissement.

Blaze- OH OUI COMME CA CONTINUE OUI ! TA LANGUE EST SI DOUCE !

Silver ouvra la bouche et essaya de prendre le maximum de ses seins dans sa bouche, grâce à sa détermination de le faire il réussit à prendre environ la moitié à l'intérieur et il fait tournoyer sa langue autour atteignant tout les endroits, il lécha le téton puis refait tournoyer sa langue et continua plusieurs fois le même cycle, Faisant crier des gémissement fort à Blaze

Blaze- OUI OUI OUI SILVER ! ENCORE PLUS VITE ! CONTINUE DE ME BAISER AUSSI FORT QUE TU PEUX !

Silver accéléra même si cela pensait impossible il réussi et heureusement pour lui la douleur disparut.

Silver- BLAZE JE VAIS !

Blaze- MOI AUSSI !

Silver- BLAZE ! BLAZE! BLAZE !

Blaze- SILVER ! SILVER !SILVER !

Les 2 se rapprochaient de leurs orgasmes et crièrent leurs prénom

Blaze-SIIIIILVEEER ! Dit-elle en atteignant son orgasme

Silver- BLAAAAAZE ! Dit-il en atteignant son orgasme

Silver c'était arrêter de bouger ayant son orgasme mais Blaze ne c'est pas arrêter malgré quelle est son orgasme

Blaze- J'ai dit que l'ont continu jusqu'à ce qu'ont soit tous les 2 satisfaits même pendant que l'ont jouis.

Silver- Mais...

Blaze- Pas de mais. C'est toi qui rêver de faire comme ça, tu assume.

Alors même pendant son orgasme Silver continua à bouger ses hanches augmentant le plaisir ressentie. Il décida de changer de position, il s'élança vers l'avant et se mit sur Blaze continuant de pomper en elle, une fois son orgasme terminé il perdit un tout petit peu de vitesse ce que Blaze remarqua et commença à bouger aussi

Blaze- Allez Silver garde le même rythme.

Silver fait de son mieux pour garder sa vitesse constamment, il descendit sur Blaze et commença à lui lécher le cou provoquant des plus grands cris de la part de Blaze et une accélération de ses mouvement, il commença à jouer avec ses seins les pressant en même temps.

Blaze- T'es mains sont si douces aussi, comment tu fais ?

Silver- Je ne sais pas Blaze.

Blaze mit ses jambes autour de Silver et ces bras passant en dessous de ses bras et a atteint ses omoplates le serrant plus fort contre elle, ses griffes sont sortit le griffant dans son dos, cela ne lui faisait pas vraiment mal, juste quelque picotement mais cela augmenta le plaisir, elle mordit sans lui faire mal son cou avec ses canines laissant de la place entre les 2 pour faire passer sa langue le léchant laissant beaucoup de salive tomber sur Silver, ces murs se compresser de plus en plus fort contre le membre de Silver, tellement qu'il cru que son membre sera réduit en bouillie. Pour Silver son membre grossissait aussi de plus en plus et Blaze avait l'impression que son vagin allait être déchiqueté. Silver sentit que le corps entier de Blaze était beaucoup plus chaud surtout l'entré il avait l'impression que son membre était en feu, il aimait ça et il commença à beaucoup transpirer et haletait, son orgasme se rapprochait à grands pas .

Silver- BLAZE ! BLAZE ! BLAZE ! C'EST TROP BON ! JE VAIS JOUIR !

Blaze- FAIS LE A L'INTÉRIEUR ! JE VEUX TON ENFANT !

Silver arrêta de lécher son cou et se concentra sur l'accélération de son rythme. Silver fut le premier à jouir ,sentant sa semence chaude se déversait en elle elle atteint aussi son orgasme resserrant encore plus sur son membre tous en le couvrant de ses propres fluides. Les hormones ont fait que Blaze a ses hanches et son bassin qui bougent d'eux même voulant un rythme plus rapide. Silver le comprit et même pendant son orgasme il se releva sur ses genoux et mis ses mains sur ses cuisses les relevant un peu et écartant un peu plus aussi les jambes à Blaze maintenant plié collé à ces cuisses permettant de pénétrer plus loin dans Blaze.

Blaze-*haletant* tu n'arrête pas de toucher mon utérus à chaque poussé si tu savais comment C'EST BON ! PLUS FORT !

Grâce à la fin de son orgasme Silver a réussi à pouvoir penser

Silver- *pense* Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir faire ça avec Blaze , pourtant hier midi encore je ne savais rien, peut être qu'inconsciemment j'ai toujours voulu ça. Non, si sa aurait était le cas je ne serai pas aussi heureux en ce moment, je peux enfin lui monter que je tiens à elle. Mon dieu je n'ai pas envie de la perdre pour rien au monde, je l'aime tellement, elle est si belle.

Blaze- Tu as pensé à voix haute. Dit-elle ricanant

Silver rougit

Silver- AH ! Euh… Tu vois...

La phrase de Silver fut interrompu lorsque Blaze l'embrassa passionnément, il ferma les yeux et la rejoint dans le baiser, ces hormones prirent le dessus sur la raison et il augmenta son rythme, il profitait de la magnifique vu de Blaze qui lui était offert quand ils ont brisé leur baisé, ses seins qui rebondissent à chaque fois qu'il rentre et sort d'elle. Blaze criait le nom de Silver perdue dans le plaisir intense qui leur est offert, son vagin devenait à chaque fois plus sensible et crachait plus de ses jus à chaque poussé de Silver en elle. Silver utilisa ses pouvoirs pour jouer avec la poitrine de Blaze les pressant tout en les bougeant dans tous les sens et tordant ses tétons.

Blaze- HA HA HA SILVER HA HA HA JE ME RAPPROCHE AH PLUS FORT

Les gémissement de Blaze ont excité Silver et est devenu plus agressif dans ses actions à la limite de se faire mal à lui même. Elle atteignit son apogée plus rapidement que les autres fois laissant Silver sans éjaculation. Il profita de son orgasme pour faire passé la jambe droit de Blaze sur sa jambe gauche faisant que son corps est allongé sur la gauche de Silver. Le fait de l'avoir tourné en ayant le pénis de Silver en elle lui a donné de nouvelles sensation sur multipliant ses envies sexuelles, Silver posa ses bras devant le ventre et le dos de Blaze et Blaze tourna la tête vers Silver pour qu'il puisse l'approcher fermant les yeux et lui donnaient un long baiser passionner dans lequel leur langue se donnaient un combat acharné pour dominer l'autre tout en continuant leur rituel d'accouplement, Blaze fit glisser sa main le long du coté gauche à Silver traînant ses griffes avec. Ils durent se séparés à cause de l'oxygène et eurent une égalité et commencèrent à haleter pour l'air.

Blaze- Alors comment tu trouve le royale traitement solaire? Dit-elle avec un sourire lubrique

Silver- Eh bien c'est extra même si j'ai l'impression que je ne contrôle pas mes hanches, je ne sais pas comment je continue, c'est étrange. Et toi ?

Blaze- Eh bien pour moi aussi c'est extra, ce n'est pas demain la veille que j'oublierai cette nuit. Tu es vraiment une bête.

Silver- Je comprends pas, c'est un compliment ou un reproche ?

Blaze- Pour moi c'est plus qu'un compliment.

Silver- Dans ce cas je ne suis pas une bête.

Blaze- ?

Elle eu un regard confus

Silver- Je suis ta bête d'amour.

Blaze eu une rougeur et détourna le regarde quelque seconde puis reposa ses yeux vers les yeux de Silver avec un sourire lubrique

Blaze- Oh !? Vraiment ? Tais toi et embrasse moi.

Silver a rejoint Blaze dans un baiser sauvage et passionner ou leurs langues ont combattu l'autre comme ils ne l'ont jamais fais avant. Silver avec sa main gauche joua avec son sein gauche et parfois pinça son téton. Silver a coupé le baiser puis c'est dirigé vers le téton droit de Blaze et la lécher

Blaze- Tu grossis et tu te contracte beaucoup tu va jouir ?

Silver- Oui.

Après quelque coup supplémentaire Silver a encore jouis dans Blaze la remplissant et faisant débordé beaucoup de son sperme sur le lit, il commença à être habitué à l'intensité d'un orgasme ne perdant pas complément ses esprits. Comme sa chatte est complètement rempli il a profité de son orgasme et il se retira brièvement essayant de retenir son sperme, il se ré assit sur ses genoux pour laisser de la place pour qu'il puisse déplacer Blaze sans s'encombrer et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour retourner Blaze et la mettre sur son ventre et écarta ses jambes, puis il c'est positionner sur elle et arrêta de se retenir et commença à rentrer tout en lâchant son sperme sur son anus facilitant l'entré et balança ses hanches de haut en bas et se posa sur Blaze ne laissant que ces hanches bougés. Il mordilla le bout de ses oreilles et glissa ses mains sur les cotés extérieur des seins de Blaze pressé contre le lit et les déplaça vers l'avant les mettant devant Blaze les faisant redevenir normal et les pris en entier dans ses mains et les pressant comme 2 balles faisant crier Blaze de plaisirs

Blaze- Silver comment tu fais pour savoir comment me faire beaucoup de bien ?

Silver- Je prend juste ce que tu ma dit, fait et montrer hier et je teste différentes combinaisons.

Silver s'enfonça dans le cou de Blaze sur le coté droit et le lécha, Blaze déplaça sa tête à gauche laissant plus d'espaces pour laisser Silver s'amuser à la goûter. Silver a planté ses canines dans son cou sans lui faire mal et lui donna des mordillement, Blaze eu des gémissement sourd.

Silver- Tu as un bon goût Blaze. Je t'aime !

Blaze- Moi aussi Silver...Je t'aime !

Silver- Je vais jouir !

Blaze- Moi aussi lâche tout déverse toi en moi !

Les murs de Blaze se sont resserré sur Silver et sa chatte laissé ses jus sortir tandis qu'elle criait le nom de Silver et qu'elle griffé le lit. Il ne fallut pas non plus beaucoup de temps à Silver pour atteindre l'orgasme, il continua de pomper plus vite qu'avant pendant que pour la première fois de la journée, il se déversait dans son cul, puis il reprit sa vitesse normale mais c'est retourné pour être sur le dos et que Blaze soit sur lui puis il c'est redressé et a appuyé son dos contre le mur, les deux étaient assis avec Silver qui avait pliés ses jambes ayant ses genoux en l'air et ses pieds collés au lit lui permettant d'avoir un appui pour soulever ses hanches et Blaze était entre ses jambes et elle est dans la même pose qu'avant sauf que ses mains sont posés sur les cuisses de Silver

Puis il a passé ses bras en dessous de ceux de Blaze pour atteindre ses seins et joué avec et pincé ses tétons de temps en temps ce qui fait que Blaze n'arrêter pas de gémir qui a eu pour conséquence que les hormones de Silver étaient en sur multiplication et est devenu plus sauvage donnant des coups de hanches plus fort et mordit aussi fort qu'il pouvait le coté gauche du cou de Blaze qui avait laissé de l'espace en penchant sa tête dans l'autre sens pour qu'il continu, il savait que peu importe la force à la quelle il la mordait elle ne sentirait rien à part le plaisir à cause du plaisir effaçant la douleur alors il pouvait se lâcher et être aussi violent qui le voulait il ne pourra jamais la faire souffrir, enfin… Il espère . Blaze gémissait comme jamais avant et ses griffes c'étaient implantés profondément dans les cuisses de Silver faisant couler des gouttes de sang à coté de chaque griffes.

Blaze- OH OUI SILVER COMME CA ! J'ADORE ! ENFONCE TA QUEUE ENCORE PLUS PROFONDÉMENT EN MOI !

Silver arrêta de la morde et se déplaça derrière ses oreille et les lécha juste avant de les mordre à leurs tour ce qui fait gémir Blaze. Il continua ses actions avec les seins de Blaze et les pressas plus fort et les bougea dans tous les sens, et avec sa main droite il l'a descendit doucement restant collé à son doux corps se frayant à chemin à travers son estomac pour atteindre son entrejambe ou était sa chatte trempée de leurs actions, il commença par la caresser pendant quelque secondes puis enfonça 2 doigts et entrant et sortant rapidement et brutalement . Blaze était aux anges n'ayant jamais ressentit autant de plaisirs avant, tout ce qui sortaient de sa bouche n'était que des gémissement

Silver- BLAZE ! TON TROU EST SI SERRE ! J'AI L'IMPRESSION D'ÊTRE BROYER ET C'EST TELLEMENT...BON !

Blaze- VAS-A FOND MON CHÉRIE NE TE RETIENS PAS !

Silver- JE JOUIS !

Silver donna une dernière poussé et jouis pour se décharger dans son cul très serré. Blaze a jouis en même temps sur les doigts de Silver et sur le lit. Une fois l'orgasme terminer Silver n'avait pas arrêter de pomper en elle, transpirant lui et Blaze de leurs derniers plaisirs et mits ses doigts dans sa bouche léchant ses doigts recouvert du jus de Blaze les savourant doucement augmentant son excitations sexuelles. Une fois terminer il recommença a chercher du jus autour de sa chatte et a avalé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit propre

Silver- Tu es mon plat préféré, tu es exquis.

Blaze- Merci mon amour toi aussi j'adore ton goût aussi .

Silver- C'est incroyable que tu tiens autant pas comme hier.

Blaze- Dis merci aux émeraudes du soleil, elles te font du bien ?

Silver- Ho oui.

Blaze- Donc je ne te fais pas du bien sans eux ?

Silver- *pense* (Oh oh) Si c'est vraiment bon ce que tu me fais mais c'est meilleur avec… Elles me font...Enfin avec toi…ARGH ! J'ARRIVE PAS A EXPLIQUER !

Blaze- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai compris ce que tu veux dire, continu à t'amuser.

Silver- Sur ?

Blaze- Sur.

Blaze retourna son visage vers Silver et leurs visages se rapprochent doucement avec des yeux remplit d'amour l'un pour l'autre commençant a parler faiblement

Silver- Sur…

Blaze- Sur…

Silver- Blaze…

Blaze- Silver...

Ils se sont donné un baiser doux et plein d'amour avec leurs langues qui se livrent un combat lent puis l'ont brisé et Silver descendit et lui lécha le cou dont il ne se lassait pas du goût. Il eu envie de tester quelque chose et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire léviter lui et Blaze et se mettre au bord du lit, lui c'est assis ayant ses pieds qui touchent le sol et Blaze toujours dos à lui, il a mit les cuisses de Blaze en face de ses hanches et le bas de ses jambes sur les cotés de ses propre hanches la mettant à genoux au bord du lit permettant un meilleur accès pour la pénétrer plus profondément puis il l'enlaça mettant son bras gauche jusqu'à être sur la hanche de Blaze sur le coté extérieur droit et son bras droite en dessous de ses seins atteignant et attrapant le bras gauche de Blaze ayant pris dans son étreinte les bras de Blaze, elle gémit fort ne s'attendant pas a sentir une bite pénétrer sa chatte, c'était Silver qui avait utiliser ses pouvoir pour écarter sa chatte tout le long et de la remettre normalement et de recommencer comme le ferais son propre membre. Blaze cria très fort des gémissement telle que si il y avait quelqu'un dehors à des dizaines de mètres il pourrait l'entendre sans problème

Blaze- AAAAAAH ! SILVER S'IL TE PLAÎT NE T'ARRÊTE PAS C'EST TROP BON !

Silver- Je serais fou de me priver d'un tel plaisir sans raison.

Silver baissa sa main droite et commença à jouer avec le clitoris de Blaze obtenant des plus grands gémissement de Blaze puis elle est venue sans Silver à cause de sa double pénétration et jeta beaucoup de ses jus que Silver attrapa et avala avec ses pouvoirs désactivant son membre psychique tout en continuant de bouger et quand l'orgasme de Blaze finît

Silver- Toujours aussi bon.

Blaze- Moins de bavardage, plus d'action

Silver utilisa ses pouvoirs pour que Blaze et lui lévite et se retrouvèrent assis l'un sur l'autre Blaze sous Silver la tête en bas mais il continua a pomper en elle

Blaze- Euh...Tu es sur que ont ne va pas tomber ? Demanda t'elle un peu nerveuse à cause de sa peur des hauteur

Silver- Non et de toute façon tu peux voler et il y'a le lit en dessous à même pas 1 mètre de nous.

Blaze- Ha oui c'est vrai...Ont continu dans ce cas.

Silver- Être à l'envers me donne l'impression que ça augmente la vitesse à laquelle je me rapproche.

Blaze- Fais en sorte que ça ne va trop vite.

Silver- Très bien.

Silver eu une idée et sortit son membre puis l'entoura avec son membre psychique faisant comme si il mesure 10,6 pouces puis le réinséra dans son anus faisant crier Blaze. Malgré que se soit ses pouvoirs qui sont en contact avec ses murs il ressentait le même plaisirs qu'avant voir meilleur

Blaze- SILVER ! ENCORE PLUS

Silver augmenta la taille et réussi à atteindre la taille de 11,2 pouces et augmenta sa vitesse et la forces de ses claquement en faisant bouger ses propres hanches avec ces pouvoirs en plus du simple mouvement et attrapa ses seins et commença à jouer avec les pressant aussi forts qu'il le pouvait que Blaze avait l'impression qu'ils allaient explosaient. Silver a aussi atteint ses oreilles et commença à les mordes comme une bête, Blaze ne pu résister à dégager des gémissement plus puissants les uns que les autres.

Silver- Blaze je jouis !

Blaze- Moi aussi !

Silver augmenta encore sa vitesse et avec quelque coups supplémentaire les 2 sont venus ensembles libérant encore leurs fluides tout en continuant à bouger, Silver avait mit un trou à la surface de son énergie psychique relier directement juste devant sa fente pour que son sperme puisse aller en elle. Après que leurs orgasmes se terminent Silver n'avait pas remarquer qu'il les avait fait tourner en rotation pendant l'accouplement se retrouvant sous Blaze étant en parallèles avec le lit tendit qu'elle était sur lui aussi en parallèles au lit

Il continua toujours de bouger s'aidant de ses pouvoir mais ses pouvoirs se sont soudain dissipé et il c'est écrouler sur le lit. Il était fatigué de tout ses exercices, non pas que son corps ne pouvait pas suivre, mais c'est son esprit qui n'y arrivait pas, il avait du faire tout ça en se forçant à y arriver alors que c'était un domaine inconnu pour lui, sans compter l'utilisation de ces pouvoirs et le plaisir reçu le rendant fou

Blaze- Alors qu'y a t'il ? Continu de bouger, tu es encore dur alors ne me dis pas que tu na pas de réserves de sperme. Dit-elle retournant sa tête vers lui

Silver- Je suis désolé *haletant* Blaze… *haletant*Je sais que je peux *haletant* et envi de continuer mais *haletant* j'ai mal a ma tête...C'est *haletant* peut être le fait*haletant* que j'utilise *haletant* mes pouvoirs et que sa soit trop bon même temps pour *haletant* que je puisse bouger *haletant* sans conséquence *haletant*surtout *haletant* que je ne suis pas habitué *haletant* à ce genre de chose

Silver commença à pleurer

Blaze- Pourquoi tu pleure ? Dit elle en confusion et s'inquiétant tandis qu'elle est complètement retourné vers lui

Silver- Je suis *sanglot* désolé Blaze pour tout *sanglot* hier je t'ai donné les pires douleurs que *sanglot* tu as ressentit *sanglot* et aujourd'hui *sanglot* je ne suis même pas capable de te satisfaire*sanglot* alors que tu fais tout pour me faire du bien *sanglot* je ne peux même pas le faire non-stop comme tu me le demande. *sanglot* Je t'aime mais je ne sait *sanglot* pas si je peux faire ce que tu me *sanglot* demande *sanglot* JE SUIS DÉSOLE !

Il fondit en larmes Blaze le regarda avec de la joie et de la compassion

Blaze- Awww Silver *pense* (Tellement adorable.)

Elle alla sur lui et le prit dans ses bras en les mettant autour de son cou

Blaze- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Silver, ce ne sont que des détails, tu es tellement gentil

Elle l'embrasa passionnément

Silver- *sanglot* Mais.

Blaze- Silver c'est sensé être un moment magique entre nous alors s'il te plaît arrête de penser à ça, surtout que ce n'est pas le cas, car il me faut les émeraudes du soleil pour pourvoir continuer à te faire du bien donc ne t'inquiète pas sur se point tu me satisfait complètement, et puis c'est normal d'avoir des problèmes comme ça, tu est inexpérimentée encore ce n'est que ta deuxième fois surtout que tu ne connaissais même pas la théorie, ça doit être encore plus dur pour toi, je veux dire tout ça d'un coup évidemment que ton esprit ne peux pas suivre mais tu t'y habituera. Donc tu n'a aucun souci à te faire.

Silver- Tu le pense vraiment.

Blaze- Oui.

Blaze s'avança vers Silver pour lui donner un doux baiser, après quelque minutes ils l'ont brisaient

Blaze- Tu dis que tu te sens mal, mais lui est en forme. dit Blaze en caressant son membre

Silver- Eh bien j'ai dit que j'ai mal à la tête mais pas que je ne veux ou peux pas… Enfin lui en tout cas.

Blaze- Bien je vais prendre le relais. Mais voyons d'abord combien de temps tu a tenu si on retire les 20 minutes ou tu a profitait de ton ''dessert'' et les 2 minutes à te calmer.

Silver- Comment tu sais 20 minutes ?

Blaze prit une montre qui était dans le sac ou étaient les émeraudes du soleils.

Blaze- J'ai regardais l'heure quand je t'ai appelais et je l'ai mis dans le sac et quand tu ma donné le sac.

Silver- Ah.

Blaze- Bien alors combien de temps tu a tenu…3 heures ! Tu as tenu 3 heures ! *pense* (Le temps passe si vite)

(il est 6h57 du soir)

Silver- C'est bien ou mal ?

Blaze- C'est très bien surtout alors que c'est seulement ta deuxième fois. Tu vois, tu n'avais pas à t'en faire, tu sais qu'en général les hommes ne peuvent jouir que 1 seule fois et doivent prendre une longue pause avant de recommencer, voir il n'y arrive pas.

Silver- Cool ! C'est super ! Dit il soulagé qu'il n'est pas un incompétent

Blaze- D'abord tu va te mettre sur l'oreiller.

Silver- Oui Blaze.

Silver rampa sur son dos pour atteindre et poser sa tête sur l'oreiller

Blaze- Tu es bien installé ?

Silver- Oui

Blaze- Bien. Maintenant ont reprend juste relax toi et amuse toi ont va juste un peu baisser l'intensité.

Blaze s'allongea à moitié sur le coté gauche de Silver avec sa jambe droit plié sur la droite de Silver pressant ses seins contre lui et lécha son téton et masturba son membre de haut en bas faisant frémir Silver par ce plaisirs moins... Perte d'esprit

Silver- C'est bon Blaze.

Blaze- Alors tu va adorer la suite.

Blaze s'avança sur lui et monta atteignant son cou posant des baiser et le léchant pressant ses seins contre Silver ce qui fait le téton droit de Blaze est contre le droit de Silver, cela envoyé plus de plaisir quand Blaze bougea pour le lécher et que ça bougeaient leurs tétons faisant gémir Silver, puis elle monta encore lui volant un baiser rapide et atteint son oreille et lécha l'intérieur, elle enleva sa main et enroula sa queue 2 fois autour du membre de Silver et alla le frotter de haut en bas, la douceur de la fourrure de la queue de Blaze contre son membre lui donné l'impression de jouir en boucle.

Blaze- Apparemment ma queue aime aussi ton gros membre. Dit-elle ironiquement se rappelant de la naïveté de Silver le poussant à croire que sa queue a sa propre volonté propre

Silver- Je l'aime aussi.

Blaze rigola puis glissa sa main au téton droit de Silver avec sa main complète la glissant d'avant en arrière sur le téton sans détacher la main de son corps .

Silver- J'aime ta chaleur.

Blaze- Ah oui ? Dit-elle avec un sourire lubrique

Blaze eu une petite idée et décida comme Silver de lui faire du bien avec ces pouvoirs, ça pourrait augmenter le plaisir de Silver. De sa queue sont sorti des flammes recouvrant complètement le membre de Silver.

Silver- AÏE CA BRÛLE !

Blaze stoppa directement ses flammes

Blaze- Je suis désolé Silver je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Dit-elle rapidement et avec de la culpabilité

Blaze commença à pleurer et mis ses mains sur son visage, Silver l'a prit dans ses bras mettant sa tête sur sa fourrure et lui frotta le dos (ils sont toujours allongé avec Blaze au dessus)

Silver- Ça va ce n'est pas grave.

Blaze- Comment tu peux dire ça *sanglot* je t'ai brûler *sanglot* à l'endroit le plus sensible de ton corps.*sanglot* Je suis une vrai idiote.*sanglot* Je voulais *sanglot* juste te *sanglot* faire plaisir avec mes flammes comme tu *sanglot* le fait avec tes pouvoirs.

Silver l'embrassa et la reconduis dans sa douce fourrure

Silver- Tu as juste pas utilisé tes pouvoirs de la bonne manière, c'est tout. C'est comme avec ma télékinésie, si j'aurais tiré à pleine puissance tes seins, je les aurais arrachés de ton corps, mais à petite dose ça t'as fait plaisir.

Blaze-*sanglot*Mais moi je t'ai blessé.

Silver- Ne t'inquiète pas, hier c'était moi qui t'ai fais mal, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Tu as dit toi même, c'est sensé être un moment magique entre nous.

Blaze- Je sais *sanglot* mais je l'ai gâché *sanglot* en te faisant du mal *sanglot* sans te prévenir en plus.

Silver- Tous le monde fais des erreurs. Je sais que tu veux me donner le meilleur des plaisir et que notre voyage de noce soit parfait et inoubliable pour tous les deux. Je t'aime et tu m'aime, alors rien d'autre ne doit être pris en compte. Donc arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît.

Blaze stoppa ces larmes et se releva sa tête

Blaze- Merci Silver. Tu n'a peut être aucune expérience en sexe, mais tu sais très bien comment me réconforter

Silver- Tous le plaisir est pour moi.

Blaze- Je suppose que je ne vais plus utilisé mes pouvoirs. dit-elle dans un faux rire, puis vit Silver un peu gêner regardant ailleurs en grattant le coté gauche de son museau avec son index de la main gauche

Silver- Eh bien… Ce n'était pas si… désagréable, j'ai même aimé...

Blaze fut un peu surpris

Blaze- Donc sa ne te dérange pas si je recommence ?

Silver- Non, mais…Juste… Met les moins chaude.

Blaze- Très bien.

Blaze réactiva ses flammes mais c'était des petites qui se dégageaient de l'intérieur de sa propre queue autour de son membre. Silver frémis légèrement de douleur mais une fois habitué le plaisir était l'un des plus grand qu'il est connu.

Silver- OH BLAZE ! JUSTE COMME CA !

Blaze retrouva sa confiance et recommença à avoir son esprit pervers

Blaze- Tu as vraiment de drôle de goût. Ça t'excite d'avoir des flammes autour de ton membre ?

Silver- Ça m'excite d'avoir TES flammes autour de mon membre, nuance.

Blaze rit et se remis à lécher le coté de l'oreille de Silver et la mordille faisant frémir Silver de plaisir et avec main droite elle caressa son torse et ses abdominaux griffant en même temps la peau, ensuite elle quitta son oreille pour commencer à jouer avec sa fourrure. Silver était heureux d'avoir un moment comme ça avec Blaze sans pour autant que ça soit bestial, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas durer car son orgasme se rapprochait

Silver- Blaze je…

Blaze accéléra ses actions jusqu'à ce que Silver jouis sur lui vu que le sperme relâché était envoyé en l'air et retombé sur lui, même pendant son orgasme Blaze continua de bouger sa queue même si c'était lent

Blaze- Tu vide ce que tu as accumulé toutes ses années on dirait. Dit-elle avec un petit rire

Blaze continua de frotter son pénis avec sa queue pendant qu'elle se positionné sur lui, puis elle a commencé à nettoyer le sperme sur le ventre et la fourrure de Silver

Blaze- Maintenant c'est moi qui vais bouger et c'est toi qui va apprécier.

Silver- Je te fais entièrement confiance mon amour.

Blaze positionna son entrée au dessus du membre de Silver, elle retira sa queue au moment ou elle se fait pénétrer par lui, en même temps elle se posa entièrement contre le corps de Silver et commença à bouger juste ses hanches de haut en bas et utilisa ses flammes pour augmenter la chaleur dans son bas du corps réchauffant le sexe de Silver. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer et n'arrêtait pas de transpirer mais le plaisir était au rendez-vous et se fichait de la température de son corps, Silver posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Blaze, elle se redressa sur ses genoux pour pouvoir parcourir les muscles du corps de Silver dissimulé sous ses épines, agréable au touché, et augmenta la chaleur de ses mains pendant qu'elle caressé le corps de Silver et surtout sa fourrure et ses abdominaux.

Blaze- Tu es incroyablement bien battit Silver, c'est excitant. Dit-elle avec de la séduction dans sa voix

Silver- Merci. Dit-il avec un sourire et une rougeur claire sur son museau.

Blaze- Mais je t'ai beaucoup griffé… Dit-elle avec un peu de culpabilité pendant qu'elle caresse ses griffures

Silver- Ce n'est pas grave Blaze, ça ne me fait pas très mal.

Blaze se reposa encore sur Silver pressant ses seins contre lui et tout le reste du corps de Blaze est en contact avec lui et elle se dirigea vers la griffure sur son visage et la lécha en continuant de bouger ses hanches, Silver eu le visage tout rouge à cause des actions de Blaze, elle continua 1 minute puis arrêta

Blaze- Tu peux me griffer, je veux pas que tu te retiennes de sortir tes griffes.

Silver- Comment tu sais ?

Blaze- Le seul moyen de ne pas sortir mes griffe c'est de me concentrer et sa enlève automatiquement du plaisir, donc ça doit être pareil pour toi et dans ce cas tu ne profitera pas au maximum du plaisir de faire l'amour. Alors tu peux te lâcher, ce n'est pas grave si il y'a du sang.

Silver- Mais...

Blaze- Je l'ai fait sur toi.

Silver- Mais...

Blaze- Je t'ai fait mal, et tu me rabâche que tu te sens pas bien car tu m'a fait mal hier soir ça te préoccupe et te gêne, tu ne veux pas que je me sente comme ça ?

Silver- Non.

Blaze- Donc relâche tes griffes si tu veux pas que je me sente mal.

Silver- Ok Blaze, tu as gagné, je les relâches.

Comme il l'a dit Silver relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur ses griffes qui s'implantaient sur sa peau faisant juste des marque de griffe. Silver ressentait complètement le plaisir et il ressenti aussi de la satisfaction à laisser ses griffes sans aucun contrôle et que justement, ça griffé quelque chose mais il fut un peu inquiet

Silver- Ça va Blaze !?

Blaze- Ne t'inquiète pas Silver, juste profite.

Blaze atteint son oreille et murmure

Blaze- Si sa te préoccupe tellement, sache que je n'ai pas mal, et que tu peux me griffer autant que tu veux… Ça m'excite .

Blaze finit faisant un bisou à l'intérieur de son oreille ce qui envoya un courant électrique à travers le corps de Silver qui fut réconforté, toute son inquiétude disparut, et il se détendit complètement. Blaze continuait à bouger depuis tout t'a l'heure pendant qu'elle a parlé à Silver et lui a demandé de la griffer . Elle utilisa sa queue pour jouer avec ses testicules ayant aussi augmenter la chaleur de sa queue, Silver suée beaucoup à cause de la chaleur du corps de Blaze , et avait l'impression que tous son corps allait exploser, mais bizarrement ça l'excitait. Il ne fallu que quelque minute à Silver pour faire son annonce.

Silver- Je jouis Blaze !

Blaze gémit alors que elle était remplie une nouvelle fois et que les griffes de Silver ont traversé sa peau, elle attendit que Silver avait fini pour continuer à bouger

Blaze- C'était bon ?

Silver- *haletant* Incroyable *haletant*.

Blaze- Bien, je t'avais dis que ça serait mieux sans retenir tes griffes.

Silver- Et tu as raison mais… Tu es sur que tu n'as pas mal, je t'ai quand même fait saigné.

Blaze- Non, c'est plus excitant que douloureux.

Silver- Ouf… Dieu merci.

Blaze- Allez ont reprend je n'ai toujours pas jouis.

Blaze se redressa agenouillé avec ses jambes le long des jambes à Silver et ses mains posé sur les abdominaux de Silver, ses griffes transpercent presque sa peau, elle fit tourner ses hanches ce qui a fait que Silver avait des sensation électrisante traversant son corps surtout que son pénis devenait sensible à force de jouir . Blaze continua de tourner ses hanches tout en les balançant de haut en bas et Silver en gémit, et il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire bougez les seins de Blaze sans bouger et elle gémit. Silver posa ses mains sur la taille de Blaze la caressant de haut en bas de ses hanches jusqu'à ses aisselles en continue la griffant légèrement sans tirer de sang, aiment sa douceur, et que sa soit moelleux et lisse .

Blaze- Comment tu aime le fait de baiser quelqu'un de sang royal ?

Silver- Blaze je...

Silver désactiva ses pouvoirs

Blaze- Tu vas jouir ?

Silver- Non c'est… Je voulais te le dire depuis hier mais, avec tes cheveux relâché tu a l'air plus mignonne et adorable que jamais.

Blaze s'arrêta nette et rougit furieusement alors que son cœur a fait un grand saut dans sa poitrine et ses griffes sont plantés d'un coup en lui

Silver- Blaze tu… Tu as jouis dés que j'ai dis ça ?

Blaze mit ses mains sur son visage rouge et hocha la tête 2 fois. Silver eu un petit sourire, il avait déjà remarqué que les compliment de ce genre était très efficace sur Blaze, elle rougissait à chaque fois qu'il lui en faisait un. Il tourna Blaze pour se retrouver au-dessus ce qui l'a surprit, Silver a instinctivement su que c'est à son tour de prendre les devants avec Blaze

Silver- Mais tu es mignonne partout, tu es la chose la plus adorable que j'ai vu, je n'ai jamais posé les yeux sur quelqu'un de plus adorable que toi.

Blaze fut tellement rouge que rien ne pouvait ce comparer à la couleur qu'elle a

Silver- De tes pieds. dit-il caressant ses oreilles et le dessus de son pied droit

Silver- Tes jambes lisses. dit-il en passant sa main sur sa jambe droite

Blaze- Non Silver. dit-elle en essayant de résister

Silver- Tes cuisses. dit-il en posant quelque baisers sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite jusqu'à son aine

Silver- Ton ventre fin et doux. dit-il en le remontant en posant plusieurs doux baisers dessus

Silver- Tes courbes incroyablement sexy. dit-il en les caressant à partir de sa hanche droite de haut en bas

Silver- Ton cou excitant. dit-il en le léchant

Blaze- Arrête c'est bizarre ! dit-elle toujours entrain de résister et c'est tournée sur son coté droit (toujours Silver au dessus). Silver alla directement au-dessus de sa tête

Silver- Tes oreille. dit-il en les léchant. Blaze ferma les yeux

Silver- Tes adorables joues et yeux. dit-il en léchant le coté droit de sa tête tout en la tournant pour la remettre sur le dos pour pouvoir lécher sa paupière droite.

Silver- Et même ton mignon et petit nez. dit il en posant un doux baiser dessus.

Blaze- Arrête s'il te plaît. dit-elle comme une petite fille innocente

Blaze se leva de force se libérant de Silver grâce à la force des émeraudes du soleil, se leva du lit et se mit debout dans la pièce ayant son poing devant sa bouche comme si elle réfléchissait, gêner et embarrassé des paroles de Silver. Puis sursauta quand elle sentit que Silver avait attrapé sa queue.

Blaze- SILVER ! Cria t'elle en retournant la tête vers lui

Silver- Désoler, j'ai oublier d'autre endroit dont ta douce queue , tes belles fesses dit-il en pressant son derrière avec ses 2 mains

Silver- Ton petit anus très serré. dit-il en mettant avec sa main droite son index dedans ce qui fait sursauter Blaze alors qu'il l'a doigta.

Silver- Tes fines épaules. Dit-il en mordant faiblement celle de gauche et mit son bras gauche autour de son ventre

Silver- Tes seins moelleux et parfait. dit-il en les prenant et les balança un peu de haut en bas avec ses 2 mains

Silver- Et surtout ta chaude chatte et humide. dit il déplaçant sa main gauche jusqu'à sa féminité maintenant complètement trempé sans aucune zone sec à cause des doux mots de Silver et la façon dont il touchait toutes les parties de son corps, et la caressa.

Il l'a prit par la taille et la tourna petit à petit pendant qu'il léchait son cou, Blaze essaya de le repousser en posant sa main droite sur son épaule gauche mais était vidé de toute force et ne put stopper Silver. Silver se dirigea lentement vers le haut quand elle fut presque entièrement retourné il traîna sa langue sur son menton. Blaze essayait toujours de résister en lui parlant encore une fois.

Blaze- Attend, Silver MMPPH !. Dit-elle avant que Silver lui donne un profond baiser puis la porta par ses jambes et la plaqua contre le mur froid derrière elle puis elle brisa le baiser

Blaze- Pas *haletant* le *haletant* mur

Silver sentit les jus de Blaze couler sur son membre

Silver- Ce n'est pas ce que ton corps dit. Dit-il pour la première fois avec un sourire lubrique

Silver lui donna un autre baiser rapide, alla à son oreille et murmura

Silver- Laisse toi faire, ça sera meilleur..

Blaze mit ses bras pendent le long de son corps et sa tête inclinait en bas à gauche signe quelle ne tenterait plus aucune résistance. Silver l'avait appuyé sur le mur collé l'un à l'autre, puis ont brisés le baiser, Silver commença doucement à remettre son membre en elle et serait étonné de la faciliter à laquelle il est rentré si il ne serait pas exciter d'être dominant sur Blaze. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur il s'appuya sur le mur avec ses bras qui passés sous les genoux de Blaze et ses mains collés aux murs pour un meilleur appui et les jambes de Blaze sont plié avec ses talons touchant presque ses fesses.

Silver- *haletant* Tu es si chaude, c'est se que je préfère chez toi. dit-il en léchant la partit droit de son museau laissant de la salive ce qui excita encore plus Blaze qu'elle ne l'est maintenant.

Blaze à les yeux à moitié ouverts rempli de désirs hypnotisé par Silver, elle le voulait tellement. Puis Silver commença à bougez faisant gémir les 2.

Blaze- Mmmph, haaa...

Silver- Tu est si sexy, Blaze.

Silver balança ses hanches d'avant en arrière pénétrant l'endroit le plus intime de la chatte de lavande royale. Les seins de Blaze se balançaient frénétiquement de haut en bas et Silver n'arrêta

pas de les regardés puis s'avança et les tétas doucement comme un bébé. Blaze gémit et halète, Silver commença avec son sein gauche puis son sein droit et alternant entre les deux. Blaze passa ses bras autour de sa tête pour le rapprocher

Blaze- Silver...

Silver mit son visage en face de celle de Blaze

Silver- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Blaze ? Tu veux que j'accélère ? D'accord !

Silver accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches

Blaze- SILVER !

Silver trouvait la Blaze dominé qui se comporte comme une enfant tout t'a fait mignonne et adorable et ça le rendait plus exciter que jamais, ces hormones battaient de très loin les record de quantité produite. Il sentit qu'il jouirai plus vite cette fois mais fit de son mieux pour se retenir, il s'avança pour pouvoir lécher le cou de Blaze, elle avait levé la tête pour que Silver en profite. Silver en profita pour mieux sentir son odeur ce qu'il le plongea dans un moment agréable ou plus rien n'existe autour de lui à part Blaze, puis il quitta son cou et se dirigea vers son visage pour l'embrasser et faire un combat de langue dans lequel il gagna avec assez de facilité et domina complètement sa langue le rendant plus exciter ce qui est normalement impossible puis il se sépare et il eu un sourire lubrique intriguant le peu de raison que Blaze avait même si elle ne le montre pas et n'arrêtait pas de gémir puis il se mit en face de son oreille et lui donna une petite et faible morsure sur le bout puis murmura

Silver- Je vais jouir, tu veux que je jouisse ou ?

Blaze ne répondit pas et continu de gémir

Silver- Allez Blaze fais un effort, sinon je vais arrêter. Dit-il toujours avec un sourire lubrique

Les derniers mots de Silver ont fait tic dans la tête de Blaze

Blaze- DANS MA CHATTE JOUIS DEDANS !ELLE EST FAITE UNIQUEMENT POUR TA QUEUE ! SEUL MOI PEU TE SATISFAIRE ! JOUIS DEDANS S'IL TE PLAÎT !

Silver- C'est bien Blaze, tu mérite une récompense.

Avec une dernière poussé Silver libéra ses fluide en Blaze qui cria car elle atteignit aussi l'orgasme et que Silver jouis en elle, et déjà qui jouissait beaucoup il a carrément décharger le double de ce qu'il jouis normalement. Une fois leurs orgasmes terminé les 2 ont reprit leurs souffle, Silver se retira pour voire le sperme qui coule de la chatte de Blaze

Silver- Wow *haletant* j'ai jouis autant *haletant* ça va Blaze ?

Blaze donner l'impression d'être à moitié évanouie alors que ses bras ont glissés et pendent le long de son corps

Blaze- Ne *haletant* la *haletant* retire pas *haletant* s'il *haletant* te plaît *haletant*.

Silver lui donna un sourire lubrique

Silver- Très bien ma belle princesse.

Silver remit son membre en elle et l'attrapa par ses jambes

Silver- Toujours aussi chaud et serré. Mais retournons au lit.

Blaze- Oui.

Blaze enlaça Silver en mettant ses bras autour de son cou et que le haut de son corps soit collés au haut de Silver puis Silver se retourna et conduis Blaze et lui sur le lit il posa Blaze sur le lit et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour la poser sur l'oreiller pour qu'elle soit a l'aise puis il se redressa sur ses genoux écartant ses jambes et il admira le corps de Blaze puis lécha ses lèvres

Silver- Je dois avouer que seul ta vu et ton comportement peuvent me faire jouir sans aucun contact.

Et il commença à bouger dans sa chatte humide et chaude posant ses mains sur le lit à coté de cotes de Blaze. Silver regarda le visage innocent de Blaze qui pouvait le faire jouir si il se laissait aller puis sentit des jus coulés sur lui, il vit que Blaze avait jouis elle aussi, apparemment il n'était pas le seul à être affecté par le moment et ça accéléré aussi la vitesse à laquelle Blaze jouis.

Silver- Eh Blaze, ça ne te dérange pas si je jouis tout de suite mais je continue à bouger ?

Blaze- *haletant* N *haletant* non *haletant*.

Silver- Merci Blaze, tu es la meilleure.

Il lui donna un baiser rapide et se laissa aller sans retenir son orgasme. Il jouis en elle et ils gémirent Blaze adorait quand son sperme s'écoulait en elle, ça lui a aussi permis d'atteindre une fois de plus son orgasme et Silver sentit qu'il jouissait plus que d'habitude ce qu'il aima, pendant leurs orgasme respective les 2 ont griffait leur lit. Une fois terminer il ne leur fallut que une minute pour avoir un autre orgasme. Et ça a continué comme ça pendant 5 minutes et ils eurent tous les deux 4 orgasme, la vitesse à laquelle ils l'atteignent était du à cause pour Blaze les mots et les actions de Silver et son état de soumission totale et pour Silver le fait de regarder Blaze comme ça l'excitait trop puis Blaze mit ses mains autour du cou à Silver et le rapprocha d'elle pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser, ce baiser était différent des autres, il était rempli de désir d'avoir le corps l'autre combiné avec un plaisir intense avec de l'amour. Ils brisèrent le baiser et Silver prit le temps d'examiner le mignon et excité visage de Blaze qui l'excitait et faisait fondre son cœur

Silver- Blaze… *haletant* je t'aime, je t'adore, tu es tout pour moi

Blaze- Tu es *haletant*la même chose pour moi, *haletant* je t'aime et tu sais pas à quel point je suis *haletant* heureuse de pouvoir faire ça *haletant* avec toi.

Silver- Moi aussi, *haletant* continuons à nous faire plaisir mutuellement.

En finissant sa phrase il a encore jouis une nouvelle fois

Blaze- Ne jouis *haletant* plus dedans *haletant* s'il te plaît...

Silver- Comme *haletant* tu veux. Dit-il avec un sourire lubrique

Silver retourna Blaze et la mis à 4 pattes et posa ses mains sur ses fesses puis rentra dans son anus, ils ont jouis juste par la sensation de plaisir extrême.

Blaze- AAAAAH ! Je ne voulais pas dire comme ça !

Silver- Ho ? Tu veux que je ressors ?

Blaze- NON !

Silver continua à balancer ses hanches d'avant en arrière dans son trou serré

Silver- Voici la deuxième charge Blaze.

Il se déversa une autre fois dans son cul et Blaze gémit du sperme chaud remplissant son intestin tandis qu'elle atteint aussi son orgasme. Silver prit les bras de Blaze et les tira en arrière mettant le dos de Blaze parallèle au lit avec ses seins qui pendent et rebondissent à cause des poussés de Silver, les testicules de Silver frappés contre la chatte de Blaze à cause de la puissance de ses poussés.

Silver- Blaze je sui déjà sur le point de jouir !

Blaze- M *haletant* moi *haletant* aussi *haletant*.

Silver déchargea encore une autre fois dans son anus le remplissant et laissant du sperme débordé tandis que les jus de Blaze ont mouillés le lit et se sont mélangés avec le sperme de Silver dégoulinant, au moment de l'orgasme Silver implanta ses griffes dans ses bras tirant du sang

Silver- Tu es incroyable Blaze, je ne ressent même pas la fatigue.

Il n'obtenu que des gémissement, puis Silver c'est remis à bouger sans avertissement derrière elle et les jambes de Silver ont un peu glissé à droite et à gauche à cause de l'excitation qui le déconnectait en partie du monde réel rapprochant son bassin du lit mais il tenait encore sur ses genoux. Les bras de Blaze glissèrent des mains de Silver et elle se laissa tombé sur le lit, sont haut était tombés sur le lit avec son menton sur l'oreiller et ses seins pressé contre le lit, les jambes de Blaze ont aussi glissé, ses cuisses était en face de ceux de Silver et le bas des ses jambes pliés étant à coté des jambe de Silver mettant sa chatte au même niveau que celui du membre de Silver grâce à lui qui avec ses mains gardait son cul en l'air. Il bougea ses hanches très rapidement, puis il se retira rendant Blaze confuse mais elle soupçonné quelque chose et ses soupçons se sont révélé vrais et Silver c'est enfoncés dans sa chatte et la martela sauvagement et continu à alterner entre ses 2 trous et elle gémit comme si sa vie en dépendait

Silver- Je jouis Blaze.

Blaze- MOI *haletant* AUSSI !

Silver- Tu veux *haletant* que je *haletant* jouis où ?

Blaze- DANS LES 2 ! *haletant* JUSTE LÂCHE *haletant* BEAUCOUP DE *haletant* SPERME !

Le membre de Silver commença à grossir et avec une dernière poussé les 2 ont atteint une fois de plus l'orgasme, Silver a jouis dans son cul où il a mit la moitié de son sperme puis est sorti essayant au maximum d'éviter que son sperme s'échappe de son membre, il enfonça et rempli la chatte de Blaze à son tour, la chatte de Blaze se serra fort contre le membre de Silver et lâcha ses jus qui étaient entrain de couler le long ses jambes. Silver se retira puis fit voler Blaze avec ses pouvoirs ils s'allongent confortablement sur son dos sur un oreiller puis coucha Blaze sur lui qui tremblait légèrement et chaque touché que Silver lui donnait même les plus doux envoyé des vagues d'extase à travers tout son corps à cause de sa sensibilité extrême du à tout le sexe et le plaisir ressenti à la suite en si peu de temps, Blaze a posé ses mains sur les épaules de Silver tandis qu'elle haletait

Silver décida de la laissa reprendre son souffle quelque seconde, pendant ce temps Silver caressa doucement son dos. Après 2 minutes Silver remis ses mains sur les fesses de Blaze les pressant, il mit son membre dans sa chatte et commença à bouger faisant crier Blaze qui griffait ses épaules tandis que les griffes de Silver laissaient des marques sur ses fesses, Blaze essayait de se tenir ne serait-ce qu'un peu sur ses coudes qui sont sur le torse de Silver

Blaze- SILVER *haletant* PLUS *haletant* VITE *haletant* !

Silver- Tous ce que tu veux ma beauté.

Silver accéléra son rythme et a du rétracter la griffe de son index de sa main gauche pour l'enfoncer dans son anus et le sortit et rentra en boucle ce qui fait crier Blaze qui l'embrassa passionnément ne savant pas comment libérer le sentiment qui est en elle, puis Blaze brisa le baiser pour allez morde son cou à gauche de sa tête ce qui est agréable pour Silver qui laisse Blaze s'amuser avec lui, il décida de lécher le bout de son oreille gauche maintenant facilement accessible. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour que leurs orgasme ne se déclenche

Silver- J'ARRIVE !

Blaze- VIENS !

Silver- BLAZE !

Blaze- SILVER !

Blaze est venu avant serrant très fort son membre que cela à fait que quand il est venu, Silver a lâché beaucoup de sperme chaud dans la chatte de lavande et que le sperme déborda et sortie de son vagin, puis Blaze c'est écroulé sur Silver quand leurs orgasme se sont terminé et son membre c'est retiré de son ouverture.

Silver- J'ai *haletant* jouis *haletant* beaucoup plus *haletant* et vite *haletant* qu'avant *haletant* c'est agréable *haletant*

Silver lécha doucement la clavicule gauche de Blaze tandis qu'elle haletait très fort, Silver frotta son dos avec sa main droite et caressa son oreille gauche avec sa main gauche. Après quelque minutes

Silver- Tu va bien Blaze ?

Blaze- *haletant*

Blaze rampa sur lui pour que son visage soit en face de celui de Silver avec une petite rougeur et ses yeux à moitié fermé

Blaze- *haletant* Je ne suis *haletant* toujours pas *haletant* satisfaite*haletant*. Dit-elle avec un air qui suppliait de continuer

Silver a eu un sourire lubrique

Silver- En veux plus hein ?

Ils se sont embrassé et il y eu un combat de langue entre les 2, puis ils ont ouvris leurs bouche mais avec leurs langue en contact puis Blaze descendis jusqu'au membre de Silver

Blaze- Oui *haletant* par pitié *haletant*.

Blaze commença à lécher son membre pour le nettoyer et le suça complètement. Silver laisser passer plusieurs gémissement

Silver- BLAZE ! COMMENT TU PEUX ÊTRE AUSSI BONNE A CA !

Blaze fut heureuse d'entendre que son hérisson d'argent adoré son traitement, ce qui l'a poussé à en faire plus pour augmenter le plaisir que ressent son amour, et ça l'a encore plus excité quand Silver a mit sa main sur sa tête en attrapant ses cheveux les tirant juste un peu pour ne pas lui faire mal et lui fit accélérer ses actions. Blaze utilisa sa main de libre pour jouer avec ces testicules puis elle prit tout d'un coup et laissa son membre reposer dans sa gorge quelque seconde ce qui fait gémir Silver et enleva son emprise de ses cheveux puis elle le retira complètement et elle suça ses testicules et frotta son membre, puis elle utilise sa main pour enfoncer son doigt dans son anus ce qui fit que Silver se crispa toujours pas habitué à cette sensation dans son arrière

Silver- Blaze JE JOUIS !

Blaze arrêta de sucer ses testicules et suça son membre et recommença à jouer avec ces testicules et elle prit tout en même temps et mit en même temps un deuxième doigt dans son cul et dés que le doigt est rentré Silver libéra sa semence et Blaze essaya tant bien que mal de tout prendre en faisant que son sperme soit directement déchargé sans passer par sa bouche, mais elle s'étouffa un peu et laissa son membre se déplacer dans sa bouche la remplissant et débordant sur les cotés, puis Blaze avala la charge

Blaze- Plus.

Et elle se remis à sucer sans prévenir le membre encore sensible de Silver ce qui le fait crier

Silver- Blaze non, si tu continu comme ça… Alors que je viens de jouir je !

Silver se déchargea une autre fois dans la bouche de Blaze qui réussit à tout avaler laissant Silver haletant fort

Silver-*pense* Alors c'est ça un orgasme multiple ?

Puis elle se mit sur lui en position de cow girl

Blaze- Je m'occupe de tout.

Elle a enfonçait son membre et commença à bouger frénétiquement sur son membre de haut en bas tandis qu'elle posa ses mains sur les abdominaux de Silver et les griffas et Silver mit ses mains sur les hanches de Blaze plantant ses griffes dans les marques déjà faites auparavant et les 2 gémirent en boucle pendant l'expérience sexuelle ce qui fait Blaze accéléra sa vitesse pour le plus grand plaisir du couple. Blaze prit tout son membre et fait des mouvement circulaire avec ses hanches bougent sa bite dans tous les sens en elle améliorant le plaisir de Silver et de Blaze

Blaze- Je jouis !

Blaze jouis sans Silver faisant resserrer ses murs autour de son membre et faisant couler ses jus sur lui, puis après quelque respiration, elle mit ses bras en arrière sur le lit pour s'appuyer et recommença à bouger ses hanche de haut en bas tout en faisant des mouvement circulaire

Silver- OH BLAZE !

Blaze accéléra son rythme grâce aux gémissement de Silver qui l'encourageait à faire de son mieux pour faire jouir son amant, elle serra son membre aussi fort qu'elle le peut

Silver- Blaze ta chatte m'aspire ! Comme si elle voulait arracher mon membre !

Blaze utilisa toutes ses forces pour aller plus vite puis elle utilisa sa main droite pour mettre son index et son majeur dans le cul de Silver le faisant crié encore et toujours pas habituer à cette sensation, Silver n'était pas loin de son orgasme lorsque Blaze eu le sien donc ça n'a pas duré longtemps avant que Silver en est un lui aussi et creusa plus profondément ses griffes dans ses hanches. Blaze s'arrêta le temps qu'il termine de tirer en elle, puis Silver attrapa Blaze et ils les fient se retourner pour se retrouver sur elle

Silver- Mon tour ma douce.

Il recommença à bouger à une allure rapide, tout pour satisfaire sa bien aimé. Blaze mit ses bras autour du cou de Silver et ses jambes croisés autour de sa taille. Il descendit jusqu'à son cou et commença à le lécher faisant encore plus gémir Blaze de plaisir, puis au moment ou les 2 ont atteint en même temps l'orgasme, une fois fini il souleva Blaze pour que les 2 soit dans la position de la fleur de lotus donc Silver est en tailleur et Blaze assis avec ses jambes croisés autour des hanches à Silver ce qui a permis plus de pénétration, Silver et Blaze ont commencé à bouger, quand Blaze descendait, Silver montait

Blaze- Silver tu touche mon utérus !

Silver- *pense* (Je suppose ça veut dire c'est bon.) C'est bon pour moi aussi !

Silver et Blaze s'approche pour s'embrasser mais ça n'a pas durer longtemps car leurs halètement étaient trop important pour pouvoir retenir leur souffle, puis Silver recommença à lécher son cou du coté droit et Blaze mit sa tête de l'autre coté pour laisser de l'espace, et sans prévenir il planta ses canines traversant la peau de son cou laissant ces marques et tirant quelques gouttes de sang. Blaze cria un peu de douleur et c'est comme ça qu'elle retrouva ses esprits.

Blaze- AÏE ! POURQUOI ?! Dit-elle posant sa main sur les 2 trous dans son cou

Ils ont arrêté de bouger et Silver mit son visage devant celui de Blaze

Silver- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fais mal, mais je veux montrer que tu m'appartient, tu es a moi et rien qu'a moi, je veux que personne ne te touche. Et je veux que tu me fasse la même chose s'il te plaît, comme tu es à moi je suis à toi, je veux que les gens sache que je suis à toi et que ça ne changera jamais, je veux que sur chacun de nous deux nous le marquons sur l'autre, comme un serment de fidélité et de soumission total à l'autre. Je veux qu'a travers cet agréable moment, nos âmes fondes ensemble grâce à notre amour, et je veux que avec ces morsures les autres voit la preuve que nous et nos âmes ne formons plus que 1.

Blaze était sans voix suite à la déclaration de Silver, elle à réussi à se ressaisir que après 15 seconde

Blaze- Awww Silver, je ne savais pas qu tu était si romantique.

Silver- Allez s'il te plaît, fait moi entièrement tienne. Dit il en penchant sa tête sur la gauche

Blaze allez redire quelque chose mais a pensé que ce n'étais pas important et se contenta de mord le coté droit du cou de Silver le perçant et tirant du sang ce qui causa un peu de douleur mais le supporta facilement car il y avait plus de joie d'être maintenant possédé par Blaze

Silver- Merci Blaze. Si jamais je fais des chose comme ont fait avec une autre personne que toi, incinère moi avec une de tes boules de feu jusqu'à ce que je devienne des cendres, j'ai beau être naïf je sais que je peux faire ça qu'avec toi.

Blaze ricane

Blaze- Je le ferais, et si je fais ça avec une autre personne que toi, compresse moi avec ta pression psychique jusqu'à ce que je devienne un grain microscopique, moi aussi je dois avoir une punition au cas ou, ça serait injuste sinon non ?

Silver ricane

Silver- Je le ferais sois en sur.

Puis Silver l'embrassa profondément et passionnément tandis qu'il l'a serra fort contre lui et faisait une bataille de langue avec elle, il était tellement heureux qu'il gagna le combat très facilement alors que Blaze ne c'est pas laissé faire, pire comme si la langue de Blaze n'existait pas ce qui surprend vraiment Blaze qui essaya de reprendre le dessus ou ne serait-ce le ralentir. Silver tourna sa langue et explora entièrement la bouche de Blaze, puis quelque secondes plus tard Silver et Blaze se quittèrent avec leur langue un peu sortit alors que une ligne de salive laissé leur bouche en contact et Blaze fut la première à parler

Blaze- Wow, tu es vraiment heureux Silver.

Silver- Même dieu lui même ne peut pas mesurer la joie qui parcours mon corps.

Blaze- Eh bien si ont continuait à faire en sorte que tu garde cet joie, voir même la renforcer. Dit-elle avec un sourire lubrique

Blaze allait recommencer à bouger mais Silver l'arrêta, elle fut un peu confuse

Blaze- Qu'y à t'il ?

Silver semblait un peu gêné et il baissa les yeux

Silver- Hum… Blaze… Euh... Il y aurais pas… Quelque chose… Que… Tu aimerai faire ? Dit-il avec une rougeur en remettant ses yeux vers Blaze

Blaze- Comme ?

Silver- Eh bien… Tu m'a laissé te mordre et tu as accepté de me faire pareil alors… Si tu as une envie particulière… Je serai ravi de la satisfaire… Dit-il encore plus rouge qu'avant

Blaze- Tu es trop MIGNON !

Blaze l'embrassa, un court mais gros baiser

Blaze- Ce que tu as décris est un fantasme, et oui j'en ai.

Silver- Dis moi ce que c'est.

Blaze- Je veux que tu me porte sur tes épaules contre le mur et que tu me lèche ma chatte, c'est possible ? Dit-elle en ricanant car elle connaissait déjà la réponse

Silver- Je vais le faire.

Blaze- Merci Silver tu es vraiment trop gentil.

Blaze recommença à l'embrasser et Silver rendit le baiser et ils l'approfondirent, pendant ce temps Silver utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire léviter lui et Blaze jusqu'au mur en face du lit la mettant contre le mur et il déplia ses jambes pour être debout et toujours avec ses pouvoirs il a déplacé Blaze = jusqu'à ce que ses jambes soit posé sur ses épaules pour qu'elle soit assis avec sa chatte en face de sa bouche. Il commença à lécher le contour de sa chatte appréciant les jus qui étaient sortis à cause de ses derniers orgasmes, Silver avait vraiment beaucoup à boire il savoura ses délicieux jus avant de commencer à donner de doux baiser puis à rentrer sa langue et la déplacer dans tous les sens explorant son ouverture savourant ses jus, Blaze gémissait et appuya la tête de Silver pour qu'il s'enfonce

Blaze- *haletant* Silver plus.

Silver accéléra son rythme et la profondeur puis il sentit un nouveau goût complètement inconnu toucher sa langue, il s'arrêta, au début il fut confus puis pensa à quelque chose, si il est entrain de goûter son propre sperme ? Juste cette pensée et ce goût l'ont rendu malade et il se sentit mal et a était pris d'une forte nausée. Il partit de sous Blaze et l'a fit vite retomber debout au sol, elle fut confuse et encore plus quand elle vit Silver partir en courant, elle le suis et entendit des bruits venir de la salle de bain, elle s'y dirigea et vit Silver à 4 pattes vomir dans les toilettes, elle s'approcha de lui caressant doucement son dos évitant ses 2 sortes… D'ailerons de requins épineux ? Essayant de faire diminuer le niveaux de la sensation désagréable. Après quelques secondes Silver arrêta de vomir.

Blaze- Ça va ? Dit-elle inquiète ?

Silver se leva et avait quelques trace autour de sa bouche se dirigea vers l'évier et se rinça le visage puis se retourna vers Blaze maintenant bien propre

Silver- Oui ça va juste… Comment tu fais pour aimer mon sperme ?

Blaze- Il a un bon goût ? Dit-elle en se levant

Silver- Eh bien pas pour moi, allez reprenons. Dit-il s'avançant vers elle

Blaze- Tu es sur ?

Silver- Oui je peux le supporter

Silver s'abaissa et remis Blaze dans la même position qu'il y'a quelques instants et se remis à lécher sa chatte, bien évidement il sentit son sperme mais fais de son mieux pour ne pas revomir pour Blaze, il se dépêcha de faire jouir Blaze aussi vite que possible tant que le sentiment de nausée est sous contrôle, il était assez proche du mur pour que le bout se frotte contre le mur envoyant à lui aussi du plaisir aidant à diminuer le dégoût de sentir sa semence. Maintenant il connaissait quelque point sensible sur elle, il retira la langue de l'intérieur et lécha son clitoris et le pinça doucement entre ses dents

Blaze- OUI SILVER COMME CA ! JE SUIS PROCHE !

Silver remis sa langue dedans puis ronronna pour faire vibrer sa langue, Blaze aima et ré appuya la tête de Silver contre sa chatte

Blaze- JE JOUIS !

Les jus de Blaze se sont abattus sur la langue de Silver qui était heureux du goût divin de ses jus qu'il sentait, il les avala en mettant sa langue dans sa bouche mais il oublia qu'il y avait son propre sperme dessus et il l'avala par inattention, la sensation de nausée était devenu extrême car le mélange de bon et de mauvais… était pire que le mauvais uniquement. Donc il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour mettre Blaze assis parterre entrain de savourer son orgasme toujours en cours et il repartit mettre sa tête dans les toilettes et vomi une nouvelle fois, après quelques secondes Blaze termina son orgasme et se rapprocha à 4 pattes de Silver et lui caressa une nouvelle fois à lui frotter le dos inquiète pour lui. Après quelques minute Silver termina de vomir puis il alla une nouvelle fois au lavabo se nettoyer, puis se retourna vers Blaze

Blaze- Tu te sens mieux ?

Silver- Ouais... C'était bon ?

Blaze- Oui incroyablement bien, merci Silver. Dit-elle s'approchant de lui et en l'embrassant sur la bouche, elle du lever la tête et Silver a du la baisser car il était un peu plus grand que elle et il l'enlace dans ses bras et Blaze enlace son cou. Et Silver du casser le baiser car Blaze frotté son membre et Blaze baissa les yeux dessus

Blaze- Ont diraient que quelqu'un à aussi aimé.

Silver- Ouais, ça a frotté le mur en même temps, mais passons, quel est ton prochain fantasme ?

Blaze- Eh bien...

Blaze s'abaissa et mit Silver dans la même position ou elle était plus tôt grâce aux émeraudes du soleil, ce qu'il le prit par surprise

Silver- AAAH ! Blaze ! Je croyais que je devais faire ton fantasme !

Blaze qui avait sa tête à droite de son membre répond

Blaze- Tu le fais, juste une petite récompense pour avoir fais 1 de mes fantasme.

Silver- NON ! Je veux faire tout tes fantasmes !

Blaze- C'est aussi un de mes fantasme.

Silver- OK.

Blaze recula sa tête pour que sa bouche soit sur le bout de sa queue soit en face de sa bouche et commença à le sucer en allant de la pointe à la base à chaque fois ce qui fait gémir Silver du à la fellation et à la position dans laquelle il se trouve l'a excité et il a mis ses mains sur la tête de Blaze pour l'inviter à accélérer ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir

Silver- Vas-y Blaze, c'est indescriptible.

Blaze se mit jusqu'à la pointe et fit tourner sa langue autour de son gland puis reprit tout dans sa bouche vite et d'un coup tout en tournant sa langue autour et le laissa reposer dans sa gorge 1 seconde et recommença ce processus plusieurs fois

Silver- BLAZE ! JE JOUIS !

Silver a tenu fortement les cheveux de Blaze et a enfoncé son membre entièrement en elle et a jouis. Cela a surpris Blaze mais elle était contente qu'il prenait des initiatives, elle avala tout le chargement qu'il lui avait envoyé dans sa bouche. Puis quand elle eu fini elle remis Silver assis à terre le laissant récupérer de son orgasme. Elle était débout

Silver- Blaze je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à tout prendre.

Blaze- Ne t'inquiète pas Silver, enfaîte j'aime quand tu fais des choses comme ça.

Blaze eu la drôle idée de goûter ses jus pour savoir qu'elle goût ils avaient et si ça se passerait comme avec Silver. Elle touche sa chatte vidé du sperme de Silver qui est parterre et pris ses jus sur le bout de son index et l'amena à sa bouche, et l'envie de nausée est aussi arrivé chez elle et parti mettre sa tête au dessus des toilettes à genoux et vomit comme Silver plus tôt , lui a immédiatement accourue vers elle et se mit à genoux et caressa son dos inquiet. Qu'aurais t'il pu faire d'autre ?

Silver- Blaze ça va ?

Blaze avait fini de vomir et est partit se nettoyer le visage au lavabo puis se retourna vers Silver

Blaze- Tu es sur que j'ai vraiment un bon goût ?

Silver- Le meilleur. Dit-il en se levant

Blaze- *soupir* Je suppose qu'aucun de nous ne connaîtra le paradis que savoure l'autre. Enfin, retournons au lit.

elle se dirigea vers leur chambre et Silver l'a suivit mais sans s'en rendre compte il fixait son arrière qui bougeait à chaque pas puis s'en rendit compte uniquement lorsque Blaze c'est retourné car ils étaient dans leur chambre. Silver leva sa tête vers son visage qui avait un sourire lubrique dessus

Blaze- Alors, on espionne sa femme ?

Silver aurait rougi et mit son visage dans ses mains mais il voulait faire comme Blaze et la mettre dans la même situation, cette fois il ne se laissera pas faire, certes il avait quand même une rougeur. Il commença à prendre un sourire lubrique, il s'approcha doucement vers elle qui fut surprise s'attendant à une autre réaction il mit sa main sur sa joue droite

Silver- Comment je peux ne pas admirer le magnifique corps bien fait de ma tendre et sexuelle épouse.

Blaze rougit mais décida de ne pas se laisser faire aussi, elle se colla contre Silver pressant son corps et surtout ses seins contre lui et ses bras autour de la taille, toujours avec un sourire lubrique, même si c'était une action à double tranchant vu qu'elle ressentait ses muscles contre elle et sa douce fourrure

Blaze- Depuis quand ma bête est devenu si perverse ?

Silver- Je ne sais pas, sûrement quand ma belle m'a fait voire toutes les faces de sa personnalité, même les plus mignonnes. Comme tout t'a l'heure. Il prononça plus lentement la dernière phrase la murmurant à son oreille faisant allusion aux compliment qu'il lui a donné et sa réaction

Blaze rougit et mit son visage dans la fourrure de Silver

Blaze- Ok tu gagne cette fois.

Silver qui avait retrouver son caractère normal

Silver- Tu es trop mignonne Blaze ! Dit-il la prenant fort dans ses bras en caressant le dos de sa tête avec sa main droite et sa main gauche autour de sa taille, elle avait les bras pliées sur la poitrine à Silver

Blaze- Hmpf… Dit-elle en faisant la moue

Puis Blaze eu un sourire malicieux alors qu'elle léchait sa fourrure faisant gémir Silver

Blaze- J'ai beau faire la toilette de ta fourrure, elle est toujours en désordre.

Silver- C'est *haletant* car *haletant* tu le fais *haletant* pour me faire du bien *haletant*.

Elle arrêta de lécher et repris après avoir finit de parler et fais ça tout le temps

Blaze- Tu te plains ?

Silver- Non, en revanche, si tu pourrais bien me toiletter au lieu de mettre ma fourrure en désordre ce serait bien, enfin tu n'es qu'un chat. Dit-il ironiquement

Blaze- Tu veux dire que tu peux faire mieux ?

Silver- Evidemment, c'est bien connu que les hérissons savent mieux faire leur toilettes que les chats.

Blaze- Primo, c'est faux, deuzio, même si c'est vrai personne le sait.

Silver- De tout façon je ne m'en préoccupe pas car *soupir* c'est si bon... Enfin, quel est ton prochain fantasme ?

Blaze-…

Silver ne l'a pas vu mais elle rougit plus fort et elle a arrêté de le lécher

Silver- Alors ?

Blaze-…

Silver- Blaze ?

Blaze-...

Silver commença à être irrité

Silver- Blaze regarde moi.

Blaze leva doucement sa tête vers lui montrant ses yeux de miel brillant qui croisés le chemin des yeux d'or et scintillant de Silver, les 2 ont eu le cœur qui a fondu en voyant les magnifiques yeux de l'autre, même si c'étaient les mêmes.

Silver- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Blaze-…

Silver- Je croyais que un couple se disait tout ?

Blaze remis sa tête dans sa fourrure

Blaze-…

Silver en a eu assez et décida de voir lui même

Silver- J'ai compris *soupir*. *pense* ''Désolé Blaze mais je vais devoir le découvrir par moi-même, j'espérai ne jamais le faire sur toi… Je devrais lui dire que je peux lire dans les pensés.''

Silver utilisa ses pouvoirs pour lire dans les pensés sans activer son aura ou que ces marques ne brillent, il vit une image du prochain fantasme de Blaze, il fut un peu surpris, apeuré et ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, il comprit pourquoi elle ne voulait pas lui dire. Il attendu quelque seconde pour lui dire

Silver- Blaze je vais arrêter de te demander mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Blaze regarda Silver

Silver- Je peux lire dans les pensés.

Blaze fut un peu surprise et confuse car elle ne voyait pas le rapport avec la situation… Sauf si...

Silver- Et je l'ai fait sur toi.

Blaze rougit fort

Blaze- Donc tu sais c'est quoi ?

Silver- Oui…

Blaze remit sa tête dans la fourrure de Silver

Blaze- Je suis désolé d'être une femme aussi indécente…

Silver déplaça sa main droite qui était depuis tout à l'heure entrain de caresser le dos de sa tête, et mit son doigt sous son menton et releva sa tête pour l'embrasser puis recula

Silver- Ça va Blaze si c'est ce que tu veux ça ne me dérange pas de le faire. Dit-il avec un tendre sourire

Blaze- Tu es sur Silver, tu n'es pas obligé, et puis c'est très bizarre ce que je demande en plus, et embarrassant pour toi surtout. Dit-elle inquiète

Silver- Ne t'en fais pas, ont dira que c'est en compensation pour tout ce que tu m'a donné jusqu'ici.

Blaze-…

Silver- Quel est le problème ?

Blaze- C'est juste… Tu es un homme.

Silver- Et ?

Blaze- Ça ne se fait pas en général et puis… C'est très gênant. Dit-elle remettant sa tête dans sa fourrure rougissante plus fort

Silver- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit hier et que tu as redis ce matin ?

Blaze-…

Silver- Au château nous ne pourrons pas faire ce que l'ont veut, alors faisons tout ce que nous voulons maintenant pour ne plus avoir de regret après. Et je veux te faire plaisir alors s'il te plaît faisons le.

Blaze- Tu es trop naïf.

Silver- Pourquoi ?

Blaze répondit toujours dans sa fourrure

Blaze- Ce n'est pas ce genre d'état d'esprit que tu devrais avoir dans cette situation.

Silver- Désolé…

Blaze- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Dit-elle en le regardant en souriant

Silver- Merci. Dit-il lui donnant un court baiser

Blaze eu une autre rougeur

Blaze- Dit Silver, est-ce que tu as vu ce que j'ai utilisé sur toi ?

Silver- Oui.

Blaze- Tu sais que j'en aurais besoin d'un si je veux te faire ça.

Silver- Et tu en as un ?

Blaze- Non.

Silver- Ça va être problématique. Ou est-ce que ont peut en avoir ?

Blaze lui expliqua où ça se trouve

Blaze- Je vais en chercher un. CONTRÔLE DU…

Silver- STOP !

Blaze- Pourquoi ?

Silver- 2 raison. De 1, tu es la reine tous le monde te reconnaîtra à travers toutes les îles de la planète. Et de 2 tu es nue. Dit-il en pointant son corps faisant furieusement rougir Blaze regardant son corps en pensant à la scène qui aurait pu se passer, la honte et l'humiliation qu'elle aurait pu avoir et la crise quelle aurait pu commettre si Silver n'était pas là .

Blaze- Alors comment ont fait ?

Silver- Je vais y aller.

Blaze- Mais tu es le roi maintenant… Et puis tu as oublié ça. Dit-elle en montrant son érection encore dur

Blaze- Incroyable qu'il soit encore dur après tout ça sinon.

Silver- Ne t'inquiète pas je sais comment je vais faire.

Avec ses pouvoirs Silver mit sa main en direction d'une armoire marron à 2 portes et sortit une cape noir et l'a mit sur lui toujours avec ses pouvoirs le recouvrant totalement et son érection aussi ne laissant que son visage de visible le haut caché par une capuche

Blaze- Bien pensé mais ont voit ton visage et ont te reconnaîtra, les nouvelles vont vite.

Silver sourit et fit apparaître sa pierre du temps

Blaze- Tu l'a ramené ? Drôle d'idée.

Silver- Tu as bien ramené tes émeraudes du Soleil non ?

Blaze- Touché.

Silver- Certes dans ton époque je suis le roi et tous le monde me connaît mais dans le passé je suis un homme tout t'a fait ordinaire. Allez, CONTRÔLE DE…

Blaze- STOP !

Silver- Quoi ?

Blaze- Je te donne les mesures, et l'argent.

Après quelques minutes

Silver- C'est noté, CONTRÔLE DE CHRONOS !

Aussitôt Silver disparut devant Blaze et réapparu quelques seconde plus tard un peu énervé

Blaze- Tu as fait vite. 3 secondes.

Silver- Blaze je suis partit un quart d'heure ! Et c'est la dernière fois que je fais ça !

Blaze- Il c'est passé quoi ?

Silver- Tous le mondes m'a regardé en me pointant du doigt tout en me traitant de pervers…

Blaze- Ho… Je suis désolé…

Silver qui a repris son calme et est entrain d'enlevé sa cape avec ses pouvoirs tout en faisant disparaître sa pierre puis posa la monnaie restante quelque part

Silver- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Blaze, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver…

Blaze- Mis à part ça tu l'as ?

Silver- Oui.

Silver mit sa main gauche en l'air au niveau du torse, son aura c'est rassemblé en une sphère psychique bleu cyan et quand la sphère disparut un gode cyan de 4 pouces de longueur et 1 pouce de largeur et une ceinture flottèrent au-dessus de sa main.

Silver- C'est étrange, je n'en ai pas vu de qui était aussi grand que moi.

Blaze- Ca ne m'étonne pas, la taille du tien est anormale, dans le bon sens.

Blaze pouvait bien voir que Silver est apeuré. Elle alla vers lui et lui donna un doux baiser le calmant et faisant majoritairement partir son stress

Blaze- Passe moi le gode.

Silver- Le quoi ?

Blaze- Ça. Dit-elle en pointant le gode avec son index droit

Silver- Ah… Pourquoi ?

Blaze- Pour le lubrifier pour que ça rentre.

Silver- Comment ?

Blaze- En le suçant.

Silver- Hmmm, non, je vais le faire.

Blaze- QUOI ?!

Silver- Je vais le faire, ce n'est pas toi qui dois tout le temps tout faire.

Blaze- Bon… Ok passe moi la ceinture.

Silver passa la ceinture à Blaze qui l'enfila autour de son bassin tandis que Silver était en lutte interne pour faire ce qu'il décida de faire, il prît une profonde inspiration et malgré l'embarras de ce que cela produit il le suça et laissa de la salive.

Silver-*pense* '(C'est une glace. C'est une glace. C'est une glace. C'est une glace. C'est une glace.) Pensa t-il pour se persuader

Blaze regardait la scène, voir son mari entrain de faire une telle chose la faisait mouillé encore plus, elle décida de voir où il pouvait aller pour elle

Blaze- Prend le en entier dans ta bouche.

Silver se stoppa et regarda Blaze ne croyant pas ce qu'il a entendu, mais il le fit 2 seconde plus tard et continua à sucer en prenant tout dans sa bouche sans difficulté impressionnant Blaze, puis elle décida de libérer Silver après 20 seconde de plaisir

Blaze- C'est bon Silver tu peux arrêter.

Silver arrêta avec plaisir puis donna le gode à Blaze qui l'attacha à sa ceinture, puis décida de guider Silver, elle l'embrassa et le poussa sur le lit tombant avec lui, Silver les a faits flotter pour qu'il a sa tête sur l'oreiller. Blaze brisa le baiser et se redressa à 4 pattes et écarta les jambes de Silver

Blaze- Tu es sur Silver ?

Silver- O-oui, j-je ferais tout ce que tu v-veux t-tant que ça te fais plaisir.

Blaze- Très bien.

Blaze descendit jusqu'à son membre et lécha la fente le faisant gémit

Silver- Blaze c'est bon mais pourquoi ?

Blaze- Il faut que tu sois prêt, je vais te préparer. Comme ça tu as moins mal et ça peut rentrer.

Blaze recommença à la lécher puis mit sa langue et enfonça légèrement le bout dedans, Silver sursauta à la sensation d'être étiré

Silver- C'est bon mais ça pique !

Blaze- Désolé essaye de supporter.

Silver- D-d'accord.

Silver se calma et commença à apprécier. Petit à petit Blaze mit plus de sa langue à l'intérieur et après 5 minute sa langue entière étais dedans, elle avait poussé du mieux qu'elle pouvait en profondeur et bougea doucement sa langue pour essayer d'étirer un peu plus la largeur, ça n'as pas causé que des piqûres mais du plaisir pour Silver, pas autant que d'être sucé, mais quand même. Blaze décida qu'il était temps, après quelque secondes supplémentaires elle retira sa langue et avala la pré-semence qui a coulé sur sa langue puis se remit sur Silver avec sa tête en face de la sienne et mit le gode juste au dessus de la fente du pénis de Silver

Blaze- Ça va faire mal.

Silver- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera bon après n'est-ce pas ?

Blaze- Ouais... Je vais y aller doucement accroche toi.

Silver- Je te fais confiance. Dit-il avec un doux sourire sincère

Blaze- *pense* Tu ne devrais pas Silver.

Blaze réussi à doucement faire pénétrer le bout du gode dans le pénis de Silver même si il se crispa et bougea la tête dans tous les sens, mais comme il a aussi un peu bougé ses jambes, Blaze a perdu son équilibre

Blaze- Attention Sil… !

Blaze tomba et tout le gode est rentré dans le pénis de Silver l'écartant en un coup et lui donnant la pire douleur de sa vie, c'était comme si son pénis à reçu une aiguille qui a coupé tout l'intérieur combiné à un objet déjà à l'intérieur qui à grossi d'un coup donnant la sensation d'un pénis qui a explosé

Silver- AAAAAH !

Blaze- Oh Silver je suis désolé !

Silver ferma les yeux alors que des larmes apparaissaient et ses mains étaient écarté des 2 cotés du lit et ses griffes plantés le lit, sa tête bougea de droite à gauche et il serra les dents, ces pouvoirs ont quitté son contrôle et ont complètement détruit des objets au hasard. Blaze ne put que poser des petits baisers sur sa fourrure pour tenter de diminuer la douleur et espérer ne pas se faire déchiqueter par ses pouvoirs. Il lui fallu 3 minute pour que la douleur disparaisse, puis il se calma et commença à respirer difficilement

Silver- C'est... C'est bon B-Blaze…

Blaze- Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je vais me retirer.

Blaze allait se retirer mais Silver a mit ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou pour l'en empêcher

Silver- Tu… Tu as commencé tu finis… La… La douleur est partit. Alors ne t'inquiète pas… En revanche, quand tu auras finis tu connaîtra aussi mes fantasme. Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux

Les sens de Blaze se sont affolés la prévenant qu'un danger grave allait lui arriver mais elle fut rappelé à la réalité par Silver en levant un peu ses hanches jusqu'à ce que le bout de son membre touche Blaze pour lui faire rappeler que le gode était en lui

Silver- Qu'est-ce que tu attend ? Bouge. Par contre je ne peux garder mes bras et mes jambes comme ça désolé…

Comme il dit Silver retira ses bras et ses jambes d'autour d'elle

Blaze- Je… Je bouge, doucement cette fois…

Silver- Vas-y…

Blaze alla vraiment lentement et leva ses hanches, elle ne voulait pas gâcher encore plus le moment et commença à balancer ses jambes d'avant en arrière à un rythme lent tandis que Silver gémit.

Silver- Blaze c'est un peu douloureux mais c'est bon.

Blaze- Dis moi si tu veux que j'aille plus vite.

Silver- D'accord. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il y'a que moi qui profite.

Blaze fut confuse puis Silver ferma sa main droite et la tendis son index entouré de son aura sur le bout et le dirigea vers le milieu de son front pour que l'aura recouvre sa tête entière, puis soudainement elle ressentit le gode comme une partie de son propre corps

Blaze- Silver com…

Silver- Shhh profites-en c'est tout. Dit-il redirigeant sa main où elle était avant

Blaze recommença à bouger et sentit du plaisir ce qui l'a rendu confuse mais oublia vite. Après quelque minute la douleur a complètement disparu et Silver demanda à Blaze d'accélérer et elle le fit, Silver gémit bruyamment aiment le sentiment, Blaze, qui même ressentait du plaisir, se sentait un peu coupable, mais avoir la dominance sur son mari l'excitait et les 2 se sont mit dans l'ambiance, plus Silver à cause du plaisir

Blaze- Mmm... Tu aime quand je te baise hein Silver ? Dit-elle avec un sourire lubrique

Silver- Oui !

Blaze- Tu veux que j'aille plus vite ?

Silver- OUI !

Blaze- Si tu le veux il faut le mériter, dis moi, je veux que tu me baise comme une salope.

Silver- JE VEUX QUE TU ME BAISE COMME UNE SALOPE MAIS VA PLUS VITE !

Blaze- C'est bien*pense*''Je suis sûre qu'il n'a même pas compris ce qu'il a dit, et vaut mieux pour moi qu'il ne le comprenne jamais.''

Blaze accéléra le rythme de ses hanches et s'abaissa pour lécher son téton droit érigés et pinça le gauche. Silver gémit tandis que Blaze utilise sa main libre pour jouer avec ses testicules sentant son point culminant arrivé

Silver- BLAZE JE JOUIS !

Blaze- Moi aussi.

Blaze donna quelque poussé et avec une dernière s'enfonça en lui, elle était confuse car elle ne pourrait pas tirer de sperme du gode mais elle ressentit l'exact même sensation que de le faire en bonus sa chatte jouis aussi lui donnent un double plaisir, Silver aussi arriva à son orgasme mais ne put le relâcher à cause de Blaze qui le bloquer, elle s'en rendit compte puis se retira se mettant sur ses genoux tandis que Silver jouis en l'air beaucoup de sperme qui est tombé sur les deux, puis Silver haleta tandis que Blaze fut inquiète de la couleur rouge claire du sperme qui c'est mélangé avec du sang et vue que du sang dégoulinait de son membre et fut encore plus submergé de culpabilité lorsqu'elle vit le gode cyan devenu rouge car il est complètement recouvert de sang, elle a sûrement du deviner que plusieurs choses ont étaient déchiré à l'intérieur et paniqua

Blaze- OH MON DIEU SILVER ! EST-CE QUE CA VA ?! JE SUIS...

Blaze n'a pas eu le temps de continuer à s'excuser que Silver l'attrapa par les bras et se tourna avec elle la plaquant contre le lit se retrouvant au dessus d'elle et souriant avec de la malice dans ses yeux

Silver- *haletant* Mon tour *haletant*.

Blaze- Tu n'as pas mal ?

Silver- *haletant* Non *haletant* mais je m'en fous *haletant* cat maintenant je vais réaliser *haletant* un de mes fantasmes *haletant*.

La façon dont il sourit et la regardait fit que Blaze commença à être apeuré, mais heureusement pour elle et malheureusement pour lui il s'écroula sur elle sa tête dans ses seins

Silver- Non *haletant* je voulais *haletant* te prendre par surprise *haletant*. Dit-il boudant

Blaze fut soulagé, Silver décida de rester un peu entre ses doux seins, après tout rien ne presse

Silver- *haletant* Ce n'est *haletant* pas grave *haletant* pour une *haletant* prochaine fois *haletant*.

La peur est revenu en elle mais elle avait un sujet à éclaircir

Silver- Je pense comprendre ce que tu ressent quand ont le fait, et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de tout le temps me demander d'aller plus vite. En revanche c'est pas demain la veille que je le referais.

Blaze- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça car je ne le redemanderai plus jamais, sinon que m'as tu fais.

Silver- Je peux faire ressentir aux autres ce que j'ai ressentie avant ou l'inverse, c'est un petit pouvoir que j'ai développer au fil des années, mais je ne peux pas le faire plus de 25 minutes et une personne à la fois.

Silver se tourna pour être allongé à coté d'elle

Blaze- Merci Silver, c'était une nouvelle expérience, je sais maintenant ce que tu ressent quand tu jouis c'est vraiment très agréable. Bon.

Blaze se leva et retira le gode et la ceinture d'elle les jetant dans un coin de la pièce et caressa son membre.

Blaze- Vient ont va prendre une douche.

Silver- Pourquoi ?

Blaze- Pour enlever le sperme que tu as mis sur nous.

Silver- Mais… Tu ne peux pas… Tu sais…

Blaze vit la rougeur sur le museau de Silver et compris ce qu'il voulait dire

Blaze- Tu aimerais que je le fasse, sale pervers. Dit-elle d'un ton et visage lubrique

Silver rougit encore plus et baissa les yeux

Silver- O-oui, je l'avoue, j'aimerais.

Sa réponse surprit Blaze, elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse positive,

Blaze- *pense*''Peut être il se force à faire des efforts pour être dans l'ambiance, si mignon.'' Pensa t'elle

Blaze- Je veux bien lécher ton sperme partout sur toi et moi comme ton esprit pervers aimerait, mais je préfère éviter si il y'a du sang avec.

Silver eu un regard confus puis leva la tête regarda le sperme rouge sur Blaze puis la baissa encore voyant le sang entrain de dégouliner de son membre

Blaze- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué.

Silver- Je… Je crois que j'ai trop étais pris dans le moment.

Blaze- Et en plus le lit et nous somme trempé de transpiration. Je suppose que tu ne l'a pas remarqué non plus.

Blaze avait raison, quand Silver touchait le lit c'était comme si les draps venait d'être lavé

Silver-Je-Je te suis.

Silver suit Blaze jusque dans la salle de bain, Blaze et Silver se sont mit ensemble dans la douche, vu quelle était petite ils étaient obligés de presque se coller l'un à l'autre Blaze devant avec son dos en face de Silver, Blaze activa l'eau qui descend de la douchette et ils se sont un peu séparés pour pouvoir se laver, Silver était rouge venant de se rendre compte qu'ils prenaient une douche ensemble, Blaze commença à laver son corps et arrêta

Blaze- Silver tu peux m'aider à me laver s'il te plaît.

Silver- Hein ? Mais tu as finis non ?

Blaze se contenta juste de tourner sa tête vers Silver et le regarder, il rougit comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, il prit du gel douche dans ses mains, s'avança et avec l'eau de la douche il lava les épaules de Blaze puis passa à ses bras les frottant de bas en haut. Puis il alla en passant ses mains sous ses bras vers son ventre et le frotta

Blaze- Silver, ne lave pas que ça, lave mes seins aussi.

Silver monta jusqu'à ses seins et les frottas puis les bougea dans tous les sens

Silver- Tu aime Blaze ?

Blaze- Oui.

Silver- Alors que dis tu de ça.

Silver glissa ses mains aux tétons de Blaze, les pinça et fit tourner ses seins en sens contraire à l'autre et il lécha la partie droite de son cou et elle gémit

Blaze- C'est vraiment bon. Dit-elle tandis qu'elle frémit

Silver- Je peux faire encore mieux. Dit-il avec un sourire lubrique

Silver a arrêté de lécher son cou pour le mordiller et déplaça sa main gauche descendant jusqu'à sa chatte et la caressa obtenant des gémissements de Blaze

Blaze- Peux tu faire mieux ? Dit-elle avec un sourire lubrique

Silver- Je te laisse voir.

Silver remit sa main gauche au sein de Blaze libre et mit son membre entre ses fesses et bougea ses hanches, il mordilla et lécha son épaule gauche

Blaze- Ce n'est que ta deuxième fois et tu connais déjà tout ce qui me fait plaisir.

Silver- J'ai eu le meilleur des professeur.

Blaze- Je dois aussi participer.

Blaze passa sa main droite derrière elle et frotta le bout de son membre ce qui fait gémir Silver, sans pour autant qu'il arrête de la lécher et la mordiller, des plaisirs combinés, de l'eau qui coule sur son membre, le frottement des fesses de Blaze et de sa main, lui faisait se sentir bien tandis qu'il augmentait le rythme de ses actions

Silver- Blaze je t'adore, je me lasserai jamais de te le dire. Et j'adore aussi ce qu'ont fait, tellement que je pourrais exploser.

Blaze- Moi aussi.

Silver- En parlant d'explosion, j'en ai une qui arrive. Dit-il avec un sourire lubrique et un ton séducteur

Blaze- Depuis quand tu parle de manière aussi salace ? Dit-elle aussi avec un sourire lubrique et un ton séducteur

Silver- Oh tu n'aime pas ?

Blaze- Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

Avec quelques autres poussés Silver sentit son orgasme se rapprocher

Silver- Blaze la décharge arrive, supporte la.

Blaze retira sa main de son membre et Silver jouis jetant des cordes de son sperme rose dans le dos de Blaze et son propre ventre, puis après il retira son membre et il est redevenu normal

Silver- J'espère que tu as apprécié.

Blaze c'est retourné vers Silver et a mit ses bras autour du cou de Silver et colla son corps contre celui de Silver attrapant du sperme sur l'avant de son corps et l'a embrassé passionnément, Silver posa ses mains sur ses côtes un peu recouverte de sperme et la rejoignis dans le baiser ou leurs langue se battent. Après 4 minutes ils le cassèrent

Silver- Je t'ai laissé gagner cette fois.

Blaze- Eh c'est ma phrase. Dit-elle en ricanant

Blaze sentit son membre pousser contre sa chatte

Blaze- Ont veut encore s'amuser on dirait. Dit-elle d'une voix séduisante

Silver- Je ne peut pas résister, c'est trop bon.

Blaze- Et si ont prolongeaient l'expérience. Dit-elle avec un sourire lubrique

Blaze- Lave mon dos.

Silver frotta le dos de Blaze avec l'eau de la douche, le sperme partit de son dos. Blaze pressa ses cuisse subitement contre son membre ce qui le fait frémir mais elle remarqua que Silver semblait gêné

Blaze- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Silver ? Touche mes fesses.

Silver avait ses mains autour de sa taille mais n'arrivait pas à les descendre jusqu'à son fessier et Blaze commençait à s'impatienter

Blaze- Alors Silver ? J'attends !

Silver- J-je suis désolé mais c'est trop gênant.

Blaze-… Quoi ? Silver, tu l'as touché un paquet de fois ces 2 derniers jours ! Qu'est t-il arrivé à pervers Silver ?

Silver n'était pas très sur de l'appellation que Blaze lui a donné mais s'en n'est pas occupé sur le moment

Silver- I-il est partit...Je…Je crois que j'étais comme ça p-parce que j'étais trop e-e-excité… Dit-il rougissant

Blaze- Eh bien je vais le faire revenir.

Blaze alla au cou de Silver et alterna entre le lécher et le mordiller, faisant gémir Silver, elle bougea ses hanches pour frotter son membre d'avant en arrière contre sa chatte, comme son membre est redressait il toucha et bougea la base de la queue de Blaze lui faisant du bien, elle descendit sa main gauche du cou de Silver et la passa dans son dos la faisant descendre jusqu'à la queue arrière de Silver, la prit en entière et l'a frotta de la base jusqu'à la pointe, il sursauta

Silver- Blaze ! Ma queue est très sensible !

Blaze eu un sourire de malice

Blaze- Oh vraiment.

Blaze recommença à lécher son cou mais là où elle l'a mordu qui est sensible pour lui maintenant, elle a frotter son membre et sa queue plus vite ce qui fait gémir fort Silver

Silver- Blaze ! S-STOP !

Blaze- J'arrêterai seulement lorsque ma bête seras de retour. Quand tu jouiras tu pourras tout lâcher, nous somme dans la douche.

Blaze a enlevé sa main droite de son cou et l'utilisa pour caresser son oreille droite, elle pressa au maximum ses seins contre lui pour l'exciter et lécha encore sa fourrure. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Silver ne jouisse, comme les hanches de Blaze ont frottaient le bout de son membre , il c'est mit en ligne droite parallèle au sol, donc il a jouis sut le mur de la douche le recouvrant d'une tache de sperme rose clair, qui débutait à la même taille que son torse et termine au même niveaux que son membre

Blaze- Alors Silver, est-ce que pervers Silver est la ?

Silver ne répondit pas puis quelque secondes il attrapa les poignets de Blaze et la retourna et elle fut plaqué contre le mur couvert de sperme et ses seins ont étaient pressés contre, elle était parfaitement droite avec ses poignets tenu par la main gauche de Silver pliés un peu au-dessus de sa tête et son visage tourné sur la droite

Blaze- Silver !

Silver- Maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé, à mon tour de jouer avec toi. Dit-il d'une voix séduisante et un sourire de malice en rapprochant son visage du sien

Malgré l'eau Blaze transpirait un peu de peur de ce qui peut lui arriver

Blaze-*pense* 'J'ai réveillé la bête !'

Silver commença à placer sa tête là où il avait mordu Blaze plus tôt et commença à lécher les 2 trous causé par ses canines faisant gémir Blaze car maintenant cette partit de son corps est sensible. Elle pouvait sentir malgré sa forme Burning et l'eau le souffle chaud de Silver contre elle et le sperme sur son ventre et ses seins, avec ça il utilisa sa main libre pour caresser lentement et avec le bout de ses doigts de haut en bas les cotes et bassin droit de Blaze, puis arrêta de lécher les marques mais posa de doux baiser dessus. A cause de tous les plaisir qu'ils ont enchaînes depuis le matin et les parties qu'il embrassait et caressait Blaze les sentait comme un torrent de plaisir la traversant, elle gémit plus fort lorsque la main de Silver quittait ses côtes pour caresser sa chatte humide non seulement à cause de l'eau de la douche. Silver leva sa tête pour réussir à embrasser derrière les oreilles de Blaze

Il n'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour que Blaze atteigne l'orgasme. Silver c'est arrêté pour la laisser profiter. Une fois fini elle haleta fort mais elle n'eut pas le temps de respirer que Silver c'était collé à elle, son ventre contre son dos, il écarta et plia ses jambes pour que ces genoux touche le mur, pour que son membre soit bien en dessous de sa chatte, sa main droite contre le mur à coté de ses seins, il mit sa tête à coté de la celle de Blaze et il commença à remuer ses hanches d'avant en arrière frottant son membre contre sa chatte et en atteignant le mur à chaque poussé pressant le bout contre augmentait son plaisir, Blaze adorait le traitement que lui donner pervers Silver, son membre frottant en boucle contre sa chatte avec ses seins et son clitoris compressé contre le mur augmentait son plaisir et juste le fait d'être dominer de la sorte accélérait la formation de son prochain orgasme. L'eau traversait leur fourrures et épines rendant plus facile les mouvement de Silver et nettoyait le sperme restant sur le ventre de Silver

Blaze- *haletant* Silver ! *haletant* Je jouis !

Silver- Mon explosion arrive aussi. Dit-il sensuellement

Il ne fallut qu'un petit moment pour que les 2 jouissent, Blaze mettant ses jus sur son membre et Silver recouvra encore une fois le mur de la douche d'un sperme rose un peu plus claire. Juste après que Silver est fini il retourna Blaze avec son dos contre le mur et il bloqua ses mains en attrapant ses poignets et les mit contre le mur un peu écarté des deux cotés sa tête, ils avaient un peu récupéré du plaisir, elle avait un sourire nerveux car celui de Silver était lubrique et malicieux puis il pressa son corps contre celui de Blaze qui avait du sperme dessus, ses seins se sont pressés sur lui et son membre pressé contre leurs ventres et aussi contre le clitoris de Blaze

Silver- Je veux tester ça, ton ventre est si doux.

Il bougea ses hanches d'avant en arrière tandis que son membre pressés entre eux frottant leurs ventre et pour Blaze son clitoris aussi, le sperme et l'eau sur eux augmentaient le plaisir et les déplacement de Silver, il embrassa Blaze en forçant à peine au contact de ses lèvres sa langue dans sa bouche la prenant au dépourvu et la domina complètement, ça l'excité d'être dominé de cette façon par son mari, à l'inverse cela excitait Silver d'être dominant sur sa femme. Il brisa le baiser et il descendit sa tête dans son cou du coté ou il l'a mordu et le lécha la faisant gémir puis il replaça ses canines dans les marques qui lui a fait, Blaze cria de plaisir et pas de douleur ce qui lui fit rapprocher de son orgasme

Après quelques minutes les 2 jouissent, Silver lança des cordes de sperme avec une légère couleur rose claire sur leur face avant. Blaze haleta mais elle ne put toujours pas en récupérer alors que Silver lâcha sa main droite pour lever la jambe gauche de Blaze mettant sa main derrière son genou ou sa jambe était pliée, le bout de son membre rentrait presque en elle

Silver- Je vais de nouveau pouvoir ré rentrer dans ton merveilleux vagin.

Silver rentra d'un coup en elle la faisant crier de plaisir, il soupira de satisfaction de ressentir enfin sa chatte

Silver- Oh… enfin.

Il commença à bouger dans sa chaude et humide chatte à cause de l'eau et ses orgasmes, Silver laissa un peu d'espace entre eux et fixa ses yeux sur la poitrine de Blaze avec un peu de sperme à cause de l'eau qu'il l'a en partit nettoyer, qui rebondissait frénétiquement à chacune de ses poussés, il approcha sa tête et suça son téton droit la faisant gémir plus.

Blaze- *haletant* Silver *haletant* tu es encore *haletant* plus dur qu'avant *haletant*.

Silver arrêta de sucer son téton et mit sa tête en face de la sienne

Silver- C'est de ta faute Blazey, tu es si bonne, si belle, si mignonne et sexy.

Blaze ne put juste rougir fortement des compliment de Silver et du nom que Silver lui a donner qui est le même qu'à leur enfance, à cause du plaisir qui lui empêcher de faire autre chose que de haleter. Silver voulait lui en donner plus, il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour bouger ses seins dans tout les sens tout en les pressant et il augmenta à la fois physiquement la vitesse de ses poussés et renforça encore sa vitesse avec ses pouvoirs. Blaze cria alors qu'elle sentait à peine le pénis de Silver sortir d'elle, la vitesse de Silver lui permettait de rentrer et sortir tout en laissant l'impression à Blaze que sa chatte resté toujours écarté, elle augmenta sa chaleur corporelle pour améliorer le plaisir de Silver

Blaze- SILVER JE JOUIS !

Silver- Moi aussi Blaze !

Silver et Blaze ont jouis ensemble, Silver remplit entièrement l'utérus de Blaze tout en continuant de bouger car la sensation de se faire pressé par la chatte de Blaze le rendait fou, quand il sentit qu'il l'a rempli il sortit et tira son sperme sur elle la recouvrant cette fois de sperme blanc. Ils haletèrent et Silver sortit d'elle et la lâcha complètement, elle s'écroula mais Silver réagi et ralentit sa chute avec sa télékinésie ne recevant aucune douleur, elle était à genoux en face de son membre, avec ses mains le long de son corps tremblant légèrement .

Silver- Nettoie le.

Blaze approcha sa tête de son membre et lécha le bout entièrement recouvert de sperme, puis elle prit dans sa bouche et suça le bout entier, elle ne bougea pas la tête mais fit tourner sa langue autour et aspire fort faisant gémir fort Silver

Silver- Oh Blaze, tu es si bonne à ça !

Blaze commença à prendre le reste de son membre dans sa bouche et alla d'avant en arrière avec sa tête le prenant en entier quand elle avance et sort tout à part le bout du bout de son membre quand elle recule et continua en boucle, avec l'eau qui coule elle en sentit aussi dans sa bouche, et sa facilita le fait que son membre rentrait et sortait de sa bouche. Silver soupira de plaisir regardant Blaze lui faire une fellation sous la douche, ce qui l'excita et mit ses mains sur sa tête et l'a dirigea plus rapidement, Blaze mordilla faiblement son membre sans lui faire mal quelque fois augmentant son plaisir

Silver- Oh Blaze ! Je jouis !

Blaze aspira encore plus fort puis Silver se déchargea dans sa bouche et l'a remplit, Blaze eu le réflexe de s'échapper et le reste du sperme lancé par Silver atterrissent sur tout son corps, Silver se posa contre le mur arrière du plaisir ressentit, il regarda Blaze recouverte de sperme haletante ce qu'il l'excita plus de la vu sexy qu'elle lui offre. Il ne put s'en empêcher et prit on membre dans ses mains et le frotta contre le téton de Blaze, Blaze en voulait plus et utilisa ses seins pour donner une branlette espagnol à Silver le faisant gémir alors qu'il avait du mal à rester debout à cause du plaisir

Silver- Lèche le.

Il ne fallait pas lui dire 2 fois pour qu'elle le fasse et lécha la fente en même temps qu'elle le branlait avec ses seins, le sperme sur elle et l'eau qui coule font que ses seins sont plus lisse et plus appréciable sans compter que il venait de jouir encore une fois ce qui augmenta sa sensibilité et le rapproche vite de l'orgasme. Blaze qui en voulait encore plus le suça et synchronisa sa fellation avec sa branlette espagnol, quand elle ramenait ses seins elle avança sa bouche en faisant tournoyer sa langue autour de son membre, elle reculait sa bouche en avançant ses seins jusqu'à son aine, les gémissement de Silver ont fait passer les hormones de Blaze en surexcitation extrême et elle accéléra son rythme

Silver- BLAZE JE JOUIS !

Blaze prit presque tout le membre dans sa bouche car ses seins touchait le reste du membre et tenta d'avaler autant qu'elle peut le sperme que lançait Silver, comme tout t'a l'heure elle se retira par réflexe lorsque sa bouche fut remplie à ra-bord et le reste du sperme à Silver la recouvra une nouvelle fois de son sperme gluant, après 30 secondes sont orgasme c'est terminé et son excitation n'a pas diminuer grâce à la belle vue de sa femme le faisant devenir plus dur, il avait envie de la sauter encore plusieurs fois d'affiler, ses instincts le contrôler presque entièrement, mais presque. Il décida de laisser Blaze se reposer, il l'aida Blaze à se lever avec ses pouvoirs et la tient droite

Silver- Je vais te nettoyer normalement.

Silver utilisa ses pouvoirs et prit l'eau de la douche qui coulait pour enlever le sperme sur Blaze, l'eau qu'il ne récoltait pas tomba sur lui et le nettoya aussi, Blaze se laissait complètement faire, complètement soumise comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée entre les mains de Silver ce qui l'excité plus mais il avait envie de retrouver l'ancienne Blaze pour ce qu'il comptait faire , alors il replaça ses canines dans les marques déjà faite essayant de lui donner une douleur très minime, elle a ressenti comme une petite piqûre mais ça a suffit pour qu'elle se reprenne

Silver- Tu es de retour à la normal on dirait.

Blaze- Oh Silver c'était tellement bon.

Silver- Eh bien qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de continuer ?

Ils sont sortis de la douche et ont chacun prit une serviette pour s'essuyer, une fois fait Silver prit Blaze dans ses bras en style de marié et se dirige vers leur lit, il posa avec ses pouvoirs Blaze sur le ventre, ses bras croisés sous l'oreiller et sa tête dessus, elle regarda avec séduction tandis que Silver s'approchait de son arrière, si il avait aussi un air séducteur, il se transforma en inquiétude regardant les marques de ses griffures sur son arrière qu'il a fait plus tôt mais aussi à divers autres endroit dans le dos qu'il a fait sans même s'en rendre compte, il y avait sûrement d'autres griffure sur son ventre, elle en était complètement recouverte. Il passa sa main sur son dos caressant doucement les griffures

Silver- Je t'ai blessé...

Blaze- Ne t'inquiète pas Silver ce n'est pas grave, et j'ai déjà dit que c'était excitant. Et puis regard ton corps, tu en as aussi.

En effet Silver regarda son corps et effectivement il avait plusieurs griffures sur ses abdominaux et sûrement dans son dos aussi.

Silver- Mmm…

Silver n'étant pas vraiment convainque, il se mit à 4 pattes sur elle et posa de légers baisers sur les griffures sur son dos ce qui était agréable pour Blaze même si ce n'était pas un plaisir sexuelle ça l'apaisé, elle sentit que c'était d'innocent baisers sincère demandant pardon. Silver donner un baiser tout le long de chaque griffure descendant petit à petit atteignant son arrière, dans son état d'esprit actuelle il n'avait pas d'envie sexuelle, il continua a embrasser les griffure sur son arrière ce qui a involontairement envoyé des plaisir sexuelle à Blaze

Puis quand il sortit de sa transe il a vu ou il était puis il donna des baisers mais cette fois ils étaient moins innocent et étaient pas très loin de la chatte de Blaze. Il s'allongea sur le ventre sa tête en face de sa chatte et lui donna des baisers partout dessus faisant ronronner Blaze, Silver voulait que Blaze soit très détendu il alla aussi lécher son cul et alterna entre les deux puis il mit deux doigt de sa main droite dans sa chatte et un doigt de sa main gauche dans son cul et les bougea en même temps

Blaze- N'arrête pas Silver.

Silver continua en accélérant son rythme jusqu'à ce que Blaze atteigne l'orgasme jetant ses jus sur le lit et Silver retira ses doigts tandis que Blaze haletait, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de récupérer qu'une aura cyan entourait son corps et elle entendit un claquement de doigt et avec ça elle fut retourné sur le dos, rien d'étrange pour elle, Silver voulait juste changé sa position, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensé jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit le sourit malicieux sur le visage de Silver

Encore une fois ses sens l'ont une nouvelle fois avertit d'un danger et appréhenda ce qui va lui arriver. Puis Silver leva sa main et d'un second claquement de doigts Blaze retrouva sa forme de base la surprenant et les émeraudes du Soleil ont flotté d'elle jusqu'à un coin dans la pièce ou ils se sont entassés les une sur les autres, et Silver se mit sur elle la regardant avec un visage entier rempli de pur malice

Blaze- Silver que fais tu ?!

Silver- Tu as dis interdiction de me transformer mais jamais de te dé-transformé… Maintenant je vais m'amuser avec toi jusqu'à ce que nous sommes à sec.

Blaze- S-s'il te plaît Silver, je n'ai pas de force.

Silver- Tu va devoir supporter.

Blaze- Non tu sais bien que je ne peux pas tenir !

Silver- Ce sera amusant. Commenta t-il avec un bonheur inquiétant

Avec un geste de la main Silver écarta les jambes de Blaze, il créa un membre psychique et l'introduit dans son anus, Silver sentit le plaisirs malgré que ce membre est psychique. Sans lubrification et émeraudes Blaze ressentie de la douleur et serra ses dents.

Silver- Mais pour pas dire que j'ai étais trop méchant, tu vas aussi en profiter

Silver introduit son membre physique complètement dans sa chatte la faisant crier, le plaisir était au rendez-vous mais à cause du fait qu'ils l'ont fait plusieurs fois et que elle n'avait plus les émeraudes, elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour continuer car elle ressentait la fatigue de leurs précédant exercices, ses dents ont grincé et les a serrés encores plus alors que les membre de Silver commencèrent étrangement à vibrer en elle. Blaze eu presque les larmes aux yeux

Blaze- Je t'en supplie Silver, stop… Dit-elle faiblement

Silver- Non non non Blaze, je t'ai laissé faire tout ce que tu voulais, maintenant je vais faire ce que je veux. Tu n'as qu'à essayer de m'arrêter avec tes flammes, mais vu ta fatigue je ne pense pas que tu puisse les invoquer, et même, mes pouvoirs sont largement au-dessus des tiens, je pourrais les éteindre aussi-tôt que tu les allumes. Dit-il avec un sourire narquois

Blaze fut complètement choqué par ses paroles, par son plan très élaborés et par le fait que si elle était pas consentante, il serait sur le point de la violé, et la peur arriva à son paroxysme chez elle. Blaze avait essayé de dissuader son mari mais c'était inutile, il était déterminé à continuer

Silver- Si ce n'est pas assez plaisant pour toi alors je vais faire en sorte que ça le soit.

Silver mit son index droit avec son aura en contact avec le milieu du front de Blaze et son aura qui entourait sa tête fut plus épaisse que sur le reste de son corps. C'est vrai que entre choisir d'avoir une douleur égal à celle de Silver ou se laisser faire par lui recevant malgré la fatigue du plaisir, le choix était fait

Silver- Ça va être encore meilleur pour toi.

Silver commença à bouger et le plaisir de Blaze a était décuplé comparé aux autres fois mais il y avait quand même beaucoup d'épuisement et menaçait de s'évanouir à n'importe qu'elle moment mais Silver ne lui permettrait pas et elle le savait, en plus ce n'était que le début et sa sera de plus en plus dur, elle regretta un peu d'avoir réveillé la bête vu ce qui lui arrivait

Silver bougeait ses hanches avec intensité appréciant le visage de plaisir et de malaise de sa marié et s'avança et l'embrassa passionnément alors qu'il dominait la langue de Blaze et qu'il menait, en se retirant du baiser il alla lécher son cou, puis l'aura l'entourant qui lui privait de sa liberté disparu d'autour d'elle excepté au niveau de sa tête qui fut juste moins épaisse, mais ce n'était pas important pour elle car elle décida d'assumer ses actes et le supporter si ça pouvait au moins faire plaisir à Silver, de toute façon elle n'a aucun moyen de résister, il l'a surclassé en tout et était moins fatigués qu'elle, puis elle pensa qu'elle aurait une pause dans son calvaire même courte alors que le sperme de Silver remplissait chacune de ses recoins, mais elle se trompait alors que Silver les retournaient pour qu'elle soit sur lui en position de cow-girl et il mit ses mains derrière sa tête alors qu'il activa son aura sur Blaze et la faisait bouger de haut en bas sur ses membres. Blaze avait la tête qui tourne alors que son esprit dérivait dans le plaisir et la fatigue extrême étant à moitié déconnecté de la réalité

Silver utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire bouger et presser en même temps les seins de Blaze la faisant gémir encore plus fort, puis il eu un autre orgasme. Silver a d'un autre claquement de doigt activé son aura sur elle et mit Blaze à 4 pattes sont cul en l'air et sa tête contre le lit avec ses bras posé croisé devant sa tête puis l'aura disparut, Silver se positionna derrière elle et positionna ses membre devant ses entrées et l'introduit, son aura était maintenant sur lui et il poussa dans Blaze à une vitesse égal à Sonic dans cette situation faisant crier Blaze à cause de l'intensité et la vitesse folle à laquelle il allait, à cause de sa vitesse les déplacement des hanches de Silver étaient flous

Silver a continué à marteler Blaze en utilisant diverse façon de lui faire plaisir et pose qu'il avait déjà fait avant pendant 3 heures d'affilés, Silver avait eu 23 orgasmes tandis que Blaze en a eu 7 du au faite que la formation de son orgasme était dur à cause de la fatigue, Silver était sur Blaze alors qu'elle était allongés les jambes sur les épaules de Silver tandis qu'il attrapait ses hanches alors qu'elle halète aussi fort que jamais alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle pouvait mourir, la fatigue était telle que ses yeux se levaient au plafond sur le point de se retourner complément et sa bouche était ouverte avec sa langue pendante. Avec quelques poussés Silver introduit du sperme en elle griffant ses hanches et elle atteint aussi son orgasme, puis au lieu de continuait il arrêta

Blaze sentit le membre psychique littéralement disparaître de son anus. Silver se retira la remettant allongés, l'aura autour de la tête de Blaze disparue et leurs regards se sont croisés et Silver détourna ses yeux, 10 minutes sont passés et Blaze essaya tant bien que mal de se levé alors qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir la sensation d'avoir était étiré par les 2 trous,et au final réussis à se mettre assise, ça lui faisait mal et la brûlait dans ses 2 trous mais supporta la douleur et brisa le silence

Blaze- Tu as aimé ?

Silver ne regardait pas Blaze et ne lui répondit pas non plus causant un autre silence, elle voyait bien que la culpabilité débordé de lui le rongeant de l'intérieur, elle détruit à nouveau le silence

Blaze- Car moi si.

Silver se tourna rapidement vers Blaze la regardant comme si elle était folle se tenant face à elle, sa phrase l'avait surpris

Silver- Comment as-tu pu aimer ?!

Blaze- Je l'ai déjà dit, j'aime quand tu prends des initiatives.

Son regard surprit se transforma en un regard désolé et il l'a étreint tendrement posant sa tête sur son thorax étant à genoux entre ses jambes

Silver- Pardonne moi...

Blaze sourit et utilisa sa main droite pour caresser ses cheveux en forme de feuille alors que l'autre était utilisé pour se soutenir

Blaze- Je ne peux pas te pardonner, car il n'y a aucun besoin de le faire.

Silver- J… J'ai fait ça car je voulais être dominant de cette façon sur toi en te surprenant car tu a l'air tellement à l'aise en sex et je peux à peine rester comme ça pendant quelques instant et je n'arrête pas de rougir, et je voulais inverser les rôles… Être aussi dominant sur toi et à l'aise que je l'ai fais… Tu... Tu me suppliais d'arrêter... Tu avais l'air tellement fragile... Tu étais désespéré... innocente... Tu avais même les larmes au yeux... Mais ça m'excitait et je l'ai aimé… Désolé... Dit-il faisant ricaner Blaze

Blaze- Il semble que mon mari est un dangereux psychopathe. Dit-elle en rigolant

Silver-...

Blaze- Tu es si naïf et mignon Silvey. Tu aime le sex comme ça ?

Silver- Oui je l'aime, mais j'aime tout autant quand c'est doux.

Blaze- Eh bien si tu veux ont pourra recommencer le sex brutal, mais tu me laissera un peu respiré entre 2 d'accord ?

Silver- ...Merci Blaze... Tu es trop gentille...

Blaze- Et aussi depuis quand tu peux faire tout ça ?

Silver- Pour ta dé-transformation, c'est à cause de 2 raisons, la première est que je me suis amusés avec les émeraudes en faisant toutes sortes de choses trouvant plusieurs possibilités d'utilisation dont les reprendre de quelqu'un qui les utilisent, et la seconde est à cause de mon expérience avec les émeraudes du chaos et des pierres du temps, mais je ne peux retirer les émeraudes de quelqu'un uniquement lorsqu'il baisse sa garde, c'est pour ça que je t'ai fais jouir avant. Pour le plaisir augmenté, pour faire simple j'ai trouvé une variante à mon pouvoir que je t'ai dit plus tôt, et ça augmente le niveau de tes sensations peu importe les quelles, et c'est sans limite de temps. Le 2 ème membre ont l'avaient déjà fait plus tôt Pour la vitesse, déjà tu sais qu'en volant, j'atteins la même vitesse que Sonic et Shadow à leurs, vitesse maximum, alors j'ai utilisé ça que sur mes hanches. Et pour la vibrance de mon membre, j'ai juste utilisé mon pouvoir et mon imagination. Et j'ai tout utilisé en même temps. Dit-il alors qu'à chaque pause ( les pauses corresponds au virgules et au points ) il donna des baisser innocent aux thorax de Blaze

Blaze- Combien de chose peux tu faire avec tes pouvoirs ? Je suis sur que tu pourrais créer un univers entier si tu le voulais.

Sa dernière remarque fit ricanait Silver le sortant de la culpabilité puis il releva la tête et Blaze prit son autre mains pour caresser sa joue droite

Blaze- Allez embrasse-moi maintenant.

Silver accepta et lui donna un baiser cette fois passionné qui dura 2 minutes puis l'ont brisé à cause du besoin d'oxygène

Blaze- Alors es-tu satisfais ?

Silver- Eh bien je suppose, je ne suis plus dur.

Blaze vit le membre de Silver flasque mais elle le toucha et le simple touché du bout de son doigt suffit pour qu'il redevient presque instantanément dur, ensuite Blaze regarda Silver semblant gêné

Silver- J-je suppose que je peux le faire encore une fois... As-as-tu assez... D'énergie ?

Blaze- Donne moi 10 minutes pour récupérer, et nous continuerons pour que tu sois satisfais. Dit-elle d'un doux, tendre et rassurant

Silver hocha la tête à la proposition de Blaze

Blaze- En attendant laisse moi m'allonger.

Blaze fit ce qu'elle dit s'allongeant sur le dos sa tête sur l'oreiller soupirant de fatigue alors que Silver fit pareil se positionnant à la droite de Blaze se tournant vers elle se mettant sur son coté, puis il prit la montre que Blaze avait plus tôt et regarda l'heure et fut surpris

Silver- Blaze il est 11 h 32 du soir !

Blaze- Et ça te surprends ? Vu le nombre de fois où ont l'a fait, le temps que tu met à jouir et les entre-deux ça ne m'étonne pas.

Silver prit le temps de réfléchir et ça lui semblait logique et remit la montre là ou il l'avait trouvait

Silver- Peut-ont au moins s'embrasser ?

Blaze se tourna vers lui se mettant sur son coté

Blaze- Bien sur.

Et les deux se sont embrassés en s'enlaçant chacun avec un bras et ont continuaient leurs séries, Silver ne pouvait pas s'empêchait de coller ses hanches à celles de Blaze faisant que son membre fut pressé contre leurs ventre et bougea dans tout les sens ses hanches pour recevoir un peu de plaisir. Le coté moquer et pervers de Blaze a prit le dessus, pendant le baiser sa main droite est passé de son dos et est descendu aux fesses de Silver et pressa la gauche qui était un peu ferme, Silver a frémit et a laissé passer un faible gémissement dans le baiser en réponse faisant intérieurement sourire Blaze, lui n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de se faire peloter les fesses et ça le faisait se sentir étrange mais il le faisait tout le temps à Blaze alors c'était juste pour lui, en plus c'était une sorte de compensation pour sa folie de plus tôt. Blaze a intérieurement rit voyant qu'il ne se débattait pas ou l'arrêtait, elle pensait qu'il ferait plutôt le contraire, elle a pressé et dé-pressé sa fesse droite en boucle pendant 1 minute

Elle coupa le baiser, puis arrêta de presser sa fesse et les a caressés doucement, ce qu'il préféra et frémit doucement

Blaze- Tu aimes hein ? Dit-elle moqueusement

Silver a rougit

Silver- Non... Je... C'est juste que... C'est pour me pardonner plus tot... Mais...

Blaze- Oh allez, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es gêné par ça quand même ? Ont a fait des choses de très loin plus gênants.

Silver- Oh ça va hein ! Tu sais très bien que je suis timide...

Blaze- Tu ne m'avais pas l'air d'être timide lorsque tu me baisais sans relâche. Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois

Silver rougit plus

Silver- Je... Je...

Blaze sourit d'amusement

Blaze- Tu es si mignon.

Silver ferma les yeux et rougit encore plus

Silver- TAIS TOI PRINCESSE IDIOTE ! OU JE TE CONTORSIONNE !

Elle a décidait d'arrêter immédiatement sa taquinerie, et l'a plutôt ré-embrassait, puis elle a déplacé ça main qui caressait ses fesses jusqu'à sa queue et joua avec lui faisant plaisir et a fait durcir encore plus son membre

Ils ont continuaient leurs séries de baisers jusqu'à ce que Blaze eu la force nécessaire de continuer et en prévenue Silver, ça faisait plus de 10 minutes mais c'est elle qui décide

Blaze- C'est le moment, j'ai assez d'énergie.

Silver- Très bien. Mais je veux que pour cette dernière fois ont soit à égalité.

Blaze- Très bien, place nous.

Silver le fit avec sa télékinésie et quelques secondes plus tard Silver et Blaze furent assis, la jambe droite de Blaze était sur la gauche de Silver et la droite de Silver était sur la jambe gauche de Blaze et son membre était à moitié en elle. Les deux se sont tenus avec leurs bras pour se soutenir.

Silver- Prêt ?

Blaze- Prête.

Silver- Soyons synchro, 1, 2, 3.

Au dernier chiffre Silver et Blaze furent tout deux entrain de bouger leurs hanches et gémirent alors que la positions donnaient plus de pénétration, puis ils se sont rapprochés pour pouvoir s'embrasser. Silver utilisa sa main droite pour presser son sein gauche, Blaze utilisa aussi sa main droite et la fait passer dans le dos de Silver attrapant sa queue et la bougeant puis la mit à la base entre son index et son majeur. Ils ont eu de fort gémissement étouffés par leurs baisers. Puis l'ont brisés

Blaze- Silver appelle moi comme quand ont étaient enfants.

Silver- Je t'aime Blazey, je t'adore plus que tout Blazey, le centre de mon univers est toi Blazey. Fais moi pareil s'il te plaît.

Blaze- Tu es ma raison de vivre Silvey, tu es si gentil Silvey, je suis contente d'appartenir à mon Silvey adoré.

Silver et Blaze- Je t'aime.

Ils se sont élancés pour un autre baiser, les 2 étaient quand même un peu fatiguer mais ont tenu le coup et ont continuaient alors que leurs orgasmes se formaient petit à petit, le membre de Silver grossit et la chatte de Blaze se compressait fortement et ils n'ont plus réussi à tenir

Silver- Blaze je jouis !

Blaze- Moi aussi !

Avec quelques autres mouvements ils ont atteint l'extase et au même moment Silver pressa fort le sein de Blaze et Blaze pressa fort la base de sa queue arrière avec ses doigts sans se faire mal, Silver avait libéré plus de sperme qu'avant en elle en faisant déborder de partout du sperme sur le lit. Quand leurs orgasme prirent fin ils se sont tous deux écrouler sur leurs dos haletant fort alors que pas une seul partie de leurs corps n'étais pas mouillé de transpiration

Silver- *haletant* Maintenant *haletant* maintenant je suis *haletant* satisfait.

Blaze- *haletant* Enfin *haletant*. As *haletant* tu vus *haletant* tout le *haletant* désordre *haletant* qu'ont a mit ?

Il y avait le draps complètement mouillé de transpiration et recouvert du sperme de Silver et de jus à Blaze

Silver- Laisse moi *haletant* régler ça.

Silver les fit flottés dans les airs et retira le draps le mettant en boule dans un coin de la pièce et de l'armoire sortit un draps blanc et refit le lit puis les replaça sous le draps dans le même sens leurs tête sur l'oreiller, Silver à droite et Blaze à gauche tournés sur leurs cotés leurs visage en face l'un de l'autre

Silver- *haletant* Tu sais Blaze *haletant* j'aimerai bien *haletant* faire un autre désordre demain.

Blaze rougit mais elle pensa qu'il disait ça uniquement dans le moment et devra attendre au moins quelques jours pour recommencer, pour elle en tout cas, c'est vrai qu'avec le traitement de Silver, elle ne pourra plus sentir tout la partie bas de son corps, peut être même tout le corps

Blaze- *haletant* S-si tu veux. J'ai passé un merveilleux moment avec toi Silver.

Silver- Je suis heureux que tu sois heureuse. Alors nous allons avoir un enfant ?

Blaze- Oui Silver. Dit-elle se mettant sa main sur son ventre

Blaze- Mais…

Silver- Mais quoi ?

Blaze- Les chances d'avoir un enfant entre deux espèces différente sont de 1 sur 1000000...Dit-elle un peu triste

Silver- Ce n'est pas un gros problème Blaze.

Blaze- Pourquoi ?

Silver- Car si les chance sont de 1 sur 1 000 000...

Il eu un sourire lubrique

Silver- Nous avons qu'à le faire 1 000 000 de fois. De toute façon je veux le faire avec toi tout le jours donc ça devrait aller.

Blaze rougit plus, et fut surprise et apeuré

Blaze- *pense*( Tout les jours ! Oh seigneur...) Silver…

Silver- Oui ?

Blaze- Je ne pense pas que ont puissent le faire tout les jours, déjà je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir et ont aura nos devoirs royaux à coté.

Silver sembla un peu déçu mais ça lui est passé presque instantanément

Silver- Ce n'est pas grave, je me satisferai de chaque fois qu'ont le fait, tant qu'ont est ensemble, ça me va.

Silver monta un peu et embrassa en continu l'intérieur de son oreille droite la faisant frémir

Silver-De toute façon je suis sur que nous le ferons comme ça à nos anniversaires respectif et celui de mariage, aussi d'autre date spécial, au moins une fois par mois et d'autres fois, et ont n'aura qu'à le faire pour jouir une fois par jour, il y'aura aussi des fois ou nos instincts prendront le dessus et nous forcerons à le faire. Et je ferais en sorte de remplacer la quantité par la qualité de nos petits amusement, bébé. Dit-il d'une façon séduisante

Blaze rougit encore plus. Silver se remit en face d'elle

Blaze- Bébé ?

Silver rougit un peu

Silver- J'ai... J'ai vu ça dans un film ou un homme disait ça à une femme... Je pense savoir pourquoi maintenant... Je pensais que je devais faire un pas pour que nous soyons plus à l'aise avec ça... Je pensais que tu aimerais, j-je suis désoler si tu n'aimes pas

Blaze- Si gentil, ne t'inquiète pas ça ne me dérange pas, mais appelle moi comme ça uniquement lorsque nous sommes seul, pas devant les autres.

Silver- D'accord.

Blaze- En tous cas tu es vraiment endurant et peut faire plusieurs choses avec tes pouvoirs. Attend que je dise ça aux autres filles, elle seront toutes jalouse. Dit-elle en souriant avec fierté

Silver- Ça m'est égal que tu le dise aux filles, mais je ne pense pas que je peux le dire aux garçons.

Blaze- Et heureusement car je ne pense pas que ça puisse bien marché, Sonic est moqueur, Shadow froid, Knuckles est trop timide et Tails est trop jeune. Au moins les filles sont un peu plus… intéressé, sûrement car c'est une sorte de concurrence.

Silver- Concurrence de quoi ?

Blaze- C'est un truc de fille Silver, ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien d'important.

Silver hocha les épaules

Silver- Si tu le dis... Eh mais attend une seconde, nous sommes de vrais idiots.

Blaze- Pourquoi ?

Silver fit apparaître sa pierre du temps dans sa main droite et lui montra

Silver- Je peux stopper le temps avec sans limites, alors si nous pourrons le faire quand ont veux. Et mieux, j'aurai beau avoir arrêter le temps 10 ans, ont n'aura pas vieilli.

Blaze- Très bien, ont le fera tout les jours mais tu me laissera du temps pour me reposer.

Silver- Si c'est ça que tu veux.

Silver fit disparaître sa pierre du temps

Silver- Tu verras Blaze, je te donnerais tout les choupissons et chatons que tu veux. Dit-il souriant

Blaze- J'ai hâte de voire ça. Mais ont ne va quand même pas en avoir des centaines.

Silver- Pourquoi pas ?

Blaze- Car c'est trop. Imagine un peu.

Silver- C'est vrais que maintenant que j'y pense, si notre enfant à nos deux pouvoir à la fois, ne serait-il pas un peu trop fort ? Il pourra sûrement utiliser les émeraudes du chaos, du soleil, les pierres du temps et tout ça en même temps ?! Moi il m'a fallu un mois pour contrôler les émeraudes du soleil aussi bien que du chaos. Et si enfant il y arrive il va peut être accidentellement détruire...

Blaze- Silver, nous verrons ça plus tard. Dit Blaze voyant que Silver commençait à paniqué

Il se calma

Silver- Tu as raison. Je suis fatigué en tous cas pour y penser. Bonne nuit Blazey.

Blaze- Bonne nuit Silvey.

Les 2 ont partageaient un dernier baiser et se sont endormis respirant les tonnes de phéromones qu'ils ont libérés . Le lendemain matin Blaze commença à se réveiller, sa vision et ses sensations étaient flous mais elle su qu'elle était sur le dos, et en se concentrant elle sentit du plaisir dans sa région inférieur et elle arriva de plus en plus à retrouvé ses esprits et vit qu'elle était seule au lit, et en concentrant son regard devant elle et vit une bosse sous le draps

Blaze- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle leva les draps et vit Silver lui léché la chatte et il lui sourit

Silver- Bonjour Blaze. Dit-il tout à fait normalement

Blaze- Bonjour Silver, que fais-tu ?

Silver- Je te rend l'appareil pour hier matin. Tu le mérite amplement, après tout tu as donné le meilleur de toi même hier.

Blaze-*pense*"J'ai l'impression d'un déjà vu...)

Silver- Et puis j'ai vu une tâche sur les drap à cet endroit, j'ai donc retiré le drap et devine quoi, beaucoup de tes jus tombaient de ton vagin, apparemment tu étais vraiment excité. Et puis comme tu disais mon nom et de continuer à te lécher, j'ai décider de te faire en même temps plaisir en vrai.

Silver reprit son travail et lécha sa chatte en l'écartant avec se mains faisant gémir Blaze puis il mit sa langue dedans la faisant tourner dans tous les sens savourant les jus qu'elle libère. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle jouisse et Silver lécha ses délicieux jus, et quand elle a finit Silver monta sur elle

Silver- Et si ont commençaient le désordre dont ont avaient parlé hier ? Dit-il avec séduction

Blaze eu les yeux qui s'écarquillent en voyant le membre dur de Silver

Blaze- Tu as déjà récupéré ?!

Silver- Je suis capable de le refaire toute la journée.

Blaze fut complètement surpris de l'appétit sexuel que Silver a

Blaze- Tu es insatiable ! Allons faire à manger d'abord ! Dit-elle dans l'espoir de se sauver

Silver- J'ai déjà préparer le repas et il n'est que 10 heure, amusons nous un peu avant.

Elle ne voyait aucune échappatoire, il avait sûrement tout prévu pour qu'ils continuent sans être embêtés avec quoi que ce soit. Silver s'introduit en elle et elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement

Blaze- Attends ! Donne moi les émeraudes !

Silver- Pas tout de suite, attendons un peu, faisons un échauffement d'abord chérie. Dit-il d'un sourire lubrique

Silver alla à son cou et posa quelques baisers et parla tout en continuant

Silver- Nous le ferons jusqu'à midi, puis nous ferons une pause pour aller manger et ensuite nous recommencerons jusqu'à ce qu'on dort et ont fera ça pendant toutes la duré de notre lune de miel. N'est-ce pas génial comme programme ? Bébé.

Blaze- *pense* (Je vais mourir)

Fin


End file.
